Healing
by titans'-wing
Summary: So this a Modern AU of Avatar... they're in high school together and opposite ends of the spectrum. Kataang, Maiko, Suka, TeoXToph
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avatar the Last Air bender or the characters. **

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

It could take a million life times, but I will be with you again.

The cold air nipped at the exposed flesh around her eyes as she stared at the large grey house. The blue hat pulled as low as it would go and the matching scarf wrapped just as tightly. It was a dreadful move for her. As she remembered the event which lead to her predicament, tears filled her blue eye threatening to overflow. Shaking her head she walked toward her new home, a heavy feeling in her stomach. Her father had gone out to get groceries to fill their barren fridge. As she walked into the house she slowly climbed up the stairs. Passing by the master bedroom, which was claimed by her father, she walked past her brothers, trying to get to her room as quietly as possible not wanting to have the talk. One step away from passing his room the floorboard creaked giving her away. Her brother's door shot open, his pony tail bouncing with his momentum, blue eye staring at her.

"Katara you need to talk about this! Bottling it up won't make you feel better" he stated matter of fact, gesturing for her to come into his room.

Sighing she walked into the room. Looking around she couldn't help but be surprised, the floor was littered with paper and food wrappers.

"Sokka we just moved in! How did your room turn into a trash can?" She commented resisting the urge to clean.

"Unpacking is a lot of work! And don't change the subject." he replied pointing to a beanbag chair.

Katara took the seat, slightly sinking into it. Sokka pulled his wheeled computer chair closer to her and the bed. Putting his feet up on the bed he turned so he could look at her. "now let's talk"

She looked down, not quite sure what she wanted to say. Feeling curious and wanting a distraction, she picked up one of the papers, turning it over she saw it was a blank music sheet.

"Katara, tell me what's on your mind." he ordered kindly.

"that you shouldn't leave music sheets everywhere" she stated mechanically, receiving a snort. "Sokka I understand where you're coming from but this isn't something I can talk about. At least not yet..."

"Ok... But I'm here for you when you're ready"

"Thanks"

"Yup now that that's out of the way... Let's clean my room! And by us I mean you!" he said with a huge smile. Throwing papers at him Katara left the room laughing, enjoying laughing after so long.

A little while later their father Hakoda, returned home, carrying a bounty of food.

"Sheesh dad did you buy the whole store" Sokka laughed walking in.

"I had to! Do you know how much you eat?" he teased back, chuckling.

They put the groceries away, Sokka mumbling about a lack of meat.

"Where's your sister? I need to talk to you guys about your new school"

"I think she's Skyping with gran gran"

"Ok, go and see if she's finished." he said, ushering his son out. Sighing he put away the rest of the food and took a seat, waiting for his children. Parenthood weighed heavily on his shoulders, the memory of his wife clinging to his every breath. In a split second a wound was inflicted, why couldn't it heal just as fast? Sighing again he looked down at the papers he received from the school.

"KATARA ARE YOU BUSY?" screeched Sokka purposely.

"What do you think boomerang head!" she yelled back, still Skyping with her grandmother.

"It's good to see Sokka hasn't changed much" laughed gran gran.

Bursting in Sokka flopped on the, squishing Katara in the process.

"Sokka be nice to your sister" chided gran gran still laughing.

"I'll think about it" he grinned. "gran gran, when are you coming to visit?"

"Christmas Sokka" she smiled looking at the hopeful gleam in his eyes. "yes I'm bringing presents." she chuckled.

"yaaaay!" they exclaimed, just as a beep went off on gran gran's end.

"i'm needed to help with a delivery. You two be safe and have a good weekend, I love you both," she said, receiving their love in return and logging off.

"dad wants to talk to us" he dragged her down stairs, ignoring protests on man handing and sexism.

"dad are you still in the kitchen?" hollered Sokka, causing his dad to wince. When did that boy get so loud?

"where else would I be" he replied, chuckling. He waited for his kids to sit down before relaying the message from the school. "I went and talked to your new school today. You guys are now official students at Republic Nation High School, your mascot is the dragon, and it's grade 9-12." he paused waiting to see their response. Other then the snicker at being A "dragon" they both seemed to be taking the news well. "Sokka, you and Katara are both going to be in the senior class. And you both have to take P.E." the groan of pain, and mutual anger gave rise to arguments and complaints. Waiting calmly he watched as they slumped down unhappily. Was P.E so bad? "here are your schedules" he passed it to them quickly.

Katara Aqua

1-AP Calculus R.345 Johnson

2-AP Biology R.261 Kiln

3-AP Chemistry R.421 Sidman

4-AP Literature R.189 Tunis

5-AP statistics R.231 Hon

6-Physical Education GYM Zhao

Sports:

Fall-cross country

Winter-swimming

Spring-softball

"dad you already signed me up for sports? Why do I have so many AP? IM GONNA DIIIEEE" she dramatized, causing her father to chuckle.

Sokka Aqua

1-Statistics R.119 Fang

2-Wood shop R.187 Bumi

3-Graphic Design R.298 Lao

4-Psychology R.453 Fang

5-Teacher Assistant Counselor Raw

6-Physical Education GYM Zhao

Sports

Fall: wrestling

Winter: basketball

Spring: track

"woooo! My classes rock! Holy crap these are year round classes!"

"yes you both have year round classes, and they made your class schedule based on what you asked for at your old school, and your GPA. When I went there they said that this was the only time to sign up for sports, so I signed you up for sports you do every year."

"thanks dad" they mumbled.

"this school is probably huge, look at the class placement... Ugh... I'm so going to be lost" moaned Sokka.

"I'm sure you'll both get a map or make friend who can show you around. You guys are lucky that the school year is just starting and you can make friends on the first day" he said warmly, smiling at them. "tomorrow we can go shopping for school supplies, vacation ends in four days, so get cracking."

They nodded before putting their schedules away and helping with dinner.

"dad we don't need that many high lighters" laughed Katara.

"you never know! Now where are those notebooks and crap" he rumbled. Semi enjoying his time with his kids, shopping was not his forte.

"come on Sokka, we need to make sure dad doesn't buy the whole store" laughed Katara following after her father.

"yea yea" laughed Sokka, running after them.

"dad we are never taking you school shopping gain" groaned Sokka, he feet sore.

They'd gone to five different stores to buy school supplies and he was exhausted. Katara went upstairs to start getting everything unpacked and categorized. Later she'd go and help Sokka with his. But for now she enjoyed the time to herself.

A new school... The thought was bitter. In a split second everything she knew was torn away, her friends, her school, her graduating class, her routine, her mother. Everything was back to square one.

"KATARA GET YOUR FAT BUTT UP! I'M SERIOUSLY ABOUT TO EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!" yelled Sokka from the dining room.

Groaning she rolled out of bed and wobbled to the bathroom. Today's the day.

Within an hour they were ready, had eaten and were out the door on their way to school, piling into Sokka's Mercedes. By the time they reached their new school they were half an hour early and completely peeved at each other.

They quickly grabbed their stuff and walked into the office to check in and get an ID, also grabbing a tour of the school. Everything seemed to be going pretty well. Or it was until...

Falling down, she barely had enough time to save herself. Glaring up she got to her feet, quickly brushing herself off.

"watch where you're going!" growled the spiky haired loser, the scar on his face menacing and distracting.

"you watch you're going! you ran into me!" shot back Katara, glaring daggers at him.

"Katara forget him, he's just a loser." said Sokka dragging her away.

"what do you think you're doing?" she growled when they were out of ear shot.

"it's our first day smart one, don't make enemies." he scoffed.

"o you're so right, I'm sure calling him a loser won't us public enemy number one to him" she snapped.

"shut up and go to class. Nerd." he snickered pushing her toward the stairs.

Katara POV

Walking into class hadn't been so bad, it only turns bad once you get a seat and actually sit down. That's when everyone turns into a creeper and stares. I wanna stand up and tell them to mind their own business. Urgh. Damn you dad! How could you enroll me in a school for jerks? Speaking of jerks, who does that hothead think he is! He slams right into me and then tells me to watch it? Next time I'm beating him to a pulp of pulpiness.

Hey it got really quiet, and everyone's staring at the door, yay for not looking me! But I wonder if I should look to see what's going on? Nahh it's none of my business. Ok... Yea just a peak!

Holy smokes! He's the cutest guy I've ever seen. He's bald, and has a blue arrow going down his head to his forehead and arrows on the back of his hands. Wow... His eyes are amazing... They're almost silver, and so stormy... What the hell? Am I drooling over a guy that I don't know? Yes. Yes Katara. Ugh... I'm a loser. What the fuck! He's walking over here! Don't panic! Just play it smooth like water.

"you're in my seat." he stated, staring down at me. The hell, what a jerk.

"your names not on it." I retorted back. Glaring at him.

"look sweet cheeks, your obviously new here. So let me give you a run down." he said, getting really close to my face. "I rule this school, and what I say goes."

What an ass! "did you know light travels faster than sound? You looked smart until you opened your mouth." I mocked. Yea I know I'm being childish, but he started it!

He smirked and left. Well not really left, he took a seat behind me... Creeper...

Sokka POV

Holy crap hot chicks everywhere! I'm dead. That's the only explanation. I've died and gone to female heaven! Yes! Good things come to those who wait! Oooo yeaa. Time to mingle.

Hey the one with short hair is cute! Wow those eyes... They're gorgeous... She looks strong and sweet. Plus not a bad ass hehe. I'm going to talk to her!

My knees feel like jelly... Wow... Come on feet! One in front of the other! Left right left right! You're doing good! Just a couple more feet!

"move it meathead." something behind me yawned, right before I was thrown through the air and onto a desk. What the fuck was that? A rhino? Fuck that hurt! Whoa... I just got thrown by a blind chick... A short, poofy bun haired blind chick who's talking to the short haired hot chicks... HOLY CRAP THEY'RE TALKING! How could an angel be friends with a blind devil...? Maybe I can make this work...

I'm going to try again. Super speed time!

"Hi I'm Sokka!" I reached out my hand to short haired and bomb.

"Hi I'm Suki, and this is my friend Toph." she giggled, taking my hand in a surprisingly strong grip... She must work out...

Toph punched me for a greeting; Suki said that's her way of showing she approves. Whatever. I need to watch out for the short one. Thinking of her now... HOW THE FUDGE DOES SHE SEE IF SHE'S BLIND! World why you make no sense... Whoops class is staring time to nap.

Katara POV

My classes are so fun! The teachers are great! And it's only been three periods! Yay! Things are looking up, I almost feel like singing but one things kind of holding me back... I haven't made any friends. Darn... Well it is lunch maybe someone will ask me to join..? I can hope.

So I'm walking around and suddenly this very strong BLIND girls comes up behind me and tells me to move... Holy fuck! She is strong!

"hey sugar queen, why you such a loner?" asks the blind girl to the hopeless girl.

"because i'm new here and no one wants me to sit with them." I retort, keeping everything neutral.

"o well that sucks." she said walking away. Turning back to face me she made a gesture that I should follow. And since I had no where or one to go to, I followed.

She took me a table under a tree; it blocked most of the wind and had comfortable seats. I grabbed one in the center, setting down my lunch. The blind girl sat down at the head of the table putting her feet up, completely relaxed and uncaring. She has a strong personality and doesn't care who she pisses off. I like her attitude. Maybe she'll be a friend?

"hey sugar queen, what classes you got?" she asked. Sugar queen? How did I get that name?

I took out my paper and was about to hand it to her then I remembered she was blind...

"errr..." I started

"just read it to me." she stated, obviously bored.

"ap calc, ap bio, ap chem, ap lit, ap stats, and PE." I told her, in the order I had the classes.

"Sheesh are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked. "I have PE with you."

"no I didn't get to choose my classes. And that's great." I said. Thinking about it.

"No. Zhao is a pain in the ass." she said, just as my brother and a girl with short hair came up.

"you like what in ass?" she asked, mocking the blind girl.

"quiet you!" laughed the blind girl. "we were talking about Zhao."

"ughhhh he's a monster!" she said turning to me. "hi I'm Suki, and she's Toph and this is-"

"my brother Sokka." I cut her off smiling.

"Katara where's my food?" moaned Sokka clutching his stomach. Sighing I pulled out Sokka's food and gave it to him.

Just then another girl walked up. She was obviously Goth, but not overdoing it with the makeup, in fact all she had on was a thin amount of eyeliner and lip balm. She also just wore all black.

"hey." she said her voice devoid of emotion and slightly dry.

"hey Mai." Suki greeted enthusiastically. "where's Ty lee?"

"she's in the nurses office" she answered, sounding bored.

"awwww why?" mewled Suki.

"she was trying to do a back flip off the stairs and twisted her ankle."

"again?" asked Toph.

"yes." answered Mai.

Normal POV

They five of them sat around the table, Toph lounging, Sokka devouring food while Suki giggled. Katara, Mai and Toph discussed the monstrosity known as gym teacher Zhao. They were unaware that they were being watched. The scarred one and the one with blue tattoos had their eyes glued to them.

"Aang, Zuko what are you guys staring at?" Asked someone from the crowd. They were popular and always surrounded. Even the littlest change was noticed.

"nothing" they answered. Turning their attention back to their group. They couldn't help but look back toward the tree. The tattooed one, Aang, looking back at Katara, and the scarred one, Zuko, looking back at the Goth.

Aang and Zuko left their group. Making their way to the career center. They met with their friend Brunette friend Teo. They all had a sadness which brought them together. The three shared their weakness only with each other, to the world. They threw out of their arrogance and cockiness, their strength and power. When Teo was young he had been hit by a drunk driver, his legs paralyzed and him eternally bound to a wheel chair. Zuko's father had thrown out his mother, treating him harshly to make him strong, ruining his life and stealing his freedom, until he himself died by his own harsh punishment. Aang's parents had been murder in front of his eyes, and after their death he had been sent to live with his uncle in a monastery, getting the tattoos there. They had all met freshman year in this very room, each trying to escape the harsh reality of life and school, and it was in this room they had a created their bound. No one but them knew each other's harsh realities.

"hey I'm surprised you guys were able to get away from your admirers." teased Teo.

"ha-ha they're more like stalkers" snarled Zuko, not amused. He didn't have much of a sense of humor.

Ignoring them Aang grabbed a seat leaning his head back. He seemed deep in thought.

"what's eating him?" asked Teo, wheeling himself over to Aang.

"probably the new girl. I heard she stood up to him." said Zuko, seeming thoughtful. "Aang are you interested in her?"

"maybe..." he replied, seeming to be a in a far away land.

Zuko smirked, taking a seat across for him.

They held a moment of silence, each in their own world.

Zuko was interested in Mai but she choose to be part of the world opposite of him, he was popular and had an image to upheld, he'd worked hard to create it.

Aang was dumb struck and amazed by Katara, she looked shy and beautiful, but she was fierce and strong, he would love to get to know her, but she choose to be on the other side. Away from him.

Teo was thinking of no one but his friends, they each had girl troubles, and he couldn't even find someone to like... He was beginning to worry that he was unnatural.

"Aang why don't you ask that girl out?" piped Teo, breaking the thoughtful silence.

"because she probably hate me" he moaned, then retelling them of the morning incident.

Zuko snickered and Teo looked thoughtful. "you can still win her over." said Teo.

"you should do it before everyone labels her a loser." sighed Zuko, thinking back to Mai. Just as they were about to start planning the bell rung. They each bolted to their class, promising to meet up by Zuko's car or his uncle Iroh's tea shop.

Katara was shocked to see that she had her last three classes with the arrow tattooed kid, they ignored each other throughout class, occasionally making eye contact.

By the time PE rolled around Katara was thoroughly annoyed, something about him got under her skin.

A harsh whistled knocked her out of her thoughts, speeding up her heartbeat.

"welcome maggot! I'll take you lazy slobs and turn you into athletes." hollered the PE teacher Zhao.

Kithara's Thoughts

_Holy shit... This class is going to kill me. What the fuck is wrong with him? Class just started and he's been going on and on about how's he's going to get us in shape and turn us into athletes, even if it kills us! Dad what did you get me into? And where is Toph?_

Sokka Thoughts

_Mmm Suki in shorts... Mmmm_

Aang's Thoughts

_Great Zhao's being a douche like usual._

_At least the new girls in this class as well as Zuko. Wonder what Teo has._

Zuko's Thoughts

_DOES THIS DUMB ASS EVER SHUT UP? HOW THE FUCK IS HE EVEN QUALIFIED TO TEACH? DAMN IT IF I COULD SHOVE HIM OUT OF AN 100 STORY BUILDING I WOULD! HOLY FUCK HE MAKES ME SO BAD! CONDESCENDING FUCK FACE!_

_Hey Mai's in this class... I wonder what type of shorts she wears._

Meanwhile. Toph and Teo were stuck with the counseling office duty. They pretty much lounged, trying not to feel awkward in each other's presence.

Teo's Thoughts

_She's kind of cute..._

Toph's Thoughts

_Why is it so boring! I want food..._

* * *

**So yup... This is my first fanfic story thing...**

**Review please :] i'd love to know if i should keep going or kill this story and try another one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I no own Avatar or characters**

Katara's POV

So my first day wasn't completely bad. I have friends! Toph Bei Fong, who is actually privately tutored and who's parents own the school, Mai Kye, and Suki Fang, who's likely end up being my brothers girlfriend... At least she has a brain and is nice.

I'm really liking everything so far. Well I would be... Urgh! It's all his fault. That jerky scarred kid, I learned his name is Zuko from Mai, and that arrow tattooed kid, Aang.. My brother somehow made friends with him... Darn you Sokka! What happened to sibling loyalty! Those guys were so rude and infuriating, and what's worse I have PE with them. If they try anything I'm going to hit them in the face with a football.

Sokka POV

My first day could not have gone any better! I met Suki! The angel of my nights, the busty, beautiful, frighteningly strong girl of my dreams. *sigh* I WILL MAKE HER INLOVE WITH ME! Muahahahahahha

Suki POV

Sokka's not to bad, he's kinda dorky, but maybe, just maybe things with him will work out for the best. *giggle* oO! I should text him!

Toph POV

So we have two new kids at our school who happen to be siblings, Katara and Sokka Aqua. I snuck into my parents office and got there secretary to read me their file, that wimp. So I guess Katara is academically superior, which is explains the shit load of AP classes, and Sokka is athletically amazing blah blah blah. I can understand why my parents let them in, but that doesn't explain what they're goals are. This school isn't cheap and here come these two onky having to pay half. I wonder what's so great about them.

"Toph what is the meaning of bullying my staff?" an authoritative voice from behind said.

"hello to you to dad." gosh I'm bored.

"TOPH"

"I wanted to know about katara and Sokka, it's not my fault you picked a wimp."

With a hmph he left. Sheesh what's eating him?

Maj POV

Zuko was staring at me again... He's always staring... Especially when he doesn't think I notice...

I wonder if I should call Ty Lee and see how her ankle is... I made new friends... Katara and Sokka... They argue a lot... I'm so bored.

"Mai help me with your brother!" their goes my mother, unable to handle the creature she brought into this world.. *sigh*

Zuko POV

DAMN IT! I can't believe uncle and the guys! Teasing me about Mai! Grrr! I SWEAR I FEEL LIKE I CAN BREATHE FIRE! RAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!

"Damn it Zuko! Shut the hell up already!" screeched my sister Azula.

Oops I guess all that wasn't in my head...

"No moron isn't!"

Aang POV

I can't get her out of my head! Not even when we were harrassing zuko about Mai! What is wrong with me? She probably hates my guys for acting the way I did, I dont blame her...

Katara.. She has such a beautiful name, I'm glad I made friends with Sokka. Maybe I can still win her over...

FUUUCCCKKK IIITTTT! I'm going to go on the roof to get some air! Maybe things will make more sense then.

Normal POV

The next morning all students were required to attend a welcoming assembly held by the head master and owners of the school. It was a formality.

Katara sat with Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and Toph, who didn't want to stand up there with her parents. They took a seat near the doors, so they could be one of the few who left first.

Sokka, Aang, Teo and Zuko, sat in the front. Teo knew a short a cut that would ensure them out of the auditorium quickly, without the hassle of the crowd.

"My dear Students." The head master started. There was a murmur throughout the students, this wasn't the head master. What happened to the old head master? Who's this new one? "I'm sure you're all wondering who I am." He smiled, it was sickening and fake.

"Zuko isn't that your dad?" Whispered Teo, nudging Zuko in the arm.

"Yea…" He replied, shock and horror on his face.

"I am your new Headmaster Ozai, and starting from this year things are going to change." He paused looking at the students. "Many of you are slackers; pathetic, sniveling creature with no common sense or intelligence. A majority of those creatures happen to be in the graduating class, before I send you off into the world I will you strong, intellectual individuals this school would be proud of." He mocked, seeing that many of the students disapproved of his choice of words. "Starting immediately new school rules will be in place. Uniforms are mandatory, the time between your classes will be shorter, your lunch will be shorter to accommodate for longer classes, you will be let out later. Anyone below the standard grade for a class will promptly be given a demerit, any late work and you will be given detention. You all will receive a handout of the new school rules, which you will with you at all times, and you will you learn it." He smirked. "Now a few words from the Bei Fongs."

Everyone was in shock. What did this maniac think he was doing? This had to be against school regulations, against the district. Anything! He couldn't take away their freedom like this could he?

No one listened to the Bei Fongs cheery welcome, which ended rather abruptly. At first chance everyone bolted from the auditorium, collectively assembling within their own groups, discussing their new problem. Ozai.

"ZUKO WHAT THE HELL DOES YOUR FATHER THINK HE'S DOING?" Yelled Aang completely erratic.

"THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW? I DON'T TALK TO HIM!" Yelled Zuko.  
"Guys it doesn't matter who knew or didn't know about this. What matters is what the fuck we're going to do." Teo interrupted, he could already tell that this would turn into a shouting match.

Both of them were silent, neither of them coming up with a practical plan.  
"Hey where's Sokka?"

"SOKKA STOP SUFFOCATING SUKI!" Hollered Katara, completely annoyed with her brother. He had decided to catch up with them to play the shoulder for the "distraught" Suki to lean on. Instead…. She was playing the shoulder for him…

"BUT EVERYTHING'S GOING TO HELL!" he wailed, snot dripping from his nose, which suki promptly wiped away.

Sighing Katara left her brother to her friend, not wanting to deal with him. "Toph did you know about Ozai and his reform plan?"  
"Fuck no, I would have made sure he never got hired." She snarled, leaning against an earth pillar.

"well its not like we can change anything now." Said Ty Lee, twisting around to walk on her hands, she was a bit of a contortionist.

"I doubt that he can actually do all the crap he said." Sighed Mai, sounding completely bored.  
"MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Cried Sokka, clinging more to Suki, who patted his back sympathetically.

"Shut up Sokka." They unanimously silenced, sick of his crying.

As Suki lead Sokka away to go get something to drink in hopes of calming him down, the other looked at each other trying to think of a plan.

"I'm not gonna stand around here and let this happen." Snarled Toph, storming away.  
"Toph where are you going? Ty Lee where are YOU going? Mai stop them!" panicked Katara.  
"Let them go Katara, Toph is Toph and she'll do whatever she wants, destroying everyone that gets in her way. Ty Lee is a weirdo and has never been one to stay in one spot for too long. The only we can do is try to figure out a plan." She stated, sounding like the voice of wisdom and completely out of character.

"You're right Mai! Do you ha-"  
"I'm so bored" Sighed Mai, walking off the way Suki and Sokka went.

"what the fuck am I gonna do?" Katara asked herself. She didn't want this crap her senior year, she wanted to get good grades, make her transcript look amazing, and the get the fuck off to some amazing university. It was everyone wanted.

Katara reached her first period just as the bell rang, just barely making it into her class. She was annoyed to see that Aang had stolen her seat from yesterday. Steaming she stomped over to the seat he occupied yesterday, sitting down and glaring at the back of his head.

The class went surprisingly quickly, leaving them an extra 15 minutes to talk among themselves. Katara hadn't made friends with anyone in the class yet, so she fiddled around with her planner, trying to kill time. Aang was ignoring most of the class, his senses were heightened and focused toward the person behind. Turning around quickly he caused a few of her planner pages to turn, receiving an angry glare for him.

"Hey sweet lips." He started, trying to act nonchalant.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"So… Head master Ozai is pretty wack huh." He went on ignoring her order. "Can you believe what he's doing?"  
"No… I can't... It's wrong and he has no right." She answered grudgingly, slumping back in her chair, pouting slightly.  
Aang stared at her lips, completely lost in thought.  
"What are you staring at? If you're not going to pay attention, then don't talk to me." She snapped again, breaking him from his trance.  
"S-Sorry." He stuttered blushing hard. Katara couldn't help but smiling, he looked innocent and young when he was unsettled. Holding back a giggle she gave him a mock glare, she wasn't going forgive him just yet for his rude behavior.

"Ka-Katara… I'm sorry about acting like a douche to you…" He apologized awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and blushing harder.  
"I guess I can forgive." She teased giving him a mock proper tone.

"Thanks!" He chirped, sincerely happy that she would forgive him.

They parted way, and went to their other classes.

Before they were all dismissed to lunch they were each handed a small booklet. It was black with name OZAI written in gold letters, inside were the new school rules.

Sickened Katara didn't even try to read it, she threw it in her bag and waited to be dismissed.

Suki, Sokka, Toph, Mai, Katara, Teo, Zuko and Aang met under the tree. They had created a truce of sorts, brought together for their anger against the new school policy.

Aang POV

YES! I'm hanging out with Katara! She has amazing eyes, and those lips! Goddammit! I could just die… and happily too…

"What I'm sayin is that we need to nip this thing in the butt and stop it before it gets any worse." I tuned in catching the last part of Zuko and Toph's argument.

"Yeah hothead I know, how the heck are you going to do that huh? I talked with the school board and the department heads, we're screwed. They approved everything Ozai has in store for us." She shot back, obviously still very angry.

"Can't you talk to your parents? Get them to change their mind!" He growled, somehow managing not to yell.

"They wont listen… They think everything he's doing is good for us. They can't see that its stifling and killing us." She answered sadly. There was more to this then meets the eye.

I looked over at Katara, she her eyebrows were slightly knitted together, and she has this gorgeous look on her face. I think she has a plan…

"Katara you've been kinda quiet… Do you have any ideas?" I asked her, my heart in my throat. Gosh she does the weirdest stuff to my insides… I think I'm in love.

"I have an idea… But I'm not sure how much weight it would carry…" she started, still within her mind.  
"Spit it out sugar queen! I don't got all done" barked Toph.

"What if we did a petition? Like got a fucktillion amount of signatures to repel the new regulations of the school?" she asked.

"that…. Could possibly work… HOW THE FUCK DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT BEFORE?" Face palmed Zuko, annoyed at himself.

"Good idea sugar queen, but we need more than just that. We need to talk to the board, find out how many it would take, we'd also have a deadline, and a bunch of other crap like a formal write up of the petition. I can get the petition forms, and help distribute, but you guys are gonna have to get the signatures." Stated Toph. She seemed excited about this idea. Hey Teo's been staring at her a lot… I'll talk to him later when Zuko gives us a ride to uncle Irohs.

"I can write up the formal petition" Piped in Suki, she had been busy babying Sokka who was still spazzing about Ozai… She seems to be enjoying it… Whatever…

"Toph I can help with the deadlines and setting up meetings…" Piped in Teo.

"Right so you'll be helping me, that leave sugar queen, hothead, twinkle toes and Mai to get the signatures."

"We should try to aim and get all the students of the school." Sighed Mai, does she have another emotion?

"That's pretty ambitious. We have about 2,500 students, we're the one of the largest school in this state." Scoffed Toph, though she seemed to get an odd twinkle in her eyes… I wonder if I should be worried. "Maybe you're on to something."  
Mai gave her a bored look.

"If we got at least 2000 signatures from the students we could probably get this reform plan of Ozai's annulled and him replaced." She said really excited now. "I can get you guys the signature crap in two weeks, you'll each be responsible for getting 500 signatures, I'll also give you guys an extra 125 just in case we can get over our goal of 2000. No matter what you do, DO NOT let Ozai find out about our petition, I have a feeling he'd fucking ruin it and us." She warned.

Getting the signatures won't be hard. Me and Zuko can get our "followers" to sign it and to make sure they stay quiet. Mai has friends, and with Katara's personality we'll get those signatures in record time.

Katara's POV

Holy fuck its been four weeks since Ozai's "reformation" as he so sweetly calls it. We have plaid uniforms in our school colors of Red, Blue and Black. Girls wear knee length skirts no matter what the weather, guys were ugly plaid long pants. We all have to wear ties, and these ugly jackets and white button up shirts, I don't mind the button up, it's the only cute thing on our outfit. Girls are no longer allowed to play sports, but we can still be part of educational after school activities. Boy are only given the option of Football, Soccer, Basketball and/or Wrestling. Sokka's taking Football, Zuko is doing Wrestling and Aang is doing Basketball, he really likes being in court and in the air, its like that's his element. Mmmm…

Suki and Sokka have been hard at work writing the formal petition we'll be showing the Board, they're gone through a fucktillion amount of drafts, but I can't blame them, this needs to be perfect. I'm still surprised Sokka is helping.

So far we've gotten total of 1753 votes, I don't know who else we could possibly ask. Since its Saturday and no one has any extracurricular we're all meeting at Zuko's uncle Iroh's tea shop the Jade Lotus. I can't wait! I get to hang out with Aan- everyone! THAT IS TOTALLY WHAT I MEANT!

I should go wake up Sokka…

By the time Sokka and I picked up Mai from her mansion and Toph from the school, the others had already gotten there, except Ty Lee who was stuck babysitting her nine look-alike sisters… Never go to her house! They bloody crowd around you! Scary….

"Hey Katara!" Greets Aang, walking over to give me a big hug. He's taken to hugging me… I'm not complaining, but I'm not going to let him know that I like it… Hehe.

"Alright we're down 247 signatures." Stated Zuko, when everyone had taken a seat. He was only thinking of our 2000 goal, asking for more would be pushing it.

"Yeah, now how are we going to get it." Yawned Mai… It surprises me she can stay awake! She's always so bored and sleepy!

"I don't know…" Holy crap Zuko doesn't have a smart remark and he's blushing! WOOOOTTT! He likes Mai! Awwww!

"You know what gets to people." Stated Toph, it wasn't even a question.. "Music."

"Yea I guess you're right." Agreed Sokka, as a guitarist he always agreed with anything that had to do with music…

"maybe we should do some sort of music thing." Stated Toph. She's not sly; she's trying to get at something.

"Ok. What do you have in mind?" Agreed Aang, shyly meeting my eyes… I wonder if he likes me? I can hope….  
"Well… I play the keyboard, I know Sokka and Zuko play the guitar, and Aang here is a drummer." She answered, still hinting at something. "We could get a lot of people congregated into one area and at the same time get a lot of signatures, and if we happen to have a bomb ass party I'm gonna complain." She said, lifting her legs up to rest on the table.

We all kind of looked at her, she's been doing her research on us… Again…

"I guess I can set up the place." Said Mai bored. That's right she's like rich, so she'd probably have the best connections.

"I can set up a booth and other areas to get the signature, plus security just in case." Piped Teo, wheeling around happily.

"I can be your manager!" Trilled Suki. She's so sweet! She'd take care of all us if she could.

"So lets see, we got Mai as the planner and agent, Suki as our manager,me on the keyboard, twinkle toes on the drums, meathead and hothead on the guitar, all we need now is a singer…" she said, her eyes twinkling. Damn her. She knows!

"Katara can sing." Stated Sokka. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO SIBLING LOYALTY! He knows I can't sing! Not since what happened! I don't want to sing.

"Katara would you sing for us?" Asked Aang. He was so sincere and sweet, and OMG HE'S HOLDING MY HEAD! O DEAR GOD! I guess I don't have any choice but…  
"I agree." I squeezed Aangs hand softly, they were so warm and big.

For the rest of the time we just ate and talked about what we were going to do and how we were going to set up. Everyone is so serious about this, I hope I don't let them down.

Mai and Teo are working together to get the place, the booth and the security, Suki is planning the timing and the invites, plus the clean up part and the whole damn shebang. Aang, Zuko and Toph are planning the songs. And me… I'm just healing.

"HEY HOLD UP!" yelled Sokka, even catching Irohs attention. "Did we just start a band?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Avatar or Character!**

Sokka's POV

HELLS TO THE YEAH!

WE STARTED A BAND!

Yea I know it's to overthrow an evil psychotic head master bent on ruling the school, but whatever. I'm chill. WE'RE GONNA ROCK YO SOCKAS OFF! Haha I made a funny sockas hahah!

Katara's POV

Urgh… Sokka's being loud again! Since we started this "band" all he's been doing is blasting his guitar and screaming "HELLS TO THE YEAH! WE STARTED A BAND!" I think I'm going to kill him. I feel stressed… Taking 5 AP classes are less stressing then having to sing. I don't know if I can… After everything that's happened… I mean that was the reason we moved for god sake! How can I sing again when I'm still broken…

I hate to admit this, and I mean I REALLY hate to admit this, but Sokka is right. I think I need to talk about this. *sigh* but with who…

Holy crap I'm starting to sound like Mai. I'm going for a walk. I think there's a park somewhere around here.

Normal POV

Katara left the house leaving a note stating she was going to the park.

It took her a while before she actually found the park but she finally found, exhausted and annoyed. Without paying attention she grabbed a seat on a bench closets to the brightly colored children's jungle gym. She was partially hidden by the tall trees and shrubs. Closing her eyes she listened to the sounds of the river and children laughing, zoning out and relaxing. She was snapped out of her meditation by a familiar voice. Aang.

Katara POV

I could have sworn I just heard Aang! Maybe I should peak a little…

Awww! So cute! Aang is with a bunch of little kids playing on the jungle gym. I've seen that look on him before. He's really happy, and his eyes are all crinkled and sparkly. Wow I never thought I'd see mr popular like this. I kind of like it. I wonder if I should go and say hi…

Well Fuck. I didn't have to debate that too long… ouch… stupid gravity! Why you cause me to fall! Urgh.. Now I'm sounding like Sokka.

"Katara are you ok?" asked a voice above me. Darn it! I'm so embarrassed I can't believe I fell in front of Aang. "I know I'm pretty great but you shouldn't fall for me." He laughed, teasing me and causing me to blush.

"AANG! I didn't fall for you, gravity just decided to play tug of war and I happen to have lost." I retorted with as much dignity as I could.

He helped me up, and pulled me into a big squishy hug. He was blushing, I was blushing and the little kids were staring at us. I'm a moron.

"Hey guys you keep on playing I'm going to talk to my friend for a while." He said to them, smiling at their unanimous OK.

"Aang you don't have to! You looked like you were having fun." I teased, feeling kind of guilty that I pulled him away.

"Nahh its fine I was getting tired anyways! Little kids have a lot of energy ya know." He laughed, pulling me over the bench. HOLY SMOKES HE'S HOLDING MY HAND! BODY DON'T FAINT!

"So… do you always come and play with them." I asked, trying to hide the sound of my heartbeat.

"Nahh, they've been pretty good lately so I thought I'd give them a treat." He said. I must have a had a confused look on my face cause he just laughed and explained.

His parents had been murdered when he was very young, and he's been living with his uncle Gyatso who owns a "temple" for orphaned children. Poor Aang… He saw his parents killed in front of his eyes.

I wiggled closer to him, wrapping my arms around him, I can tell that this is still a hard memory for him. He wrapped his arm around, looking out at the children. I think I was being impulsive but I went and gave him a peck on the cheek. IT WAS JUST A PECK! CLAM YO SELVES!

Aang POV

HOLY SMOKE! I'M IN HEAVEN! KATARA KISSED ME! Yea its on the cheek, but still she kissed me! YESS! CLOUD NINE HERE I AM!

I kinda stared at her, surprised and waiting for her to say something.

"I'm sorry Aang!" WHY IS SHE APOLOGIZING!

"It's totally fine! You don't have to apologize." I said nuzzling her hair. Goodness she smells so good. I could drown in her scent…

"Aang… Can I tell you something?" she asked, looking at me with those huge blue orbs.

"Y-yea.. anything."

"My mother was murdered to…" I watched tears fill those beautiful eyes, fighting the urge to kiss them away. "Before we moved here we lived in California, and my mom was a nurse. She worked in this really bad part of town. So one night some thugs went and totally trashed her car, and she didn't have a choice but to go and walk home." Her voice choked up, and a tear spilled over. I pulled her into my lap, hugging her hard. She snuggled into me, pressing her face into my shoulder and crying. I can feel her tears. God I wish I knew what I could do to wipe them away. "She was attacked half way home… That man raped her and then butchered, he cut her up into pieces and threw her away like she was trash. We were lucky that someone saw and reported it to the police, but how could that happen to her.. Me and Sokka had to go down and identify the body, dad took the job of finding the man that did this and putting him behind bars..." She's sobbing now, and her body shaking with her grief, I don't know what to do, so I'm just holding her close and rocking her back and forth. Nuzzling and kissing her head. Katara has such amazing strength. I would never have known something so terrible happened, she's always so strong and fiery, she's never once let anyone know that she carried such heavy sorrow in her heart. I can feel her tears and sobs rocking through my body, I wish I could take her sorrow for myself. She's such a beautiful person she doesn't need this. "My mother was everything to me. She helped me with school, she helped me figure out what I wanted from life, she taught me songs to sing when I felt scared or stressed or angry. She was the light in our lives, and now she's gone!" I just hug her, letting her cry herself out.

I don't know how long it's been but I don't care, Katara is finally calming down, her eyes are slightly puffy, but she's still amazingly beautiful.

"Katara I'm so sorry. I wish I could have met her, if she's anything like you I know she would have been a wonderful person." I kissed tear streaked cheek, just under her eye. Tasting the salty residue. "What happened to mother is beyond terrible, I wish I could take your pain." I rested my chin on her head, listening to her breathing.

"You lost your parents to.." she whispered, her voice so thick with pain and hurt.

"I was young, I've had years to come to terms with it. I know what happened has happened and that I can't change it. So I live everyday so the fullest, finding happiness in the smallest things. I live for my parents who are gone, I live for the broken child in me, I live for others who have lost someone they love." She was quiet now, just absorbing my words, letting me hold and cuddle her.

"I'm going to live like that now…" She whispered, sitting up to look me in the eyes. I couldn't help but smile. She is so strong, I admire her, I love her… HOLY CRAP I LOVE HER! "I'm going to start healing.." she said thoughtfully.

"Hmm how are you going to do that?" I asked her, pulling a tiny bit closer.

"I'm going to sing for her…" Katara sounds like she's in a another world, her eyes are hazy. Uh oh…? I don't know…  
Her eyes focused on me. "Thank you Aang." I didn't have time to react, her lips met mine softly and then she was out of my arms, saying something about Sokka and her dad worrying. And then she was gone…

KATARA KISSED ME!

Katara POV

I'm so glad I talked to Aang, I see everything in a new light now! I shouldn't be holding back from the things my mother and me did! I should be living my life and being happy for her! She'd hate to see me sad… And I'm going to take the first step! I'm going to give my all to this band we've created. I wont hide anymore.

HOLY SHIT I KISSED AANG! He tastes good…

Zuko POV

FUCKING SHIT! AZULA'S WENT AND TOLD DAD ABOUT THE BAND! Thank god she doesn't know about the petition! That stupid daddy's girl! Doesn't she know what's going to happen! DAD WILL FUCKING DESTROY US ALL! He'll turn everyone into mindless minions. I know what his plan is! He's going make the student indebted to him so he can use them for personal gain in the future. Fuck…

"Zuko! I will have no son of mine in some band! You are academic and athletic, leave the art for Azula. You will quit this band and you will do as I say." He commanded, trying to bully me into bending to his will. FUCK NO. I already have my stuff packed and in the car. I know what's going to happen when I say no.  
"No dad I'm not. I like the band and I'm staying in it." I can't believe how steady my voice is.

"YOU WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND NEVER RETURN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He yelled, slapping me across the cheek. Its not the worst thing he's done, he could have scarred my other eye like he did to this eye…

"Fine." I said calmly, ignoring my stinging cheek, I grabbed my backpack and books, and left him in my empty room. I walked as quickly as I could to my car, ignoring Azula's smirking face, and drove off as fast as I could.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered not looking at the caller ID.

"Zuko. It's uncle. I seem to be short staffed, would you come by and help?" Thank god for uncle!  
"Of course uncle." I replied. "Uncle do you have a place I can stay for a while?"

"Yes nephew, I have room in my house. Why did something happen? Are you alright? He asked, worry breaking his usual zen tone.

"Dad kicked me out of the house becau-"

"Zuko bring whatever stuff you have over to my house, and pick a room. Well not my room, but one of the other rooms." He chuckled. That's uncle for you. "Whatever you're missing we can go and buy it for you."  
"Thank you uncle." I said humbly. "I really owe you."  
"Nonsense! You are family, and even if you weren't, I know you and trust you. Now hurry up! These customers do not like to be kept waiting." He said, his zen tone back. We hung up and I made my way over to Uncles house. Once I had everything unpacked, I sent Teo, Sokka and Aang a text about what happened. They replied back pretty quick.

Sokka: **MAN I AM SO SORRY! BUT KUDOS FOR STICKING UP THE BAND! And yourself! SHOW THOSE BALLS!**

Teo: **Sorry man that sucks, but atleast you don't have to deal with that psychopath!**

Aang: **Man I'm so sorry, but atleast uncle's letting you stay with him, and you don't have to deal with Azula bitching and crap. **

I'm glad I have friends like this and uncle.

Now to get to Uncle, maybe I should talk to him about letting me have a full time job…

Toph POV

So far everything is going great. Suki and Sokka have finally agreed on a version of the formal petition, which I really like. We're so close to getting our goal of signatures.

Sugar queen has agreed to sing!

Mai and Teo have already found a place. It's a giant pool house estimated to hold at least 3000 people, with a huge stage and a dance floor. They've given me the details on everything. Teo will have three bouncers from his dad's club to be security at our "concert", Mai has found caterers, and four locations where she's going to set up the signature booths in the hall. They had me print a few more signature forms. She's expecting to get a lot of signature. We've all agreed to hold the concert in three weeks, on Saturday. Suki has sent the invites and gotten RSVPs from everyone coming along with who else they're bringing. We seem to have a lot from different school coming. Whatever that's more signatures to rub in the face of the board. That'll teach them to mess with me.

Normal POV

The teens met back at uncle Iroh's shop, they updated each other on the status of the band and their concert as well as the signatures. They even discussed the benefit of Zuko moving out.

Iroh grabbed a seat with the teens. "So you've been using my shop as a head quarters to plan." He chuckled.

"Yea.. Sorry uncle." Apologized Zuko.

"No its quite alright, but I wonder how safe it can be." He said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Asked Aang looking surprised.

"You guys are out in the open discussing something as significant as your academic freedom. I'm sure I'm brother would do everything in his power to destroy your plans and you. I would not be surprised if he sends someone to spy on you." Iroh sipped his tea, taking in the scent of jasmine tea.

The teens paled.  
"I didn't think of that…" moaned Toph, slumping back in her chair.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Wailed Sokka, getting his back rubbed by Suki.  
"We're going to have to find a new place to have meetings." Stated Suki, cooing at Sokka.  
"I doubt he has any idea. He only found out about the band when Azula told him, and she doesn't know anything about the petition. We're safe for now." Said Zuko, though worry was etched in his face.

"Well I don't know if it my place to say but…" said Iroh, pausing to sip his tea again. "My house is big enough to accommodate all four of you teenagers. And I have a music room under the house I built for my son, when he went through his own band phase." Chuckled Iroh remembering his deceased son. "I'm sure the instruments still work and it would have, what do you kids call it, uh good acoustics to accommodate you. Feel free to use it." He stated heaving himself up. "Zuko has a spare key, if you need more just let me know I have many spares." He walked away… Humming an old song.  
The teen stared at him, then stared at each, then stared the way he walked off.  
"Dude your uncle is amazing! I didn't know he had a son!" Said Sokka, completely ecstatic.

"Yea uncle is the best. His son died a couple years ago in the war." Replied Zuko.

"What the heck are we still doing here!" yawned Toph. "Twinkle toes pay for drinks and snacks and lets get to uncles house!" She ordered.

Aang quickly paid for the food and drinks, running out to grab a ride with Zuko. The teens made their way to uncles house. Other than Zuko and Mai, everyone was surprised to see how big the house was! It had so many rooms! They could have hosted the concert here!

It took them a while before they actually found the stairs which lead down to the room Iroh had told them about.

After Sokka and Zuko carried Teo down stairs, and Aang brought his wheel chair, they took their time looking around.

They were dumbstruck! They place was enormous! It was just big as the rest of the house. It was painted in a warm brownish yellow color, made to match the wood of the floor. And of the record booth.

"HE HAS A RECORDING BOOTH!" Spazzed Aang.

Toph was quiet, just absorbing what everyone cooed about, from the sounds of it she liked what the room had going one.

The instruments were kept in a separate adjoining room. Iroh had two types of keyboard, four different guitars, one giant drum set, and some odd number of microphones and stands.

"WHEN CAN WE GET STARTED!" Howled Sokka completely excited, he strummed one of the guitars.  
"Soon, but we have something a bit more important to discuss." Stated Toph, letting using Teo as a seat. Making the other make a note to bring a seats and tables down here.

"What's that Toph?" Asked Katara, leaning her head on Aang's shoulder. They'd gotten closer since the park incident that day.

"One we need to still agree on the songs. Two we need a band name." she stated lounging on Teo, who seemed to be enjoying it.

A collective "fuck" resonated throughout the group.

"Toph do you have any ideas?" Asked Aang.

"Yea, but I wanna here what you guys have first." She said bored.

"How about the avengers?" Asked Sokka, receiving a groan from everyone.

"Anti Ozai?" joked Suki.

"Do you guys remember that old TV show? About the kid who could wield like all elements and he had friends who he traveled with, and they went a stopped an evil emperor that was bent on ruling the nations?" Asked Teo. When they nodded he went on. "It was called Avatar. Why don't we call our band that? We pretty much are a group of friends going up against a mad man that wants to rule our lives."

"I like it." Stated Toph, not sounding bored anymore. She had a strange look on her face, like she was hoping for that name.

"It's a good name." Sighed Mai, showing some interest.

"Yea!" agreed Zuko quickly, walking over closer to Mai, causing her to blush.

"I like it!" Stated Sokka, and Suki nodded her agreement, snuggling close to him.

It was unanimous.

They were now Avatar.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Avatar or the character.**

**Thank you for reading!**

Zuko POV

Our band is going pretty well. We've decided on the songs and are now just making sure we have a backup plan just in case someone from the "dark –side", as Sokka has taken to calling it, shows up we have a cover up. The booths are going to turn into something where the students can go and buy our "band products" and if they get on our case about even having a party Toph and Mai are going argue and throw them out.

I don't really have the full details, I kinda spaced out and started day dreaming about Mai. I'm so close to her but I'm so far away… I wish I could change that.

Mai POV  
I know Zuko likes me… Katara told me… *sigh*

I've liked him for so long, but I don't know if telling him would be smart… What if she's wrong? I'd like a fool… Maybe I'll just wait for him.

Suki POV

SOKKA FINALLY ASKED ME OUT! That guy is so slow, but goodness it was worth the wait!  
Last night he took me to this REALLY expensive dinner, and then we went to the water front and he pulled out this necklace and asked me! IT WAS SO SWEET!

I'm glad we're finally together!

But now… It's my job to get the other with their special someone!

Mai and Zuko need a lot of help, they both are crazy about each other! Errr… that is I think they are… they're always looking at each other with puppy dog eyes and blushing, and they never argue. I wonder how I'm going to make this one work? Ehhh we'll see what happens.

Teo likes Toph, and Toph has the potential for falling for Teo. She just needs to become aware of the fact that she is a female, and there is a male interested in her… This one is going to be fun!

I know Katara and Aang like each and just need one little push to become official. I'll deal with Sokka if he has a problem with *giggles* mm Sokka… I should text him!

Teo POV

WOOT! The band is off the rocks! They've been practicing for days now, and they sound professional! I'm really proud of them! Katara's voice is captivating and beautiful, Sokka and Zuko on the guitar is just epic, and Aang on the drums sets the whole thing off!

Everything is looking great! Mai, Suki and Toph have worked hard too! They've put in so many hours to make sure they had a plan for everything that could go wrong.

I'm lucky to have gotten a chance to help them out, I think Toph's warmed up to me a lot! She's actually going out of her way to talk to me… I really like her… Aang and Zuko know, I'm not sure how, but they know! They've promised not to tell thankfully, but I wonder what would happen if they did.

O well thoughts for another day, right now I have to go and meet everyone at uncle's house, I have some news for them. Uncle really is the best, he forced all of us to take a spare key for his house, just so we'd have a place to go whenever we needed it.

He gives us snacks and teas, he will even listen to our problems no matter what they are and give honest advice. He even went out of his to make a wheelchair ramp for me, the left side of the stairs is a sturdy ramp and the right side is stairs. He reminds me of my dad.

I should find a way to thank him for all the hours I've spent talking his ear off.

I finally made it to uncle's house, I wonder if anyone is here. The doors locked so probably not, I'll just go down and get things tidy, maybe set up some stuff. I want to be useful.

Wow I'm surprised! Zuko, Sokka, Aang and Suki are here.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey!" they greeted warmly.

"You look happy, something good happen?" Asked Aang, pushing a chair away so I could sit at the table.

"Yea I got some great news!" I replied, I kind of want to tease them before I actually tell them.

"Well what is it?" Asked Zuko, sipping a soda.

"I'll tell you later." I said, watching Suki frantically type something on her phone… she's actually a little weird… Usually she's the calm and cheery one. Katara's the frantic one. Hehe. I wonder what's up.

"NAHH! You should tell us now!" ordered Sokka, before stuffing his mouth full of donut. I chuckled and said I'd think about it.

Its been about eight or ten minutes, and they haven't given up in trying to get me to tell. I'm exhausted.

"Teo I order you tell me." Piped Suki, she's been quiet for a while now, and since she's finally talking I guess I have no choice. It seems like she's staring past me…I wonder what she's looking at?

"My dad got a call yesterday from this guy that says he can help me. Long story short, I may be getting surgery to fix my damaged nerves and muscles, going through therapy and eventually walking. Though I'm not sure how long that would take, but it's worth it." I said as quickly as possible.

Everyone's face broke out into the biggest smile! They congratulated me and patted me on the back and even promised to help in any way. These guys are great, Aang even went and texted Katara about it, and Zuko messaged Mai. They're all rooting for me.

"Teo what's the first thing you're going to do when you start walking?" Asked Suki, after she was done congratulating me. She's looking past me again, and I kind of wanna turn and look, but that's too much work… whatever I'll ask her later.

"I'm going to walk up to Toph and ask her to be my girlfriend!" I answered, riding on a strange high. The guys cheered, Suki smiled and cheered, and then they got quiet looking in the same direction Suki had been.

"You're going to wait some random amount of days or years to ask me that?" Said a voice behind me, it was unmistakably Toph's! O shit… I'm doomed! "Why can't you ask me now?"

WHAT? I'M SPEECHLESS! SHE WANTS ME TO ASK HER! AND NOW!

I'm think I'm going to faint, or worse puke! Oo god the nerves! What do I do!

The guys and Suki left me! YOU JERKS!

"T-Toph… Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I somehow choked out.

"Sure." She answered reaching blindly for me. I grabbed her and she then moved up to my face… she moved so quickly I barely had time to react. She gave me a kiss on the lips… it was chaste… but… HOLY SMOKES! I GOT MY FIRST KISS! FROM THE GIRL I LIKE! YES! I'M NOT UNNATURAL!

Then she punched me in the shoulder. "That for taking so long to ask me." She said then walked over to the table, sitting down and putting her feet up.

"Congrats on your upcoming surgery." She said shyly. God she's so cute. Scary strong, but cute.

"Thanks… So what made you come over now?" I asked, I was kinda curious.

"I was upstairs taking a nap, Suki sent me a voice message to come down stairs and wait by the stairs until I felt it was necessary to come out." She paused. "I think Suki's was playing match maker." Laughed Toph.

SUKI I OWE YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I wheeled over to Toph, and she moved over to sit in my lap, keeping her feet on the table.

She smells pretty good.

Suki POV

IT WORKED! WE FOUND OUT DURING REHEARSAL THAT THEY'RE AN ITEM NOW! YAAAAY! I'm so epic. One couple down, two more to go! Wooot!

Aww Sokka's lonely hehe…

Katara POV

Practice went great today! We only have two more days till things go down. We're pretty much playing every song there is about freedom. Its cliché, but it'll work. We don't have a choice. This HAS to work. Toph made an appointment to meet with them next week, we really need those signatures.

Mai and Toph have planned so well that they probably have a plan just in case an earthquake strikes. We're good to go! Woohoo!

Aang and I are in some strange limbo… I feel so sad, I know he likes me and he knows I like him, but somehow… we haven't moved past this flirting stage.. I wish something would happen to bring us closer…

O well, time to do homework.

Aang POV

I'm so happy for Teo, he's getting his legs back and he has Toph! Lucky guy!

He got the girl he wanted, but I feel a little envious, I don't know how to get passed this weird stage me and Katara are in. it's like we're dancing around it each and not with each other. I wish I knew what to do… maybe I should ask someone for advice?

Yea! I know I'll ask Sokka! He's older and has a gf! But then again it's his sister.

I guess I could ask Zuko, but him and Mai are doing and even weirder dance then me and Katara…

I could ask Teo, but he pretty much hooked up because of Suki…

SUKI! That's who I should ask! She's a girl, she's friends with Katara, she's in a relationship, and she understands this weird romance game.

I'll text her!

She replied ridiculously fast.

Suki: **Of course Aang! I'm great with advice! What do you need help with?**

Me: **I like Katara and I don't know how to get out of this awkward phase and get with her. **

I decided to be blunt, it beating around the bush that got me into this problem in the first place.

Suki: **Aang ask her out on a date to someplace romantic and ask her out. Be straightforward.**

She's totally right. I thanked her and went off to Katara's house. I'm going to do this the right way.

I think I'm going to have a heart attack, I went and asked her dad and brother for their approval, which they gave pretty easily.

And now me and Katara are at this restaurant by the water, and so far everything is going great.

Katara really likes the water, she's so calm and beautiful and full of smiles!

I'm going to do this!

"So.. Katara.. How are you enjoying the view?" I started trying to make conversation.

"It's great! I really love it! The water's gorgeous." She gushed, getting a dreamy look in her.

"You're gorgeous." I said making her blush. "Katara." I looked her in the eyes, and took one of her hands in mine, they're so small and delicate. "I really like you. I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend." I said, sounding as mature as I could.

"Of course Aang! What took you so long?" She teased, leaning over to give me a kiss on the lips. God she tastes so good.

Suki POV

YES! Aang and Katara are together! And Aang did it in the sweetness most charming way possible! I'm so proud of him! You go tiger! Just don't go to far, I don't think I can save you from Sokka if you go THAT far! *giggle*

Now only Mai and Zuko left… urgh… this is going to be tough…

Zuko POV

WOOHOO! Aang took the plunge! He and Katara are together now! That's great I'm really happy for him, he's been spazzing about her since we started this band. Hopefully they keep the lovey dovey shit for after rehearsal. I don't want to deal with it.

Maybe I should do what Aang did and take the first step.

Yea that's what I'll do!

"Nephew you're talking out loud again." Chuckled Uncle walking past my room. *facepalm* Not again!

Mai POV

I got the strangest message from Zuko today.

We only have one day before the concert and he's asked me to come over to uncle's house.

Suki said that she'd take over for me and that I should go. She even went as far as picking out my clothes and putting a little make up on me.

I hate to admit it, but she did a great job, I look really pretty… I hope Zuko likes it.. *sigh*

I arrived kind of early, I hope he doesn't mind.

"Mai you're early! Come in!" He smiled at me, taking my coat and putting it in the closet. He turned and looked at me and his eye went wide. "You look really amazing… I mean not that you don't look good everyday or anything! I just mean that you look really different and pretty! Not that your normal look isn't pretty! I mean! You're beautiful ok!" I couldn't help chuckling a little as he fumbled with his words, he's getting kind of cute.

"Thanks Zuko. So what's up?" I asked.

He held out his hand and I took, then he led me into the parlor… It was amazing.

He decorated it with black, red and white roses, and silver candles, and in on the big table there was a giant cake and written on it was "**Will you be mine?"**! I think I'm to cry…

This is a amazing! He put so much work into this.

"Yes!" I glomped him with all my strength and kissed him square on the mouth. "Zuko how-"

"I asked Suki about the things you like, and she told me, then I went out and I bought them and put them together. Do you like it?" He asked, blushing and being shy.

"I love it, thank you so much!" He smiled so big I thought my heart would burst! Remind me to thank Suki properly for this.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, snuggling and talking and eating cake. It was fun.. He even walked me home and introduced himself to my parents.

I'm so happy right now! I can't stop smiling!

Stupid Zuko…

Suki POV

Goodness getting Mai and Zuko together was a lot easier than I thought it would be!

I'm so happy for them! Now all my little duckling are paired and happy!

The only thing we have left is the concert and the board.

We can do this.

We all have our support now. No matter what we got each others backs.

Azula POV

"Father the concert is tomorrow." I said, walking into his study.

"hmph, what does it matter? They are just a bunch of pathetic ungrateful children." He stated bored.

I wonder if I should tell him about the petition? Yes I know all about it. Father may not think to highly of the students, but I know that you should never under estimate your inferiors. I know what will happen if I tell father, he'll expel all of them and spread rumors to destroy their image. Zuko will suffer.

But I also know that he won't believe me, and if he does believe me then he'll ask for more information, and I don't have any.

"Azula, you're presence is a hindrance. Leave." He ordered. Well fine, I guess I won't tell you about the petition, no skin off my back.

I left him alone and went to my room. My mother decorated this room. I don't know why I never changed it… It not like she liked me much! It was all about precious Zuko. Well whatever the fuck! It's not like I care!

I hate my brother! And I hate my mother!

They can go and disappear for all I care….

I pulled out my mother's picture, and stared at it as tears flowed down my face. Sometimes when I'm alone, I wish I had turned out the way my mother had wanted, maybe then I'd have friends, maybe then I'd have been happy.

But what's done is done, mother is gone and now Zuko is gone. Nothing is in this world stays, so I might as well get over it and get strong.

I think I'm going to go to Zuko's little bands concert tomorrow.

Father may be too stupid to see the seriousness of this, but I'm not.

I'll go and fuck around for a bit then come back and report to father, then he'll give me the praise I deserve.

And then I can watch Zuko get ground into the dirt like the little bug he is!

I wiped away the tears as quickly as I could, and went to take a shower.

I let the hot water wash over me and all the pain vanished.

How did Zuko get such great friends? They've always supported him, no matter what he always had them to lean on. I noticed it when I was freshman last year. Zuko would always be followed around by tons of people, but to them he showed some fake mask, but to Aang and Teo I saw him actually smile and relax.

Zuko, who couldn't even keep our father from kicking out our mother, who couldn't even save himself from getting his eye burned, who even got fucking kicked out of the house. How does he always get the best in life? Why can't that be mine? I'm not a bad person! I have feelings and dreams! I'm human damn it! So why can't I have the same happiness as him.

I walked out of the shower, and got dressed. My shit load of homework glared at me from the desk. Thank for father even I was dealing with massive amounts of homework, but whatever it'll make me stronger.

Holy fuck! I can't believe it's so late now? Ugh, I need to start doing half this homework at school or some shit, I'm exhausted. But now I have the weekend free… Its not like I have anything to do.

I went over to the bed and picked up the picture gain.

I stared at her picture for a long time. What the fuck is wrong with me? I should throw this stupid thing away and yet I'm holding it close to my heart and crying.

Maybe I am weak.

* * *

**Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing I really appreciate it! :D**

**I was wondering tho.. Is their something more you'd like?**

**More romance? More humor? More POV from one or more of the characters? Less POV from one or more of the character?**

**Is Azula POV a good or bad?**

**Thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I no own Avatar or character!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**I apologize for it being rushed.**

Aang POV

YESS! TODAY IS THE DAY! I'm kinda nervous… What if someone from Ozai's side actually comes? What if they tell him about the petition? What can he actually do to us… I don't really care what he does to me, but its Katara I'm worried about, she doesn't need more drama. *sigh* Katara…

Holy crap I just text from her!

Katara: **Aang Meet Me at The Park We Kissed at! NOWWW!**

Well this is new, but whatever my lady wants…

Holy shit I don't think I've ever run to the park as fast as this! I bet I kicked up a bloody tornado!

Woot finally found Katara! Wow she's so beautiful, I still get breathless around her… or maybe that's from running?

"Aang you're here!" She glomped me in a warm tight hug.

"Hey sweet lips." I greeted, getting a death glare in response. "I mean hi Katara!" I said quickly, it's too early to get her mad.

"So… we have a couple hours before we actually have to go and help set up…" She's blushing and being all shy. "We're going to have a little date!" She cheered, pulling me over to a giant tree. There was already a blanket set out, with a blue picnic basket in the center. We grabbed a seat against the tree, snuggling together.

"Katara I don't want to burst your bubble, but its kinda early to have a picnic." I said nuzzling her hair.

"Psh, there are no rules that say we can't have a breakfast picnic!" she declared, reaching up to nibble on my chin.

"Alright, but I still want desert!" I said, pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck, making little love bites.

We ate and chat, occasionally sharing a kiss or snuggle. I feel like I'm in heaven now. I just want to drown in her scent and her body, but it's too soon. I'll wait until she's ready.

Katara POV

So me and Aang are here together having a breakfast picnic… RAWR! I WANNA GET HIM NAKED! I guess I probably shouldn't have invited him anywhere so public, but it was Suki's idea… who's probably shagging with my brother right now since our dad's at work. FUCK. Damn it Suki, I'll get you for this.

Aang's so cute! I like it when he blushes and stutters, but damn it! I want some passion, right when we're getting to the good stuff he always pulls away. I wonder why…

I pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, making sure to trap him.

He responded eagerly enough. It was just a play of lips, I pressed up more, licking at his lips. He paused before responding, licking into my mouth and tangling with my tongue.

Goodness he's a great kisser….

I don't know how long it's been, but right now I'm willing to get naked and do him here in the park. Somehow I've ended up in his lap, crushed to hard chest. Yes! I can feel the passion and lust and love just radiating off him, I want him so bad now. I can feel his erection, maybe I should drag off to someplace we can get a little fun time.

He pulled away, just as my hands traveled under his shirt. He looked at me, then closed his eyes hard, breathing hard, and leaned his forehead against mine. I'm fighting the urge to pout, I mean I understand, a park is probably not the right place to get all hot and steamy, but I'm really craving him. And obviously he wants me too. Rawr! I can feel his hard on disappear… He has amazing will power. Jerk…

Aang POV

Fuck… I'm not going to have out first time be at a park! I can see how turned on Katara is, but if we did it at a park I'd never be able to look her in the eyes again. She's not a trick that I'm using to get some release, she's the person I love and I'm bang her brains out when the time is right… when the fuck is that going to be!

Maybe I'll do it on our one month anniversary…

Right now I'm just going to snuggle and ignore Katara pouting at me.

Normal POV

It was some time before Katara and Aang went their separate ways to get ready for the concert, they met up again outside the hall, along with the rest of their friends and Teo's bouncers, Toph's "helpers" and Mai's cleanup crew.

The bouncers were surprisingly fast as they decorated the hall the way Mai instructed, Toph's helpers decorated the booth, and set out the merchandise and signature forms, they knew what to do in case someone from Ozai's school showed up, they would hide the signatures in a slot under the table and play stupid, selling as much band merchandise as they could. The merchandise was surprising to everyone but Toph, who couldn't see it or care, and Mai who brought it.

"I thought we might as well have some truth to our back up plan." She said, her voice showing little interest.

"Wow Mai! Thank you! We really owe you!" exclaimed Zuko, completely awestruck at how resourceful his girlfriend was. She'd gotten little buttons with their name on it, a gothic punk looking t-shirt with their name on it, and pens and mugs.

"It's not that great. My dad had a bunch of these lying around, they're used for advertising company stuff, so I just asked them to put the band name on it." She explained still bored.

Zuko gave her a hug, Suki spazzed about the beautiful shirts.

"How many did you buy?" Asked Katara amazed.

"Four boxes of each thing." She answered. Katara's jaw dropped. That was still a lot.

"Hey one of you 'helpers' put one of each thing at every booth and set it up pretty like." Ordered Toph, the helpers quickly went to work, emulating the way Mai had set it up.

"Maybe we should all wear shirts." Said Suki. "That way people will know who's' part of the band, and who's working." Everyone agreed, since it wasn't that bad of an idea. The helpers, the bouncers, the everyone there got a shirt. They looked pretty bad ass.

By the time the band had set up the stage, their instruments and had one sound check, a massive group of students showed up, ready to party.

Katara and Aang shared a passionate kiss backstage, settling each other's nerves before settling their eyes back on the stage. Suki and Sokka were doing the introductions.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" cheered Suki. "Thank you all for coming! My name is Suki and this is Sokka!"

"I hope you guy are here to party!" Hollered Sokka, riling up the crowd. He had a good presence on stage. "THIS IS FOR FREEDDOOOM! We don't want Ozai's damn reform! We like our school the way it is right!" He asked getting hell yea in reply from the crowd. "Well we're going to bring him down! Sign our petition and let's get rid of OZAI!" The cheer was deafening, every person in that crowd was psyched beyond all thought. Many actually went to the booths and got the signing out of the way, even buying some of the merchandise.

"Now it is my honor to present the band AVATAR!" Introduced Suki, giving the cue.

They ran on stage, except Sokka who just grabbed his guitar and blasted a couple notes. They got into position and began without hesitation, they're practiced so well that none of them doubted each other or themselves. Joy shined from their face, and they gave their all. Katara singing her heart out to the crowd and they were responding in kind. Her voice touched them in ways that not many other would ever do again. She sang of freedom and rebellion. A cliché topic but one that got the point across. They didn't have the luxury of failing.

They started at the concert at eight and only had four hours to get all the signatures they needed. Between each song Katara would cheer the crowd on to sign, then jump into another song.

Sometime around eleven Azula showed up. She wanted to see how many signatures they'd gotten. As she entered the hall, she was shocked to see the crowd and the band. They were radiating something she couldn't even understand. They were all so happy, even the music was great… Something sick grew within her. An anger, a psychosis, something was growing. She own darkness was spreading throughout her body, infecting her heart. In that second she made up her mind to destroy everything. But first what she came here to do.

She walked up to one of the booth, asking to sign a petition, they said they didn't know what she was talking and offered her a shirt. Slapping the shirt away to stalked to another booth and was given the same reply, this repeated for the other two booths. As her anger rose, she saw Mai in the corner watching the band play and she stalked over to her.

"Where is your fucking petition?" snarled Azula, her ears going deaf from the music and screaming crowd, it was disgusting to her. Unknown to her Toph had had one of her helpers take the signatures and put them in Sokka's car for safe keeping.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Mai, her bored tone heard even in the crowd. Snarling Azula struck out her hand, and slapped Mai hard across the face. Mai just gave her a bored look and went back to looking at the band, fuming on the inside.

Azula walked away to the bar, her anger was beyond its boiling point. She noticed a lighter on the floor and grabbed. A plan forming in her brain.

Zuko watched Mai, it was rare when he wasn't, he saw what Azula had done. Mai seemed fine, but he couldn't help but keep boiling, how dare she hit Mai.

He was already planning retaliation for Mai.

Everything was still going well, until a fire suddenly broke out at the booth closest to the band. The fire jumped from the booth to the stage, the crowd ran away. The bouncers moved fast, grabbing a fire extinguisher and putting the fire out as quickly as possible. Azula hid in the shadows watching, an evil smile on her lips.

Zuko and Sokka jumped off the stage to grab fire extinguishers and help put out the fire, Aang grabbed Katara and picked her up bridal style, jumping from the stage, and depositing her to the safety of Mai, Toph and Teo. Mai wrapped her arms around Katara who was trembling, calming her down as best she could, she actually showed another emotion. Katara hugged Mai letting the fear subside, the fire had been so close to her, and she had frozen.

The flames were put out quickly, minimum damage to the stage, major damage to the booth and curtains. Thankfully no one had been hurt. The boxers checked on the teens then went and helped clean up the hall.

The teens huddled together, watching everyone work, they were shock, and stayed in a stupefied state until they were gently ushered out from the hall.

"I guess I won't be getting the security deposit back." Said Mai, her voice back to her normal bored tone. Katara and the other laughed softly. Katara pulled away from the hug and shook herself from her stupor.

"How did a fire get started?" she asked, thinking back they didn't' have anything flammable.

"Azula probably started it." Said Mai, going to stand next to Zuko, who quickly wrapped an arm around her.

"That fucking lunatic!" Growled Aang, he pulled Katara into a hug, pressing his face into her hair. He was beyond furious, Azula could have burned down the damn building, she could have gotten Katara hurt!

Katara POV

Aang held me so tight… I thought I would melt into his arms, my heart was still beating really hard, but being near him is calming me down. How could someone be so crazy as to start a fire… Someone could have died! What if Aang got hurt? Or Sokka! Or Zuko! Does she understand that we all have someone that loves, and that would be hurt if something happened to any of us? That crazy bitch!

"Well isn't this a sweet a display of affection." Mocked a voice. We turned toward the voice, it was Azula.

"What the hell do you want bitch?" Snarled Sokka, Suki holding him tight.

Azula walked closer to us. "I don't want anything, I'm just thinking that it was such a pity that your show got cut short." she said in mock regret.

"Don't give me that crap Azula." Said Aang, his voice was dangerous and low. He moved so I was behind him, and faced off against her.

"What crap Aang? I don't have a clue what you're talking about?" she said, playing stupid. Well she is stupid…

"We're not retard! We know you started this damn fire! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU fucking could have killed someone! Are you so selfish that you'd risk other people's lives for your own petty jealousy?" He shouted, he was mad, his body was trembling with rage, I want to hug him, but he's moved to far ahead of me.

"Me? Jealous? Who would be jealous of commoners?" She snarled, baring her teeth.

"You are jealous, you've always been jealous of everyone that had happiness! You're a small bitter person! You're unlovable and inhuman! Just get lost!" He yelled.

Azula's face darkened, and before anyone could react she pulled out a knife, and ran toward Aang stabbing him in the stomach, before turning and running away.

I watched Aang crumble to the ground in pain, Teo called the police and ambulance. I felt frozen, everything just slowed down. The knife was gone, I took off my jacket and ran to where Sokka and Zuko were, next to him on the ground. Aang's teeth were clenched in pain. I held his hand, tears flowing down my face.

Sokka POV

HOLY SHIT THAT CRAZY BITCH STABBED AANG!

WE CAN'T LOSE HIM AND WE FUCKING WONT! Katara can't lose someone else!

I took her jacket and pressed it to the wound, Azula had taken the knife and ran away. The coward!

Katara's hands are clasped around Aang's, tears are just falling, my poor little sister. I'm so sorry you have to get hurt.

The medics couldn't arrive fast enough, they took Aang and Katara, since she refused to leave his side, and went to the hospital, they'd stabilized Aang thankfully. He'll probably survive, that crazy bastard is pretty lucky.

We've all called our parents and told them what happened, Toph and Teo got picked up at the hospital and taken home. Mai is going to leave soon, and uncle is coming to wait with me and Zuko at the hospital. We're all worried about Aang. Katara's a mess, she's closed up and refuses to talk, tears are just flowing down her face. Dad said that he would come and wait with us after he got off work.

Zuko POV

Uncles finally here. He looked at me and Sokka then at Katara and went straight to her. I'm not sure what he said but she's finally stopped crying, and she's sipping tea. Uncle and his tea…

Sokka POV

UNCLE IROH IS MAGIC! HE GOT KATARA TO STOP CRYING AND ACTUALLY DRINK TEA! This man is amazing.

Normal POV

It was some time before the doctor returned to them. Katara and Sokka's father arrived, Aang's uncle Gyasto arrived and waited. The adults chatted with each other, and the teen huddled together.

"I have good news." He said cheerily. "Your friend is going to live, he was beyond lucky that they knife didn't hit any of his major arteries. He'll only have to take it easy for a month or so. Are you his guardian?" the doctor asked Gyasto.

They went and chatted about medication and payment. Aang would spend another night in the hospital then return home Monday night. They were allowed to go and visit him.

Katara was the first to see him, but looked pretty good, a little pale but good. She held her tears back and hugged him, kissing his lips and face. The others decided to give them some privacy before actually going to talk to Aang themselves.

"Thank god you're ok." Whispered Katara, kissing his lips and hands tracing over his stomach.

"Katara you should know better. I wouldn't let some psycho bitch kill." He said, against her lips, deepening the kiss. He crushed her to him, breathing in her smell and drowning in her taste. He could have died, this added thought caused a frenzy between their lips, they couldn't have enough of each other. They were almost devouring each other.

An awkward cough from the door, caused them to break apart. They looked over, blushing, to see a very embarrassed and guilty Zuko standing in the door.

"Zuko! Come in!" said Aang, smiling up at his friend.

"Aang I'm so sorry." Started Zuko. "This is my fault!"

"Zuko, calm down! It's not your fault. It's Azula's fault." Said Aang, kindly. He knew his friend would be guilty over what happened. "I don't blame you, and no one else blames you."

"Zuko, don't feel guilty the person who should feel guilty is Azula." Said Katara, resting her head on Aang's shoulder.

"Zuko you should go home and get some rest, you look like a mess." Said Aang, worried about his friend.

"I believe you all need some rest. Tonight has been very… difficult." Said Gyasto walking in. "Katara your father is calling for you, he says its time for you to go. Its been a pleasure to meet you." He said patting her shoulder.

Katara gave Aang a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"Aang how are you feeling?" Asked Gyasto, taking a seat next to Aang's bed, when everyone was gone.

"I'm kinda sore, but I feel fine." Said Aang.

"Alright Aang, the police want to know if you want to press charges against who did this to you."

"No." Said Aang after a pause.

"are you sure?" asked Gyasto a little surprised.

"Yes." He answered, he was beginning to feel drowsy and could barely think.

"I'll let you rest Aang." His guardian said kindly, leaving him to rest.

Aang's last thought before oblivion was Katara.

It was Monday morning, Teo, Toph and Mai quickly walked up the stairs into boards room. They were armed with their formal petition and over 3500 signatures. They were ready to argue their case.

"You have a very strong arguments. And the number of petitions you've gotten is impressive, but what is so bad about Head Master Ozai?" Asked a balding board head.

"He's taken away all the sports for girls, we're not allowed to do any of the science or math related extracurricular. We're being held back from reaching our full potential." Said Mai, her voice strong and with conviction.

"He's lengthen our classes, and shortened our lunch. We're being punished for simple things. He's trying to rule our lives instead of guide us as a person of education should. He is not qualified to be in this profession nor is he qualified to be head master. We are asking to you remove the reforms he's made, as well as remove and replace him as a head master with whoever you see is fit." Said Teo.

The heads were quiet for a minute, looking back over the formal petition and thinking about the children had said. They'd gone through so much trouble, they wouldn't waste their times if it wasn't important for them.

"We accept your proposal." They stated.

Sighing with relief the teens were then sent out and the heads assistants were sent to start to start the paperwork to remove Ozai.

By Friday he would be officially fired from his position and another person would be elected to be head master.

On Friday night Ozai and Toph were sent a letter, stating Ozai had been petitioned against and effective immediately he was to remove himself from the school along with his personal belongings. He was fired.

Toph called everyone to uncle Irohs shop and showed them the letter, they were beyond excited. And unsure whether Ozai had gotten the letter. Zuko still had something left to get from his father's house, and they thought they all might as well go and serve the order personally to Ozai.

Azula's POV

So father has called me to his office. Hmmm something tells me its news.

I looked at mothers picture and took it with me, putting it in my pocket along with something else.

"Yes father you called." I said bored.

"Did you know about the petition?" He asked, his back turned to me. I pulled out the other thing in my pocket and aimed it him.

"Yes." I said simply. With that he turned around in rage, but that rage was short lived, especially when he saw what was in my hand. He was scared now.

"Azula put down the gun." He said, trying to sound all calm. But I can see the fear and weakness in him now. How pathetic.

I aimed at where his heart should be and before he could react I shot him, he crumpled pretty nicely. I walked to him and looked down, he was in pain and still alive. I aimed one last time and shot him in the head, blowing his brains out all over the floor.

Go figure… His blood isn't black.

Normal POV

The teens arrived at Ozai's house, they had the letter in hand and were planning to rub it in Ozai's face. Zuko was here to get his mothers picture. Aang tagged along, he wanted to talk to Azula, and so did Katara. Sokka, Suki and Mai came as support. Toph and Teo stayed with Iroh, they wanted to celebrate by having date night.

Zuko still had the keys to the house and walked in quickly. It was eerily silent. The house seemed dead.

"Zuko where's your dad going to be?" Asked Aang, holding tight to Katara's hand.

"probably in his office." Said Zuko. Leading the way up the stairs.

They opened the office door, planning to tell Ozai off, but instead were caught frozen.

Ozai was on the floor, dead and bleeding, two bullet holes, one in his chest the other in his head.

"Hello Zuzu." Said Azula, turning the chair around to face them. She had a gun and a file in her hand. In her lap was her mother's picture.

"Azula what have you done?" Whispered Zuko, horrified as his mind made the connection. Azula killed Ozai. She killed her own father, their father.

"Me? I've done what any monster would do." She stated, recalling her mother's name for her. She aimed the gun at Zuko. "I could kill right now."

They didn't say anything. She stood up from behind the desk, and threw the folder at him. He half caught it and looked down, and while everyone was distracted Azula moved the gun from him to her own head and pulled the trigger.

Everyone was in shock.

She took her life in front of them.

Mai was the first to react, calling the police.

Zuko stared in horror at the brain matter on the wall, then at the pool of blood his father was in. Mai wrapped arms around him, giving him comfort.

Aang gently took the file from Zuko's lax grip and looked at it. On the front was Zuko's mother's name, Ursa, in big black letters. He carefully opened and saw that it was a file on her.

Zuko could be reunited with him mother.

Aang POV

Its been two weeks since the concert and death of Ozai and Azula. It surprises me, and I feel sorrow. I'm beginning to sympathize Azula. She wasn't really a bad person, just broken. If we hadn't been so selfish maybe we all could have helped her to heal….

"Aang! Where do you keep your salt?" Yelled Katara from the kitchen, she had come over to cook a feast for me and the kids.

"Its in the top left cabinet." I answered. I went and took a seat next to Gyasto, watching the news with him.

Zuko's gone through a lot, him and uncle planned the funeral, and even sold Ozai's old house. Mai's been with him all the way, we all have. He wont admit it but he's hurting a lot. On the bright side, he was able to contact his mother, and she's coming to visit him in a couple of months.

The phone rang and Gyasto picked it up. I tuned out not really caring.

"Aang someone would like to talk to you." He said handing it over to me. Weird everyone usually calls me on my cell.

"Hello? Aang White speaking." I said quickly.

"Hello, my names John Patterson, I'm a representative from Elemental Music Industries." Started the man on the phone. My ears just went numb. "My company recently received a video of your performance, and we are amazed. We would be honored if AVATAR would be willing to come down to our studio, we'd like to make a contract with you guys."

"Th-The honor would be ours! When would you like us to be meet you?" I asked, stuttering.

He gave me an address and date, along with the time.

I went and gave Katara a big kiss, then texted everyone else about what happened!

Our little rebellion, just might turn professional.

**Continue? or stop?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I nu own Avatar or characters!**

**Thank you for Reading and Reviewing!**

Katara POV

We're all trying to crowd into Elemental Record studio, a branch off the main Elemental Music Industries. I've said their name SO many times already, I just can't help it! We could become a professional band! I never dreamed that this would happen. I mean come on now, it was just supposed to be a form of rebellion, a way to get signatures. I've pinched myself so much these last seven days! I think I have a bruise in my side… blah…

I keep sneaking little peaks at Aang… He looks so calm and collected, he's a really a handsome guy… I've never really noticed but… he's really tall!

"So we're here said Mai." I can hear the struggle in her voice to sound interested, but she's just as excited as the rest of us.

Toph's even a little perky, though she was a little upset in the car that Teo couldn't make it, he had to get a check up to with the new doctor.. I hope everything goes well!

Suki and Sokka are snuggling close together, this is the first time Sokka's been so quiet! He's nervous, we're all nervous, and getting antsy from waiting down here. The lady sure is taking a while to get here.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice whispered in my ear, wrapping strong arms around me. It was Aang, but when did he move?

"Nothing…" I answered… I didn't know what else to say.

"Really?" he asked nuzzling my neck.  
"Maybe…" He still makes my heart beat so fast.

"Come on, it's you. There's never a moment you're not thinking." He chuckled, his breath tickling my ear.

"I was just thinking about where we were five weeks ago. We didn't even dream about making this a real time thing, we just wanted our rights as students." I said thoughtfully.

"I know what you mean." He replied, kissing my head. "This doesn't feel real, but it is." He sighed happily, squeezing me a little. "I'm still trying to figure out how they got the house number." Ya know I was kinda confused about that too.

"We can ask." I said, turning to kiss his cheek.

It was some time before the security lady returned, by that time we had all finally taken a seat and calmed our nerves down. She invited us into the elevator and gave us instructions. Once we reach the 50th floor, we're to go straight down the hall and enter the door on the right, the door on the left is the bathroom. She smiled at us kindly and wished us luck before the elevator closed.

As we went up my ears started popping.

We all stayed quiet, listening to the elevator music. Sokka was looking intently at the button.

"Why is there never a 13th floor?" He asked. We didn't know how to answer, but it did break the silence and we talked about the superstition, laughing and losing some of our nervousness. EVEN MAI LAUGHED!

The door dinged open and we walked down the hall as instructed. Everything was so clean and shiny. Zuko knocked on the door, and opened it when we heard "enter".

We walked in, literally holding our breaths and paused.

GYATSO WAS STANDING IN THE ROOM! WHAT!

"Gyatso! What are you doing here?" asked Aang a confused look on his face.

"I thought I would visit an old son of mine." He chuckled when he saw our confused expression. "Kuzon lived in the temple with us before, he's also your older cousin Aang."

I could see Aang trying to wrack his brain and remember.

"You probably don't remember me, you were very young and still in shock over your parents death." Said a nicely dressed man, he looked like Aang except with older and with hair, and no tattoos.

"It's nice to meet, I apologize for not remembering." Said Aang, he had a weird look on his face… I'll talk to him about it later.

"Don't be so formal!" Laughed Kuzon, he gestured to the seats. "Relax and introduce yourselves. I know Aang here already, and you're the drummer?" He asked. Aang nodded.

We grabbed all grabbed a seat, Toph being Toph put her feet up on the empty seat.

"I'm Katara, I'm the singer." I said blushing.

"I remember from the video! You have a powerful voice!" exclaimed kuzon, he was a very sincere person. I can see how he's related to Aang. "By the way those shirts you guys had on were awesome. I would love to know how you got them."

"I'm Zuko I played the one of the guitars. This is Mai my girlfriend and she was the one one that got shirt and everything else." Mai blushed, and looked out the window, her grip tightened on Zuko's hand.

"I'm Sokka and I played the other guitar. This is my girlfriend Suki who did the introduction." Suki waved happily.

"I remember! You both have great stage presence. Mai if you would be willing I'd appreciate getting the name and contact of the company you ordered your merchandise from." Suki beamed and Mai nodded.

"I'm Toph, I played the keyboard." She looked bored, and sad.

"You did a great job for someone who's blind; I was blown away when I heard."

Toph grunted a thank you. "So are you actually impressed with us? Or are doing this cause you're Aang's cousin?"

Kuzon chuckled at her bluntness and our horrified looks. "I was actually impressed, when I received the video from my subordinates I had no clue it was Aang until I looked closely."

Normal POV

"One of your guys said something about a contract?" Asked Zuko, wanting to be all business.

"Yes! About the contract I want to make sign you guys up with a two year contract. Just to start out and get your name to the public. Then it's up to you guys if you want to make another contract for eight years. After those eight years you would have a permanent contract with us. You still can still change it and debate the contract, but no matter what we'd probably keep you in the industry and give any funding you'd need." Explained Kuzon.

"So… what would the two year contract entitle us?" Asked Sokka, being serious.

"With the two year contract you'd have full run of our studios in any location, and we'll supply the instruments. You won't have the freedom to write your own songs yet, but we will take your opinion into account. You'll be given the funds to travel, and we'll set up your concerts. As well as advertise you, sell your merchandise and music videos. Whatever profit you make we take 30% and the rest is split amongst you. We'll also hire a manager and agent for you." He explained. "With the eight year contract you'll be allowed to write your own song if you wish to, hire your own agent and manager, and you will still have the funding from the company."

"We're still in high school, what if we want to go to college?" Asked Katara.

"We'll pay for half of your college." He said simply. He seemed happy with the notion they wanted further education. "After your schooling, you will have to come down to our main branch in California." They nodded, figuring as much.

"Mai and Suki acted as our agent and manager before." Stated Sokka. "Is there any way we could keep them?"

"Hmm.. I believe there is, with the agent and manager we provide you can ask them to do an internship or assistant position. That way they learn the tricks of the trade, get the benefits with our college deal and are always with you."

With that everything was settled, each of them signed the contract and were introduced to their new manager and agent. Suki became an intern manager, and Mai was an assistant agent.

"When do you guys graduate?" Asked Kuzon, drinking coffee with Gyatso.

"Eight months." They all replied instantly.

"That'll work, but be ready for your lives turning upside when you guys have your come out." He warned. He took their contact, and other information before giving them a tour of the building.

* * *

Gyatso stayed behind to chat more with Kuzon, the teens left to see uncle. They were excited to tell him the great news. They were about to turn into a professional band.

Mai called her a parents and told her of new job, as did Suki.

Sokka and Katara sent their father a message quickly retelling what happened, and Toph called and told her parents and Teo.

"I'm very proud of you guys." Said uncle, pouring them tea. They were at his tea shop and business was slow. "But what if this interferes with your studies? Or crazy fan decide they want to bear your children?" He chuckled.

"We'll handle it as it comes." Promised Zuko, going to grab snacks.

"Will you be able to handle the press?" Asked Uncle, giving them each a serious look.

"Yes." They answered automatically.

"Are you sure? You will have no privacy, everything will be blown out of proportion, there will be gossip and drama. You're lives will be turned upside down." He warned, sipping tea.

"We understand uncle. But I think we can handle, we just need to stick together." Said Zuko, placing a tray of cookies on the table.

"Well I'm glad you do. Don't go and forget poor old uncle here." He chuckled again.

"Psh it would take a lot to forget you uncle." Said Toph, to everyone's surprise. "What?"

It was some time before they all left. Each very excited about their future. For now they were all together, except Teo, and they was no impending problems or signs of doom.

* * *

Kuzon POV

"Welcome home sir." Said one of the maids.

"Thank you!" I replied. Damn is it good to be home. California is definitely warmer then Washington.

I made my way to the office and unpacked my stuff.

I put the band AVATAR and its members into the system I'd created. I even added in Teo.

Things went a lot better easier than I thought they would with this band. They're all so full of life and love. I'm expecting great things from them and I know they won't let me down.

Right now I'm just looking at the pictures of the eight teens, I've them in order by the couples. Teo and Toph, Suki and Sokka, Mai and Zuko, Aang and Katara. I wish I'd gotten a chance to meet Teo, I heard from Suki that he set up the security for the concert, that takes a lot of planning and intelligence. Maybe I can find a place for him in my company. We always need more brains in the security management.

AVATAR has something my other bands are lacking, they have a luster.

Normal POV

The door slammed open, causing Kuzon to jump in his seat. Forget his train of thought.

"I'm so sorry sir!" said the maid. "He said that it was important that he see you!" She had tears in her eyes, and a red hand print on her face.

"Whats the meaning of you bringing in newbs to our scene. We're the hottest thing on the charts right now! You should be focusing on us! Not wasting your time with brats." Snarled the grungy looking teen.

"Jet I've warned you numerous times not to slam my door like that." Sighed Kuzon, getting annoyed.

"WHY ARE YOU BRINGING IN NEWBS!" Snarled Jet. Spit flying from his mouth.

"It is my company and I can do anything I want, that include bringing in new bands who I believe have potential." He stated calmly.

"You're supposed to be helping my band stay on the top." Growled Jet.

"I can't keep helping you when you keep putting yourself in trouble." Kuzon was beginning to lose his temper. "You do stupid stunts which get you criticized then come crawling to me to fix all your problems. If you actually listened to someone you wouldn't need to be bailed out every few days."

"I'm a teenager! I have the right to live my life to the fullest! I still make you money!" He shouted, his anger directed at everything but himself.

"Yes you have a right, what you don't have common sense! The way you are living is atrocious! Sex, drugs, extortion! These are not the things I want connected with my company. I gave you one more chance, if you mess up again I'm kicking you out! Your contract will be annulled, and you band is finished. Though I may keep your band mates. At least they have the common sense not to do anything illegal or stupid."

Jet glared at his boss, anger was building up. He wanted to punch something. He looked down at the desk and saw the pictures. Before Kuzon could react, Jet picked up the picture of Katara.

"She's kinda hot." He commented.

"She's the lead singer for band, and taken. You keep your claws away from her." Warned Kuzon, taking the picture back.

Jet smirked and left, slamming the door closed.

Rubbing his face, Kuzon felt exhausted. "Why do I put up with his crap?" He asked no one in particular.

"Because you're too kind." Answered a voice by the window. It was the maid that welcomed him home and slapped by Jet.

"I'm sorry about Jet!" He started, standing up and going to his fridge. He pulled out an icy pack, and pressed it to her cheek.

"It's fine sir." She said, taking the ice pack. She walked over to his desk and fixed some of the lose papers.

"I'm sorry I don't remember your name." He said, looking at her closely.

"My name is Jin Kanami." She turned to look at him. "I'm a reporter for the Starz."

Kuzon stared at her. A plan forming. "Ms Kanami, may I ask for your help in something." He was going to get rid of Jet.

"Of course sir." She said with a smile, reading his mind.

She grabbed a seat in front of his desk, and he went back to his chair.

"I think you can see that I've been having a lot of trouble with Jet. His band is going well enough, but they're dropping slowly." Started Kuzon.

"I know what you're asking." Said Jin, looking him in the eyes. "You want to write an article which is destroy his character and give you a reason to annul his contract."

"In a word, yes." Said Kuzon, he felt guilty, but Jet was on his last nerves.

"I'll do it, but on one condition." She said.

"You want full coverage of the new band that I'm bringing into the scene." He stated.

She smiled and nodded.

"Deal, but the interview will only be with me, they're still in high school at the moment and I want to save them as much drama as I can until they get here." He said, setting the ground rules.

"That works for me." She said, putting the ice pack away.

"Good, I'll pick you up next week and you can get your story over dinner. Do you like Italian?" He asked.

She blushed and stuttered out a yes.

Things were looking up for Kuzon.

Katara POV

"Do we have to watch another horror movie?" Whined Aang. Gosh he's such a big baby.

"Yes! They're fun!" I exclaimed, snuggling closer to him. I felt him gulp. He really is a big baby.

"There is nothing fun about being scared!"

"There is too! It gives me a chance to play your prince in shining armor and hold you close." He glared down at me. I giggled. He's so fun to tease.

We watched two more scary movies before Aang said he had enough, and went and put on an action flick.

We wrapped around each other again and spent most of the movie making out.

He pulled me up a bit more so I was straddling his hips, his tongue dancing with mine. I rubbed my hands down his side, and traced his hand over back, pressing me down on him. I pushed his shirt up a little, just rubbing his muscled abs. He pulled my shirt up, pressing and ruby his tummy on mine. I enjoyed the feeling, rubbing my boobs on his chest. Gosh I wanted him so bad. He was devouring my mouth, rubbing his hands over my back and arms. I rubbed our hips together, testing to his reaction. He gasped against my mouth, pressing his hips up. I moaned, feeling his hard on press against me. I took advantage of his mouth, taking the lead. He followed, rubbing his hands over my butt, making squirm and press closer. He groaned, rubbing his hips hard on mine.

"WHOA! This was not what I was expecting to see." Said my dad's voice from the door. We jumped apart, blushing hard and apologizing.

He chuckled, and gave his best stern look. Before going upstairs to knock on Sokka's door, it was time for dinner.

Suki and Aang joined us for dinner, it was just a combo platter of pizza and cheese sticks.

We joked and talked of the future. Filling my dad in of our new contract and Suki's position.

Dad was really proud of all of us.

"So now that my children are about to become famous, are you going to forget little old dad?" He asked, making me think back to uncle.

"NO WAY!" yelled Sokka.

"We couldn't forget you dad!" I added.

"Ya know, my parents asked me the same thing." Added Suki, looking thoughtful.

"Yea, Gyatso asked me too." Said Aang.

Our dad chuckled again. "Only true family will ask that." He said. "Aang, Suki, would you guys like to sleep over tonight?" Asked my dad.

They said they'd love to, Suki called and asked her parents, Aang called and told Gyatso. Suki's parents said it was fine.

"Sokka you and Aang will share a room, Suki you and Katara." The guys groaned, and me and Suki giggled.

I kissed Aang goodnight, and went to have girl time with Suki.

"You and Aang are so cute." She gushed.

"aww thank you! You and my brother don't look to bad either." I said teasing her. We giggled and talked about school for a bit, we still didn't have a head master.

"Do you think things will change when you guys become famous?" Asked Suki. She sound sleepy.

"No. At least I hope it doesn't." I answer, I felt unsure. What if things did change?

"I hope we always stay true to each other." She yawned and fell asleep.

"Me too." I whispered.

I hope nothing tears us apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**I no own avatar or character.**

**thank you for reading, and please review :)**

Aang POV

I'm exhausted. Finals just started and I've spent every night cramming and talking to Katara. Whoever the fuck invented finals needs to go jump in a shark infested pool.

Katara POV

FUCK FINALS! I'M SOOOO TIRED! Only three more days. I can do this…

Sokka POV

I'M GOING TO DIE! WHY YOU NO END!

Suki POV

Finals aren't going to be bad… I'm sleepy.

Mai POV

*sigh* Finals…

Zuko POV

RAWWRRRRRR! DAMN IT! WHY DON'T I KNOW THIS!

Teo POV

WOOT! Finals are way too easy!

Toph POV

*yawn* I wonder if Teo's done yet…

Normal POV

"How's the studying going?" Asked Iroh. The teens had decided to meet up and study at uncle's shop. They were exhausted and angry.

They mumbled some incoherent answer and went back to work, sharing notes and quizzing each other.

Uncle chuckled, before putting down some tea and snacks for them. Things were so much simpler in his day and time.

It was about 11pm, Sokka and Katara left, Aang decided to stay the night at uncle and Zuko's, Mai and Toph were picked up, and Teo left on his own, promising that he'd be safe.

Teo POV

Damn… I should've taken Zuko up when he offered to drop me home. Ah well…

It's just another mile and I'm home.

Damn this light! Why is it taking so long….. Being alone makes me talk to myself…

WOOT! Light changed!

Normal POV

There was a flash of light, a screech of tires, and a bleeding teenager on the ground.

A man and woman ran out of the car, screaming for someone to call 911, they checked his pulse, and waited for the ambulance. They struggled to stop the bleeding, she had tears on her face, he was screaming at her. They blamed each other for the predicament they were in; it was her fault for nagging, it was his fault for driving so fast.

It seemed like a life time passed before the ambulance arrived to take the unconscious teen to the hospital, he'd lost so much blood. They looked at each, each sharing a look, he wouldn't survive and if he did, it would be a miracle. They took him in the ambulance and left.

The broken wheelchair forgotten.

Katara POV

Man I love a good shower. Hmm… With only three more days of finals, maybe I should plan something sweet for Aang.

Hmm. What to do? I really enjoyed the last movie date, maybe I can have another one… This time a little more private. *giggle*

I'll call and ask him.

I'm waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" He finally answered.

"Hi Aang! Its me!"

"Katara! What's up sweet lips?" He asked, making me glare at his name for me.

"well… I wanted to set up another movie date with you, but now I just want to push you off a cliff." He laughed, understanding it was for calling me sweet lips. "That sounds great Katara, when would you like to 'push' me?"

I giggled. "how about Saturday?"

"Sounds great, should I bring a change of clothes?"

"Yes…" I wanted to say something naughty, but Sokka's glaring at me.

Putting a hand over my phone, I glared back at Sokka. "what?"

"You ate all the ice cream." He accused, glaring daggers at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"There's another cartoon in the back of the freezer." I said, tuning him out and going back to listening to Aang.

"-so it'll be pretty awesome."

"uh huh." I said enthusiastically pretending I knew what he was talking about.

"I love you Katara." He said, sighing happily.

"aww I love you too. So are you busy right now?"

"nope, I'm just watching Zuko getting his ass kicked in pai –sho."

I laughed. "That's an old person game." I teased. I took a second to drown in Aang's laugh.

"You're an expert on this topic huh. So what are you up to?" He laughed.

"I just finished a shower." I said, trying my best seductive voice.

"hmmm, darn! Why wasn't I invited?" He laughed, teasing me.

I was about to say something, but my other line beeped. It was Toph. Weird… she usually never calls unless it's important.

"Hey I'll call you back."

We said another round of I love yous and hung up. I answered Toph.

"Hey, Toph! Whats up?"

"Turn on the news."

I ran downstairs to turn on the news, but I didn't have to, my dad and brother were already watching it.

Normal POV

Katara stared long and hard the TV. She was horrified.

"A tragic accident has taken place. A couple was driving and ran a red light. They hit an 18 year old paraplegic. He has been taken to the ER, but he chances of survival are slim.

We're told he lost over half the blood in his body, and may have extensive spinal damage. Right now sources tell me, he is being operated on, but I repeat chances of survival are slim. The thing we have to remember just a horrific accident is the broken wheelchair and his blood." She tuned out the rest of her voice. O god it's Teo. Poor Toph, poor Teo.

"Toph I'm so sorry! Are you ok? Do you have any word about Teo?" Katara asked, alerting her brother and father that she was in the room, they turned and looked at her.

"I don't know, I've tried calling everyone, his parents, his siblings." She was breaking down in tears. Her sobs going through the phone.

Sokka grabbed the phone from Katara. "Toph, everything is going to be fine. Forget what the news bitch said, she doesn't know Teo, he won't give up just cause the cards are down, and neither will we. Right now you need to go and calm down, go to sleep if you have to." Sokka ordered, his voice and strict. Katara stared at him, eyes wide. She'd never heard or seen her brother act like this.

Toph mumbled an agreement and hung up. Sokka gave back Katara's phone and called Suki, asking her to help him plan something to for Toph and Teo. Katara called Aang to tell him the news, Iroh and Zuko heard as well, and Zuko told Mai.

Within themselves they decided to take Toph and go visit him tomorrow after school.

None of them could afford skipping finals, and Toph's parents wouldn't want to take her.

Everyone arrived at school early, searching for Toph. It didn't seem like she came.

Aang walked up behind Katara, and pulled her into a hard hug. He was upset about not finding Toph and he was upset about his best friend. He buried his face into Katara's hair, taking in her scent and letting silent tears fall. Katara held him close, kissing his neck and cheek. He shoulders shuddered with silent sobs. Katara's heart felt like it was being ripped, Aang was in so much pain she wished she could help.

It was a while before he pulled away from her and wiped his face. He gave her a shaky smile and said he'd meet her in AP calc, then walked away, shoulders hunched around him.

She thought about it, if he was in this much pain, what must Toph be feeling?

She looked around and saw Mai coming toward her. Mai's shoulder was wet, Zuko had been crying as well.

"I don't like seeing my boyfriend in this much pain." She said shortly, her voice a battle of emotions.

"Me neither, but they wont stop hurting till they know that Teo is ok. I'm sure Toph is in the same boat." Mai looked down at her phone. Sokka had sent them a message, they were going to go to Toph's house and pick her up from there, then go and see Teo.

Suki came up from behind them, and hugged them, startling them from their skin.

"You guys look like you just saw your boyfriends cry." She said sympathetically. Katara and Mai nodded, they looked miserable. "As much as you guys want to be take away their pain, the best thing to do is be the shoulder they need." She said wisely. "Right now nothing will make them stop hurting, so the best course of action is show them you care, and are willing to support to be the support. This might be one of the rare times for you guys to be strong for them."

Suki gave them each a big hug, and then went to her look for Sokka.

"She's right." Said Mai. She patted Katara on the shoulder and left.

Katara went to her class and took her seat behind Aang, he hadn't even noticed her come in.

She watched him for a while, before getting started on her work.

The end of the day didn't come fast enough for them. They sped over to Toph's house, dragged her out and put her in Sokka's car. Then drove to the hospital.

They all paused taking a deep breath then walked in together as one group.

They asked around until they were lead to Teo's room. Other than Toph who couldn't see, they were amazed and sick to their stomach.

Teo was on life support.

Sokka took Toph to the side to explain what was happening. Everyone's heart broke as she broke down and started crying. They watched as she roughly wiped away her tears and made her way to his side, Suki gave her a chair, which she took and sat in. Toph felt around until she delicately took hold of Teo's hand, she held it in her two small ones, letting tears drip down her face. She missed how he'd give her hand random squeezes, how they were always warm. Now they were cold and unresponsive.

They left Toph with Teo, and waited outside, letting her have her time with him.

Suki held Sokka, Zuko held Mai, and Katara held Aang. The guys tears were flowing, they couldn't even breathe. How could this have happened to Teo of all people! He was the one that everyone loved, he could win over anybody.

Now he was in battle for his life.

Aang let his tears fall on Katara's shoulders, her body was crushed to his. He felt so weak and small again. He felt broken. Katara pulled him to a seat, and held him. She let him cry until his tears were spent. She dried them multiple times, kissing him and hugging hip. Cooing soothing and hope filled words in his ears.

A doctor came up. "Are you friends of Teo's?" He asked them kindly. They mumbled an affirmative, in to much sorrow to be polite. "I'm sorry to inform you, but Teo is in a coma." Their face showed more pain. This was the last thing they wanted to hear. "He is responsive, and will probably make it out of the coma." They had hope now.

"Teo was supposed to get a surgery-"started Suki, her voice filled with pain.

"Yes, his parents have ordered that the surgery be done now while he is in a coma." He said, looking sad. "Is that his girlfriend?" The doctor frowned. "I don't want to be cruel, but I believe that she should move on." He was giving his professional opinion. " With the added surgery, he chances of waking up are even less." They stared in horror.

"How can you condone the surgery then?" Asked Katara, she was voicing their question, her arms wrapped protectively around Aang.

"It is not my choice, it is his parents wish." He sounded frustrated. Maybe he wasn't the bad guy after all. "The surgery takes place next week." He said and left them, not wating to see their horrified looks.

"It's too soon." Said Aang, tears choking his voice. "He lost so much blood, that's not enough time." He was in horror.

"we need to talk to his parents." Said Sokka. "maybe we can talk them into waiting?" He was grasping for straws.

This wasn't like overthrowing a crazy power hungry head master, this was real and this was someone's life. A bunch of signatures wouldn't help. They had to play it smart now or they had to trust the parent's decision.

They decided to give Toph more time with Teo, and waited to talk to the parents.

They didn't have to wait long. In a couple of hours his parents showed up carrying flowers. They were surprised to see the group outside of their son's door.

"Aang, Zuko, what are you doing here?" They asked, they weren't trying to be unkind, it was just how they were.

"Mr and Mrs Lin-" started Zuko.

"We came to visit Teo. He's out best friend." Finished Aang, he was angry.

"I see.." Said Mr Lin. Ask Zuko threw Aang a warning look.

"Is that Teo's girlfriend?" Asked Mrs Lin looking in. They nodded.

"Why are you having the surgery so soon?" Asked Aang. No one noticed that Toph had joined them, she stayed quiet listening to them.

"It is our choice. We don't have to explain our decision to a bunch of kids." They said, reminding Toph of her parents.

"You could end up killing him and you're going to be snobs just cause we want to know why you're doing it?" Asked Sokka, his voice was dangerous. This was a side of him no one liked.

"I repeat, it is our choice." They said, looking uncomfortable. These teens seemed more like adults.

"Why? He's your son, you should be trying to protect him and keep him alive! Not do something so risky." Said Zuko, he sounded like he was struggling to stay calm.

"It's because he's our son that we have the right to do anything we want."

"No you don't." Said Toph. "He's not JUST your son. He's our friend. He's our family. He doesn't belong exclusively to you anymore." She said, her voice low, her tear streaked face making her look young.

"You decisions affect all of us. Whether you care or not." Said Katara, she stood up, and looked them in the eye. "Please explain to us why you're doing this." She pleaded.

They caved. "The doctor say that because of the damage his spine he could become completely paralyzed, our choices were to leave our son like that or take a chance that he'll have feeling and walk. We didn't have much time to wait, if we waited he wouldn't be able to receive the surgery…" There were tears in eyes. They went in to look at their son, leaving the teens to absorb their words.

Sokka ushered everyone out into the parking lot. They had seen Teo and had gotten their answers. He suggested that everyone go home, and study. He promised that they could visit tomorrow, but for now everyone needed to separate and come to terms with this in their own way.

Everyone decided to listen to Sokka, and left. No one really talked for the rest of the night. We didn't try to contact each other. This was our time to understand in our own way, and deal with it.

Katara POV

It's one in the morning, and I still can't sleep.

My phones ringing.

"Hello." I answered I was numb, and emotionally drained.

"Katara?" It was Aang, I sat up in bed.

"Aang? Sweetie are you ok?" I asked, I wanted to put my arms around him, but he wasn't here.

"Yea… I'm scared…" He said. I felt my heart break more. My strong boyfriend, he was breaking.

"Its ok Aang. Fear just means that you care." I said, I knew he was talking about Teo.

"I feel so weak. This is my fault." He was close to crying again. I could hear it. "I should have insisted on him getting a ride. I'm such a jack ass." He was berating himself for something he couldn't control.

"No Aang, you're not weak! Caring is not weak! Loving your best friend is not weak! Its not your fault sweetie, no one knew that something like this would have happened. If we did we would never have let him go out." I said, I was crying now. I couldn't help it. "I'm sure he doesn't blame you or anyone. He isn't that type of person."

Aang was quiet, I could hear him breathing. His breath was labored and in pain.

"Katara… what if he dies?"

I didn't want to think about it! Teo couldn't die, he was so young and he was the only one that Toph opened up to. He was the one that kept us glued together, his kindness and understanding was the bond we needed. What would we do without him?

"He wont die! It's Teo we're talking about. He would never give up, and he would never want us to give up on him." I said, putting as much emphasis as I could.

"You're right…." He agreed. "I'm sorry Katara.. I don't know what I was thinking.."

"I understand Aang. We're all in pain and it's just fucking with our logic. Teo will be fine. He's a fighter! If he can deal with us on a daily basis he can survive anything."

"Katara… I love you. Thanks for saying that to me."

"I'm serious Aang! Don't give up on him!" I heard him sigh. Gosh he was being infuriating. "If his best friend, someone who dares to call him family wont believe in him, then how's he going to believe in himself?" I want to scream and cry.

Aang's quiet again. "Damn Katara. You're right! I can't lose faith… Shit I'm such an egghead, how could I give up! I'm sorry baby!" He hung up then. I was a little surprised, but I'm glad that he's no longer depressed. I texted him a quick I love you, and laid down again.

I can here Sokka moving around in his room. What's he doing?

I quietly got out of bed, and opened the door. I was surprised to see my dad awake too, he was walking toward sokka's door. I followed his lead and walked towards sokka's room. We opened the door carefully, letting our eyes adjust to the light. We were dumbfounded.

He was making a giant poster.

Opening the door all the way we saw that he had also been working on a song.

"Sokka… What are you doing son?" asked dad, staring at the music then poster then at Sokka.

"I'm making a poster for Teo!" We stared at him, urging him to continue. "In a couple of months we leave for LA to start our music career. From what the doctor said Teo will still be in a coma. Just imagine when he wakes up and learns we left. He'll be heartbroken! This way he will have a piece of us!" He exclaimed. "This paper is big enough for all of us to write something to him. We're going to leave him an invite to join us in LA, and we're going to fill it with all the love we have." He had tears in his eyes. My heart went out to Sokka. Teo had grown on him a lot.

"When can we sign it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He answered going back to coloring it. It looked pretty good for being half done. We'll help him finish it tomorrow.

"Can us old people sign too?" asked dad.

Me and Sokka stared at dad, then thought of Iroh and the other adults in our lives. They'd all want to be part of this; Teo had a place in everyone's hearts

"Of course!"

We went back to our rooms, my heart filled with hope and love. No matter what will always support Teo.

I can't shake this feeling I have in my heart. I feel like something is coming our way, but I don't know if its good or bad…

Meanwhile at the international Airport, Jet the lead singer and guitarists for the band The Rebels, had just landed in their town.


	8. Chapter 8

**I nu own avatar or characters**

**thank you for reading and review :)**

The shrill of shrieking girls knocked them from their stupor.

It's been three weeks since Teo's accident; they'd all come to terms with in their own way, though Aang and Zuko still felt guilty.

"Geez, did you guys take your shirt off again?" Asked Toph, teasing them.

"No." Replied Zuko, sounding strict.

"Uh huh, then what cause the scream fest?"  
"I dunno, but I wanna check it out." Said Aang, he pushed himself up and followed the sound of shrieking girls. By the time he got outside he was surprised to see a very expensive looking Aston Martin parked in front of the school. He saw the owner of the car sitting on the hood signing autographs.

Aang wasn't that impressed, the guy seemed like just another pompous rich guy trying to pick up high school chicks.

Aang POV

What a douche… I would have left and gone to find Katara, but Suki glomped me.

"Oh my god! Do you know who that is?" She's screaming my ear off.

"No." I replied evenly. She gave me a death glare.

"It's Jet!" She shrieked. I gave her a smile, and was about to walk off. She grabbed me, and explained. "He's the lead singer and the lead guitarist for The Rebels." The name of the band sounded familiar, but I still don't care. She had the same look in her eyes that Toph gets when she has a plan. I feel scared.. Very scared…

"Suki… are you ok?" maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"We can use him!" yup. She's crazy. Time for me to go. "He knows the music industry like the back of his hand, we can get information and maybe connections from him." Nope, she's not crazy she's a genius.

"How?" I asked. Almost regretting it.

"We make friends."

I stared at her. She honestly thought making friends was easy. Maybe for her, but not for me or anyone else I knew, especially Katara. I NEED TO GO FIND KATARA!  
"Have fun with that Suki, I need to go find Katara." I said, detaching myself from her grip.  
"She's in the library." She said, returning to normal Suki, and skipping away.

I made my way to the library almost running into five people. The things I do for love. I finally found her, she was in the far corner away from the window.

"Hey Katara what's up?" She looks angry.

"Did you see that jerk outside?" She's fuming.

"Uh yea…?" I feel confused.

"He thinks just cause he's in some famous band he can act anyway he wants." She gave me a magazine, on the front cover was Jet with the headline, ABUSIVE. I looked back at Katara, hoping she would just tell me. I really don't want to read. "He's a jerk that hits women, and acts wild just cause he has money and fame." I see now. I wonder if Suki knows…

I walked over to Katara and wrapped my arms her, forcing her head up for a kiss. I love It when she responds so quick.

I broke the kiss and looked down at her. "Suki wants to use him to help our band." She stared at me. Then groaned.

"She probably hasn't read this edition yet. I better go find her and Sokka. Can you go and warn Zuko and Toph?"

I nodded gave her a long passionate kiss, then left.

Normal POV

All the band members had been warned to be aware of Jet, and under no circumstances were they to make "friends" with him. Suki and Katara were adamant about it. They guys and Toph agreed, they didn't really care all that much.

Toph bullied one of the administrators to drop her off at the hospital, then made them promise to come and get her after school. She'd been going to visit Teo every day, even waiting to hear the news after the surgery.

Aang and Zuko began part time at uncle's shop to make some money for the band and help out uncle. Suki was busy with her internship, and Mai was stacked with work as an assistant. Sokka got a job at a music store, and Katara picked up a job as a waitress for a restaurant across the street from Uncle's tea shop. It had become a routine for them to pick up Toph after school, and she'd spend the day with uncle talking to him, while Zuko and Aang worked. Katara would stop by after work or during break and chat with them, doing a bit of homework.

The teens were exhausting themselves, but they continued working. This was practice for the future.

Katara POV

The door dinged, signifying to me that a customer had arrived and I should go and place them at a table.

I went as quickly I as could. I feel proud of myself; I didn't even show my surprise when I saw it was Jet and Ty Lee. I quickly got them seated and left, fuming a little. Ty Lee knew what type of guy Jet was. She was the one that gave me the magazine! What was she doing here with that douche? Whatever, I just have five more minutes before it's I'm off work.

I miss Aang.

Aang POV

"Dude! Jet just walked into restaurant!" exclaimed Zuko.

"Oh shit." We both know how Katara feels about him, I hope she doesn't do anything. She probably won't… She's pretty professional, and she's going to be off in a few minutes. So it's not too big a deal… I hope.

Katara POV

HE SMACKED MY ASS!

He dies!

Normal POV

A waiter intervened, telling Katara her shift was over. Fuming she went to the changing room. The boss walked over to the Jet's table.

"You may be famous, but you will not treat my staff like that. Do it again and you're banned. I'm sure the press would love to know more about you." He warned and walked away.

Jet smirked, not really caring. He watched Katara leave and go over to the tea shop.

"Jet, are you sure your plan will work? So far it looks like she's going to kill you." Said Ty Lee, a worried look on her face.

"Relax babe, it'll work. I always get the girl." He bragged, smiling to himself. "And then baldy over there will be all yours for the taking." He looked at her. She was hot. But he still wanted Katara. A smile played on his lips. "You don't like Katara all that much do you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Aang would have been mine! But then she showed up and stole all my friends and him!" she snarled. She was a bit irrational.

Jet smirked, he knew this was going to be fun.

Katara slammed open the tea shop door, making everyone inside wince. "HE SLAPPED MY BUTT!" She roared, stalking over to Aang. Who protectively wrapped his arms around her. He led her to a table and brought her some tea and sandwiches. Taking a seat next to her, he asked her to explain what happened.

Katara started from the beginning and by the time to she got, "and now here I am", Aang was fuming.

"Would you like me to go over there and kick his ass?" He asked, completely serious.

She looked at him a little surprised; he usually wasn't one to want violence. "No, I'm fine now. I shouldn't have overreacted." She said quickly, not wanting to see her boyfriend fight.

Aang looked at her long and hard, and then nodded. He kept his furry hidden, but Katara could tell by his eyes that he wanted blood. She poked him in the ribs, trying to get his attention back to him.

He squirmed, reminding her that he was ticklish. She had an evil look on her face and pulled the seat closer to him. She wriggled her hands down his side, tickling him till the look was out of his eyes. The shop filled with their laughs, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Jet slammed open the tea shop door, he looked around smirking, Ty Lee right behind him. Aang had started work again and Katara was doing homework. Jet sauntered over to where Katara was sitting completely immersed in her homework. She didn't notice him till he scraped back the chair, and sat down.

Ty Lee went off to look for Aang, ignoring Zuko's glare. Zuko walked over to Katara's table. Aang was his best friend, and his best friends girlfriend needed help.

She glared at Jet, daring him to piss her off, she didn't notice Zuko standing behind her.

Jet looked up at him planning to give him his signature smirk, but stopped short. There was something in his eyes that made Jet a little scared. He scowled at Zuko, and looked back at Katara.

"So darling, I think we haven't been properly introduced." He said, giving her his best smile. Zuko glared down at him, and put a hand on Katara's shoulder, keeping her from doing anything stupid.

"I think you should leave." Said Zuko. Jet ignored him, his eyes traveling over Katara's body.

"Don't call me darling! And you can stuff your introduction." Snarled Katara, her fist clenched. She knew Zuko would take her of it since he worked here, but damn did he deserve to get his teeth knocked out.

Iroh had Aang working in the kitchen. He stopped Ty Lee and told her only employees were allowed back there, and gently steered her back to the tables. He could feel the trouble brewing and the last thing he wanted was his nephew fighting, or Katara. He held back a chuckle thinking about it. Jet wouldn't stand a chance against Katara's fury.

He made his way to Katara and Zuko. "I believe it is time for you two to leave. You are causing a disturbance in my shop." He said, sipping some tea.

"I like it here old man, I think me and Lee here will stay. Now why doesn't bus boy over here take our orders." He said, smirking at them.

"No young man. I believe I am right." He moved so fast that they barely tracked his movements. He grabbed Jet's arm and twisted it behind his back, leading him out of the door as the teen growled and yelled out profanities. Ty Lee followed them out, embarrassed, she threw a glare at Katara and left.

Everyone clapped and cheered for uncle! He was amazing!

"Zuko did you know uncle could do that?" asked Katara, her mouth hanging open.

"Nope." He said, just as surprised.

Iroh chuckled, and went back to serving his customers. Accepting and thanking them for their praise and patronage.

It was some time before Zuko and Aang were off work. They were exhausted. Aang was left in the dark about Jet's visit. Aang borrowed Zuko's car to drop Katara home, giving her a kiss at her door. He would have gone in to talk to Sokka and Hakoda, but he promised Zuko to get the car back to him as soon as possible.

As he was driving him another car almost hit, he thanked the gods that nothing happened to Zuko's car! He was able to see who it was, Jet. Fuming he drove over to Uncle's house to return the car and tell Zuko what almost happened.

"THAT CRAZY BASTARD! He could have hurt my car! And you." Added Zuko, with less conviction. Aang was a little concerned with his friend's love of that car, but didn't comment on it.

He talked more with Zuko, before heading home. He needed to ask Gyatso for Kuzon's number.

Zuko dropped Aang home, and left. Calling Mai.

Aang walked inside to bombarded with hugs. He laughed before gently detaching them, listening to them talk and giggle about their day. He loved children, and the one's here at the temple were his family.

"Gyatso!" He yelled looking everywhere for his guardian, who he found in the kitchen.

"Ah Aang, welcome home." He said warmly, taking pies out of the oven.

"I was wondering if I could get Kuzon's number?" He asked. "I need to talk to him."

"Is it about Jet?" He asked. Aang stared at him a little surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Easily, I know everything." Aang chuckled rolling his eyes. "Kuzon called today, telling me to warn you about Jet. He has his eyes on Katara and his goal is to destroy your band before you even take off." He looked over at his ward. "Be careful Aang. He does not have a sense of moral."

"I know Gyatso… I'll be careful, but its Katara I'm really worried about." He looked thoughtful, forgetting all about calling Kuzon. Aang was feeling stressed. His last few months before heading to LA were supposed to be calm and relaxing. Not giving him a headache. He sighed heavily and grabbed his phone.

Katara POV

"Yes Katara, he is here after you. And breaking up the band." Repeated Aang for the fucktillionth time.

"This is crazy! What are we going to do?" what the hell is wrong with this world? Things are supposed to be getting easier not harder. "Hey hold on! Suki just IMed me."

**Suki2333: KATARA TY LEE WANTS YOUR MAN!**

I stared at the screen, hoping that was a joke… Nope. "Aang, I know why Ty Lee was with him."

He paused, obviously not expecting that. "Why?" He asked.

"Cause she wants you." I'm going to tear her head off.

**KataraAqua18: are you sure! How do you know!**

**Suki2333: cause she posted it on facebook.. -_- "Aang's going to be mine! Yay! Thanks Jet ;)"**

**KataraAqua18: I'm going to kill her…**

**Suki2333: Want some help? This is crazy even for her! **

_MaiKye25 has Logged in_

**MaiKye25:Katara. Ty Lee's gone nuts.**

**MaiKye25: O never mind.. Suki told you…**

_MaiKye25 has Logged out_

**Suki2333: O.O atleast we know who's side she's on…..!**

**KataraAqua18: I don't need help, I'm going drown her scrawny ass!**

_KataraAqua18 has Logged out_

"Katara! Don't do anything violent!" Said Aang. Grrrrr why does he have to be such a nice guy all the time? "Just let me talk to her."

"YOU WANT TO TALK TO HER! BUT SHE WANTS YOU!" I'm yelling at him, I hate yelling at him, but he deserves it!

"I understand that, but she is our friend. Maybe we should try to get her to help us." He sounds like he has a plan.

"Do you have a plan? IF YOU SLEEP WITH HER I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER!" He chuckled. He has the nerve to chuckle.

"No I won't sleep with her. Just talk. I love you Katara, I don't want anyone else. From the moment I first met you've been the only person on my mind." He said. Awww, he makes me so happy, but if gets to close I'm kicking her ass.

Urgh…. Aang woke me up to early..

"Katara come on, the early bird gets the worm." He chuckled, pulling the blankets off me. I'm going to kill him.

"The early bird can go fly south." I grumbled, hiding my face in the pillow. Aang laughed, he crawled on top of me hugging me. Kissed the back of my neck, sending little shivers down my back. Grrr he's not playing fair.

I squirmed away from him, and went to brush. Blushing hard.

By the time I was ready and downstairs, he and my dad were chatting about sports. I rolled my eyes grabbed a pop tart and dragged him outside. Sokka had spent the night at some friend's house, so we were walking.

Aang held my hand as we walked, chatting away about some random stuff. I tuned out his words and listened to his voice, wiggling closer to wraps my arms around his waist and lean on him. He hugged me close, kissing my head and talking. I wish moments like this never end.

Normal POV

Aang and Katara arrived thirty minutes early. They were greeted by Jet's car. Aang scowled at it and its owner. Jet smirked at him and walked over to them. Ty Lee at his back.

"Good morning sexy." He said giving Katara a head to toe assessment.

"Fuck off Jet." She snarled, steering Aang away from him and Ty Lee. She blocked their way and smiled sweetly at Aang. He looked down at her like she was a bug and her smile vanished.

"Get out of the way Ty Lee." His voice cold, and it even scared Katara. Jet watched the whole display, smirking.

"Aang you don't understand." She started, glaring at Katara. "I've always liked you, you and me could have had something great!" She had tears in her eyes, but Aang wasn't moved.

He stared down at her, waiting for her to either move or continue talking. Ty Lee felt small and scared, she didn't even know Aang had a side like this.

"If you've got nothing else to say, then move." He ordered, gripping Katara tightly.

"I love you! More then she ever will!" Shrieked Ty Lee, point at Katara with conviction. "If she hadn't come here, we would have been together, you-."

"No." He stated bluntly. "I've known for a long time that you like me, but I don't like you that way. I never have and I never will. You were a great friend, but now we don't have anything." He said, and steered Katara away from them.

Ty Lee cried, and Jet wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. She gladly took the shoulder and snuggled into him. He absent mindedly wiped away her tears.

He could see that winning Katara over wasn't going to be easy, but he needed to break up that band. He looked down at Ty Lee, a plan forming.

"Do you want to help me?" He asked. She nodded, looking confused. "We're going to split that band up no matter what. You have a camera right? And connection throughout the school?" He asked. She nodded again, understanding exactly what he wanted.

She was going to help him ruin their reputation before they could become big.

She was going to get revenge for her broken heart.

Sokka looked at Katara and Aang, they were getting lovey dovey again. "Can you guys not do that while we're eating lunch?" He scowled at them.

Before Katara could reply, a tomato hit Zuko in the face. They were frozen for a second, before another hit Aang and then Sokka.

A group of girls walked up to them. "You guys should be ashamed of yourself! Starting a band so you can get sex! That's awful!"

Everyone looked at the girls shocked, even Toph and Mai who usually didn't care.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Katara, getting up and facing off with the girls, while Suki got the guys cleaned. Mai came to stand beside Katara.

"WE started the band so we could get signatures to get rid of Ozai!" emphasized Katara.

"Nuh uh! Ty Lee told us it was so those guys to could bang whoever they wanted."

"No. Ty Lee is angry at Aang and Katara because Aang choose Katara over her." Said Mai, looking bored. "Jet's probably using her to bash your guy's rep so you don't have a strong welcome." She said to the band.

"are you sure?" asked the girls, looking embarrassed.

"YES!" they said together, glaring at them.

Katara and Mai got a small smile. If Ty Lee wanted use the rumor mill, then so would they.

They took the girls over to the side, and told them to spread the word about Ty Lee, they were going to make sure no one believed Ty Lee.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do." Said Aang. Katara scowled at him.

"What she's doing is not nice." Said Mai, going back to Zuko.

"We're just stopping her from spreading rumors." Huffed Katara.

"By ruining her reputation?" Aang looked mad.

"By telling them the whole story! At least we're not lying like she is!" she said, getting angry. She was doing it to protect their band and he was mad her.

"No Katara, you're going down to her level." They glared at each other, before Aang sighed and got up. He walked over to Katara and pulled her into his arms. She resisted for a second then pressed into him, still angry. "Next time let's play fire with water. We don't need to attack her, we just need to stop her."

She sighed and agreed with. So did everyone else, but Toph who said they should throw her into a shark tank.

They could feel the trouble that was brewing, and braced for impact.


	9. Chapter 9

**i nu own avatar or characters **

**thank you for reading and reviewing! i really appreciate it!**

**WARNING: SEX SCENE! rated M for a reason.**

Aang POV

Holy crap…. Time's flown. Ty Lee and Jet haven't stopped trying to ruin our rep, but we've been able counter everything they've thrown at us. They're pretty immature.

All they've done is spread rumors, which no one believes and pull pranks.

Katara's been behaving pretty well, she hasn't tried anything and she's keep her temper in check. Though she has been pretty short with me lately, it's been a long time since we've had any alone time to be romantic. *sigh* With work, school and trying to keep our reputation, we haven't had much time to devote to each other.

*Sigh* Only three more days.

"Aang, you're sighing again." Commented Zuko, smirking. We'd been talking about our girlfriend issues again. "Why don't we go and visit Teo." It's become a routine to visit every Wednesday, it was the only day we were off, and our girlfriends were busy.

We walked through the doors and were greeted by the nurses, we'd been here so often everyone pretty much knew us by name. We walked in and were surprised to no Toph. Usually she was always there, holding his hand and telling him things.

We grabbed seats around his bed, me on the left, Zuko on the right.  
"Teo man, we miss you bro." Said Zuko. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Man come back to us. We're just barely holding on. Don't forget you were the smart one, we need one of your crazy plans." I said, leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

We stayed in silence listening to his breathing, I looked at Zuko, and noticed him look of pain.

"Zuko what's up with you and Mai?" I asked him.

"What's up with you and Katara?" He shot back. We looked at each other and grinned.

"Mai's annoyed with me. She doesn't want to show it, but she's furious with me. I've been neglecting her and flaking out on our plans." He sighed, in obviously in pain. "I've tried to make it up to her, but she just shrugs me away and says its fine."

I thought about what he said, and thought back to how they started dating. "Zuko, do you remember how you asked her out?"

"Yeah, of course." He looked at me looking curious.

"Why don't you do something like that again?"

"You want me to ask her back out again?"

I facepalmed. "No surprise her! Have a day where you just relive the first few weeks your guys were dating ya know?" I watched his face, he went from confused, to thoughtful, to BAM full understanding. He gave me a smile; I could see a plan being formed behind his eyes.

"So… Your turn bro. sup with you and Katara? You guys go from lovey dovey and can't keep your hands off each other, to barely talking. What happened?" He asked. I sighed long and hard. "Did you guys have an argument?"

"Sorta. Do you remember when Ty Lee started the rumor?" Zuko stared at me. "We got hit with tomatoes." I specified, and he said yes. "Do you remember when I talked her down?" He nodded, obviously getting where I was going. "She's been getting distant from me since then." I sighed. Rubbing my face hard, I looked back up at ceiling, playing connect the dots.

"How'd you guys start dating?" He asked. He was throwing my advice back at me. "I asked her dad and brother if I could have their approval, asked her to dinner then made it official when we took a walk at the pier."

"Why don't you take her back to that same restaurant and pier, and spend the day with her." He suggested.

"She'll either say she's busy or just not enjoy it." I sighed.

"Take her anyways, and the first thing you should do when you guys start having a heart to heart is apologize. Just say she was right." He said.

I looked at him, thinking hard about this. "I might as well try." I sighed.

"Yea! Come on man! Be positive!" I looked at him hard. I have to be, if he's actually saying being positive. Him, Mr. I hate the world, is telling me to positive. So I'm going to.

"You're right man, I might as well." We hung out a little longer, and then left to go and hang out with uncle. Before leaving we looked at the poster Sokka had made, we looked over our signatures then looked over all the other signatures, Teo would wake up to a lot of love.

Katara POV

"Katara, we can't keep ignoring our boyfriends." Said Mai, her usual uninterested tone, ladled with worry and stress. We were at uncle Iroh's house relaxing with some tea.

"I know… Why are you ignoring Zuko? He doesn't seem like he's done anything wrong."  
She sighed. "Technically he hasn't, but I'm tired of him bailing on me." She sighed and looked up, relaxing on the couch.

"Aww, I'm sorry Mai. Have you tried talking to him?" I felt bad for her.

"No, I don't want to sound pushy. What's up with you and Aang?" She looked at me with a piercing gaze.

Sighing, I looked away. "I don't know. We just don't connect anymore. I've just been annoyed with him since the rumor incident."

"What rumor incident?" She asked.

"When Aang rejected Ty Lee and she went and started a rumor about the guys starting a band to get girls." I said trying to remind her. She gave me a blank look, some where between caring and not.

I sighed hard. "When Zuko got hit in the face with a tomato." I tried again. She nodded in understanding, urging me into going on. I sighed. "Well do you remember how we argued?" she nodded again, so I went on. "Well since then I've kind of felt detached from him. He should have listened to me, but instead he blamed me. I felt, feel really hurt. I was doing it to protect him, but instead he made me out to be the bad guy." I was getting annoyed as I remembered all about it again.

"Tell him." She said simply. "I have to get home now." We said our goodbyes and left uncle's house.

I walked home, just thinking about Aang. I didn't notice the car that pulled up next to me. Jet popped out of the car.

"Hey sexy lady." He called, Ty Lee stepped out as well, she scowled at me. I wanted to flick her off, but decided to be the bigger person. God is this shit hard.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to deal with either of you." I kept walking.

They popped back into his car and drove next to me slowly. "Aww trouble in paradise princess?" He asked, still assessing my body.

"Why don't you fuck off creeper." I snarled, I really don't want to deal with either of them. "I'll scream Rape if you don't."

He smirked at me and drove away, Ty Lee glaring at him as we left. I stuck my tongue out at their car and kept walking.

I wouldn't be feeling this way if it wasn't for Aang. Stupid Aang. My feelings are hurt, and I don't know what else to do. I don't want to corner him, but at the same time I don't want to keep feeling hurt. None of this was my fault, if anyone is to blame it's Jet and Ty Lee.

I kept walking. Lost in my thoughts. My eyes are filling with tears again.

I didn't notice when Zuko's car stopped and let someone out.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, jolting me from my thoughts. "Katara." His voice whispered in my ear, I held still. Not sure what I wanted to do. I decided to fake a smile and play it off.

"Hey Aang."

"Hey." He nuzzled, my head, I don't feel the normal happiness I feel being around him. I wiggled away from him delicately, and turned to look up at him. He smiled at me warmly. "I'll walk you home sweetie." He bent down to give me a kiss.

I don't know why, but I turned my face away. I don't feel like being to affectionate at the moment. I'm trying to ignore his look of hurt. "It's fine, I'll walk home alone."

"Katara.." He reached and grabbed my arm, turning me around carefully. My tears were back, everything felt like it was falling apart. "I'm sorry! Please don't cry… I love you so much. I'm sorry things are strained between us." He held me so close, kissing my eyes and head, cooing sweet words.

Snuggling into him, I let him hold me and listened to his heartbeat. I don't feel like crying, I just want to drown in him. I want to get lost in his voice. I want things to go back to the way they were. I'm tired of arguing.

I don't know how long it's been but I'm exhausted. Aang's giving me a piggy back, I'm listening to his voice, he's singing "it girl" by Jason Derulo. I love his voice. I snuggled closer to him, and kissed the back of his neck, nibbling it softly. "Katara." He choked out. I giggled, behaving, I don't want to be dropped.

Aang walks fast even with me on his back. We arrived at my house a lot fast then I'd thought we would.

Normal POV

Katara tentatively opened the door to her house, she had her hand in Aang's. They looked around, it seemed like no one was home. Katara blushed and looked over at Aang. They'd been left alone numerous times before, but at the times they'd be busy with other stuff.

"So no one is home." He said awkwardly, emphasizing the words. He gulped, and looked at her.

Katara looked back at him, before glomping him, she kissed him hard, dominating his mouth. Taken by surprise Aang let her lead, before tangling in a battle with her tongue. They pressed close together, rubbing their bodies together. They were completely turned on. Aang picked her up bridal style, not breaking the kiss, he carried her to room and laid her down carefully on her bed.

He took off his hoodie, and she took off her sweater, pulling him on top. Their lips clashed again, Aang taking the lead and dominating Katara's mouth. He pressed against her, and lifted her arms above her head, holding them there. With his other hand traced his hand down her side, resting his hand on her hips. Pressed his hard on against her, making her moan in his mouth.

He wanted to chivalrous and wait until she was ready, but damn he was tired of waiting. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, right at that moment he threw caution to the wind. He planned to bang her till she couldn't walk, till every doubt in her mind about them was erased.

Katara didn't want him to stop, she'd rather kill him then have him stop. She wanted to see his passion for her, and she wanted to him hers. Tonight was the night they laid their hearts and bodies bear.

Aang let go of her wrists and moved his hands to her breasts, squeezing them through her clothes. She gasped and he took advantage, pressing his tongue further into her mouth. He was between her legs, resting most of his wait on his knees so he didn't crush her.

Katara reached for him, pulling his shirt up over his head, rubbing and tracing her hands and nails over his torso. Skimming over his nipple and then trailing her nails down sides. He held his breath and looked at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, he pulled her shirt over her head. His breath catching as he looked at her bra covered boobs.

Feeling self conscious she covered her breasts, and looked away blushed hard. Aang carefully took her hands in his and kissed them in turn, putting them on the bed by her head. He nuzzled the valley between her breast, making her squirm. He gripped the edge of her bra with his teeth, pulling it down.

Katara fought the urge to cover her no bare boob. She reached down and cupped him through his pants, rubbing gently. Smiling when he hissed in pleasure, he looked into her eyes and smirked.

Aang wrapped his lips around her nipple sucking it gently. Katara moaned, pressing closer to her mouth, her breast aching with need. He wiggled his hand under her other cup, flicking and rubbing the nipple, twisting it softly. He switched after a while, reaching around to unclasp her bra and threw it on the floor. He squeezed and worshipped her breasts, as she stroked him, squeezing the pleasure through his body.

He kissed down her body, teasing her belly button with his teeth. She gripped the bed, no longer being able to play with his member. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down, smiling at the light blue of her panties. She blushed lifting her hips and helping him to remove her pants. He stared her body, noticing she was already wet. He grinned at her, reaching between her legs to rub her softly, making her panties even damper with her juices.

Katara squirmed in pleasure, almost wiggling away from him. She sat up and tried to get rid of his jeans. He stood up, removed his jeans quickly, and was back between her legs in record time. Aang leaned his body against Katara's, rubbing his boxer clad member against her entrance. She moaned in pleasure, wanting him in her. He kissed her lips, intertwining his fingers with her, pulling them up above her head against. He looked her in the eyes, they were shining with love and lust.

He wiggled down her body, nipping her. He pressed a small kiss above her panties, slowly dragging them down, looking up to see her blush. Her chocolate skin shined with a little sweat, her dark nipples begging to be touched. He smiled at her, his eyes traveling back to her womanhood. He pressed his lips experimentally to her folds, being intoxicated by her scent. Licking his tongue through her folds, he felt a shiver run through her body, enjoying the reaction he repeated it a few more times, before licking up and finding a hard bud. Katara's body arched when she felt his tongue hit her clit. He smiled her against, sucking and nibbling on it, enjoying her squirms and moans. Aang laid one arm her waist, keeping her steady, he started fingering her with his other hand. Katara arched her back as Aang touched her and played with her, her body was burning up, and something some building in her.

Aang found an entrance and pressed a finger inside, surprised at how tight it was. Katara moaned, her body sucking his finger in. Aang pumped his finger in and out of her, slowly adding a second, he pumped faster, still sucking and teasing her clit. It wasn't long before Katara came against his mouth, a small scream being ripped from her throat, she clamped down on his hand and face, squeezing.

Chuckling Aang slowly opened her again. He looked down at her and watched as her orgasm subsided. She gave him a small smile and nudged him.

"Aang don't stop." She whispered, craving the feel of him in her.

"Are you sure? Its going to hurt." He said, remembering how tight she was.

"I don't care I want you. Please." She pleaded. He gave her hard kiss, she could taste herself on his lips.

"gimme a sec." He went over to his pants and grabbed his wallet, opening it he pulled out a condom. He walked back to Katara, his body a jumbled of nerves, so many feelings were going through him. He was about to pull down his boxers and open the condom but Katara stopped him.

She took the condom and put it on the table by her bed, she had Aang lie down on the bed. Crawling on top she gave him a passionate kiss, breaking it off and moving down to kiss his neck, causing him to shiver.

Her hands went to the waist band of his boxers, and pulled them off. Feeling impatient she went between his legs and froze for a second. He was huge! A good eight to nine inches and wide.

Tentatively she licked his tip, gripping his member in her warm hands, she moved her hand up and down, stroking him. Aang moaned, trying not to lose control. Katara wrapped her lips around him, get mouth stretching a little, she sucked him hard and watched as he threw his head back. Wiggling her hand lower to cupped his testicles, giving them a squeeze.

Aang gasped and arched almost throwing them off the bed, he was in heaven, Katara's tongue and hands were about to make him finish.

Grabbing her, he flipped her over on her back and settled between her thighs, kissing her hard. Blindly reaching around he grabbed the condom, opening it.

Carefully he put it on and positioned himself at her entrance. His body was screaming for release, but he waited, looking at Katara and seeing if she was ok. She gave him a small nod, signifying she was ready, she tried to stay relaxed the way Aang was cooing at her to do.

He entered her slowly, filling her up completely. He went as far as he could until he reached a barrier, kissing Katara hard, he distracted her with his tongue before pushing in all the way. She froze against him, pain flooding her. Aang stayed still letting her get used him, ignoring the nails digging into his back.

After a while the pain subbed and Katara began to move against him, making him hiss in pleasure. Aang looked in her eyes one last time, getting a silent approval before started moving. At first he moved slowly making sure she wasn't in any pain or discomfort, but as her moans and gasps filled his ears he started moving faster, until he was pounding and grinding into her. Katara moaned arching up, she was almost at her peak again, Aang sped up pushing her over, it was seconds later before he joined her, exploding into the condom.

Gasping for air, he pulled out, and got rid of the condom, laying down next to Katara, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. Kissing her head and nose.

They were exhausted.

"You ok sweetie?" He asked his voice husky and rough from their love making.

She nodded, dozing off. He chuckled, kissing her forehead again. Aang laid there for a while, once he felt strong enough, he carefully got out of bed and put his clothes on. He covered her with a blanket and left. Smiling as he walked home. His body score and tired, he couldn't help but smile the entire way.

Just before he entered the temple, he an Aston Martin. Only one douche bag had a car like that. Jet.

Growling he walked over to the smug bastard.

"Get the fuck off my property." He ordered. Looking Jet in the eyes.

"Make me." Smirked Jet, egging him on. Just as Aang was about to raise his fist another voice stopped him.

"Jet go back to your hotel." It was kuzon.

Jet grumbled and left. Shooting Aang with a dirty look.

"Aang I'm sorry about him, he's gone crazy because of this fame." Said kuzon, he looked tired. Jet's antics were starting to get to him. "Aang you need to protect Katara. I have a feeling he'll try something." With that he said a hasty good bye and left. Leaving Aang in his thoughts.

He would protect Katara no matter what.

She was his forever girl.

**Should I kill Teo?... hmmm...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I no own Avatar or characters**

**thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone that's reviewed or will review! it means a lot :)**

"YEAA! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Yelled Sokka, his voice full of excitement.

"Katara come dance with me!" Laughed Aang, he reached his toward Katara. She was sitting with Mai waiting for Zuko to arrive, he'd said that he had a surprise for them. She gave Mai a questioning look, at her nod Katara placed her hand in Aang's, letting him sweep her away to the dance floor.

The music flowed through them as they twirled and moved around the dance floor, their bodies flowing together, gyrating and dancing. They were beautiful to watch, loved shined in everyone movement they made together.

Tonight was their graduation party, they were officially out of high school! Living was the plan for tonight. In two weeks they all left for Las Angeles, California. They would start their career as musicians; it was a bitter sweet thought. They were together but they weren't whole. They'd prayed and hoped that Teo would wake up and join them, but still he remained away from this world.

Aang pulled Katara closer, steeling a kiss and lifting her up to spin her. They were so drowning in each other presence, almost forgetting everyone else that was in the room.

"GUESS WHAT!" Hollered Sokka, breaking them from their trance. They looked over at him, he was running to the entrance throwing the doors open. "ZUKO'S HERE AND HE BROUGHT THE BOOOZEE!"

Everyone in the room cheered! The party was definitely about to get started. The felt thankful that they'd rented the place out and that there were rooms upstairs. The question was how many of them were actually going to make it UP the stairs.

Zuko and three other guys came in carrying beer, two boxes at a time. Aang and Sokka went to help, eventually they got all the beer into the room. They had a total of twenty 30 pack boxes of bud light.

Everyone cheered again! They each grabbed a beer as Sokka jumped onto the table, Aang and Zuko joining him. They opened their beers and proposed a toast!

"To graduating from high school! Our 14 years of misery are over!" Yelled Sokka raising his beer high

"To our future!" Cheered Zuko.

"To love!" Cheered Zuko.

"TO TEO!" Everyone cheered together, downing as much of the beer as they could.

The guys jumped down from the table, and went to join their girlfriends at the table.

"Hey where's Toph?" Asked Zuko, wrapping his arms around Mai. She sipped her beer and looked at him, giving him a look. "Ah. She's with Teo?" He asked, she nodded. Suki, Sokka, Katara and Aang stared at them, impressed with the couple's new found closeness.

"Toph hasn't left his side once since the accident… How's it going to be when we go to California… She's our keyboardist, we can't lose her." Said Aang.

Katara wrapped her arms around him. "Aang we'll find a way to work it out. We're adults, and soon we're going t-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. Looking at it, she saw it was Toph calling her. "Speak of the devil." She teased, answering it. "Hey Toph! We miss you here!"

"Katara get the guys and find a quiet room or something! Just any place where you can put the speaker on and actually hear me!" she sounded excited and breathless.

Katara dragged everyone upstairs into one of the unoccupied rooms, they made themselves comfortable and Katara turned the speaker on, raising the volume as high as it would go.  
"HEY TOPH!" They greeted.

"Guys.. I have some news for you." She said, her voice grave over the phone. "It's about Teo."

"Toph what's wrong? Did something happen?" Asked Aang, he leaned forward in his seat, worry written on his face.

"Yes! No! Urgh! Its not bad news, but it may change a lot of things!" She said, her voice was raising, and her tone was stressed.

"Toph! Tell us! You're worrying us now." Said Katara, she hugged a pillow close to her.

"TEO IS COMING WITH US TO CALIFORNIA!" She shrieked the joy finally breaking through her voice.

"What? That's great! Did he wake up?" Asked Sokka, he had a huge smile on his.

"No he didn't wake up… but he his parents. They heard of a great doctor down there and they're sending him there to get treatment." They could hear the tears in her voice. She was beyond happy. "He's going to be with us the entire time we're in California." She said it almost like a prayer.

"YAAAAAAY!" Cheered Sokka, pulling Suki into a big hug and spinning her around. They laughed and cheered. Inviting Toph to come and join them at the party, she declined and said she'd rather spend her time with Teo then a bunch of drunk psychos. They laughed and said their good nights, sending their love to her and Teo.

They ran back down to the party and spread the word, their best friend was going to be with them in California, Teo wouldn't be alone when he woke up! They'd all be together. The support was back.

They grabbed a beer and drank long into the night. The songs were beginning to repeat, but no one cared. They danced and sang, partied and drank.

Aang POV

God damn it… my head… I feel like Katara hit me with a frying pan… shit… the fuck happened last night?

O god! What are Zuko and Sokka doing in bed with me! Holy shit! WHAT HAPPENED! KATARA WHERE ARE YOU?

"Aang shut up! My head's about to explode." Growled Zuko. I scowled at him, pissed. "HOLY SHIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

"Zuko shut it! This isn't your bed, we're still at the rental!" I said, my head pounding.

"O fuck.. why aren't I with Mai?" He groaned.

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Yelled Sokka! I winced, his voice was hurting my ears.

"Don't yell!" Said Zuko, glaring at him.

Sokka rolled over and stared at his, we watched as his face grew from angry to confused to horrified. "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" He yelled. "Where's Suki!"

We jumped out of bed and ran through the house, everything was a mess; beer cans, trash and people were littered everywhere. We went through all the rooms, but we couldn't find any sign of them.

We split up and looked around, then we met back at the bar.

"Dude I've checked in all the rooms, closets and bathrooms." Said Zuko, fear was in his eye. "They're not there."  
"I've looked out side, and called everyone. They didn't make it home last night." Said Sokka, he voice was tight and his eyes were fearful.

"Aang please tell me you had some luck searching this the rec rooms." Begged Zuko. I shook my head. Fear gripped my voice, I felt sick.

"Shit…" We tried calling their phones again, leaving them messages.

We looked around again, and tried calling other numbers. We even asked some of the people still left over if they'd seen our girlfriends, but no one had.

I feel like shit, Kuzon's words are ringing through my head.

We grabbed some water and drove around town. Our hang over was replaced by fear. Something told us this wasn't normal, our girls wouldn't just leave without telling us, the least they would have done is left a message.

I smelled foul play…

Katara where are you?

Katara POV

I woke up on a cold floor, my hands and feet were tied, and I had tape over my mouth. I looked around and saw Suki and Mai. I crawled over to them as best I could, nudging them awake. They woke up with start, fear and confusion in their eyes. I felt tears growing in mine.

We huddled together, taking whatever comfort we could.

Looking around I noticed it was some sort of storage room, I think we're in someone basement.

I'm trying to find something, a clue, a sign, anything!

I don't understand why I'm here! What happened last night!

I don't know how long we've waited, it feels like forever. We've been trying to get free, but it's not working. Whoever tied this rope must have been a scout or something! We can't get untied.

I feel like crying, Suki and Mai have tears in their eyes too. I have to stay strong, if I start crying they'll start crying.

Aang POV

We've looked all over town, they're nowhere to be found. My hearts about to burst. Sokka's gone quiet, Zuko's lost in his mind.

"THE TRACKING DEVICE!" Yelled Sokka, giving me and Zuko a heart attack.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zuko, he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Katara's phone has a built in tracking device! My dad installed it in both of our phones just in case something every happened! If we find Katara we can probably find Mai and Suki." He said. Damn he was genius! Thank god for Hakoda!

We rushed over to Sokka's house and told his dad what happened. We left out the alcohol and getting drunk part.

He called the phone company and asked them to send him Katara's phone's location to his and Sokka's phone.

We waited patiently for it to be installed, our hearts almost bursting out of our chest. What if something happened to Katara? I wouldn't ever be able to live with myself.

Katara POV

I'm exhausted, and its really hot in here. I'm wishing there were windows or something, anything so I could tell what time it is.

Mai's almost cut through her bonds, her hands are raw and slightly bleeding. I feel like crying again. I'm so tired and scared. Suki's being strong for us, she's urging Mai on silently and randomly nudging me, trying to keep my spirits up.

Thank goodness we have Suki. Without her, me and Mai would have been in tears and completely useless.

The door slammed open, a bright light shone into the room. Our eyes tried to adjust, but all we could make out was a silhouette of someone. No there are two people!

Something's growing in the pit of stomach. I think I know who that is.

"Hey sexy ladies. How do you like your room?" O god! No! Its Jet! He's kidnapped us! No this is not happening. "O how rude of me. Ty baby would you mind removing the tape from their mouths. I want to have a little word with them."

She came over to each of us and roughly ripped the tape off. We took a deep breath, trying to hide our fear. Mai had been able to hide her bonds, she didn't want them to know that she was close to cutting through them.

"Well darlings. I have some news for you." He smirked, looking down at us. "You guys are going to stay here till I get rid of your boyfriends."

What? Get rid of our boyfriends? What's he talking about? Holy shit he's bat shit crazy!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. "You kidnapped us and now you're making threats to 'get rid' of our boyfriends? You can't get away with this! This is crazy and illegal! You deserves to be in jail!"

He smirked again. "Who's going to stop me?" I stared at him, he honestly thinks he's going to get away with this.

"Our boyfriends will! Our family will! Our friends will!" Yelled Suki, she was mad. "No amount of money or connections are going to save your asses from the hell I plan to bring." She snarled.

"You've messed with the wrong people Jet." Said Mai, her voice dangerous. She looked over at Ty Lee. "You were my friend. How can you do this?"

"I WAS your friend." She emphasized glaring at Mai then me. "Ever since SHE showed up you stopped hanging with me! YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME!" She's yelled, pointing at me like a child.

Ty Lee's gone nut. Something inside her has shattered. I never knew she was so fragile and stupid. God I want to just smack her.

"Jet's using you Ty Lee! When he gets caught he'll find a way to blame all this on you! You still have a chance to redeem yourself!" I said, looking her right in the eyes, making her flinch. "You can help us! We're still your friend." I said, it was a half lie and worth a shot. It didn't work.

"Sorry baby, by Ty's not interested in your friendship anymore! She's got me and the future I can give her. Come on Ty, tell them the great news."

Ty Lee looked at us and placed a hand over her stomach.

I feel sick, I know exactly what she is going to say.

"I'm pregnant."

I want to throw up! This is disgusting!

"Ty Lee! He's knocked you up, he's not going to be there for you or your baby! Please I'm begging you! Help us, I promise we'll be there for you!" I tried again, pleading with her to see the light.

She looked at me, a snarl on her lips. Jet smirked and lead her away. Slamming the door shut.

We were in darkness again, at least this time we were able to talk.

"What's happened to her?" Asked Mai, she'd gone back to trying to cut through the rope.

"She's brainwashed." Said Suki, she sounded so tired. I feel so bad for her. Ty Lee was their friend. "Katara, this isn't your fault. Don't feel sorry for her. She's a stupid bitch." Did she read my mind? I'm a little worried.

"I know Suki." I still feel bad.

"I GOT IT!" said Mai, I've never heard her raise her voice before. She went to work on freeing her legs. We watched and waited excitedly as she finished freeing her legs and freed us as quickly as she could. Our luck was looking up.

We ran to the door and tried to open it. Fuck… It's not budging… fuck… what do we do.

We're scrounging around the room looking for something to break the door with.

I can't help but think about Aang. I bet Suki is thinking of Sokka, and Mai is thinking of Zuko.

I miss Aang.

Aang… where are you?

I need you.

Aang POV

"SOKKA DRIVE FASTER!" I yelled! Something is tugging at me to get to Katara. Hokado is in his cop car ahead of us leading the way. I feel like everyone is going to slow.

"Aang calm the fuck down! If I go any faster I'm going to end up crashing into dad, and if I did that none of us are going to get to girls." He warned, driving steadily.

"Sorry sokka… I'm just so worried about Katara and the girls. What if they're hurt?" My hearts constricting. Sokka puts his hand on my shoulder and squeeze, never taking his eyes off the road.

"My sisters not a delicate flower. She's a strong independent woman. She can handle herself in the worst situations. Aang don't worry nothing will happen to them. I promise." He said, I wonder if he can keep that promise. Please let him keep that promise.

"Uncle said to bring them to the tea shop when we find them." Said Zuko. Me and Sokka smiled. Uncle is amazing; he can make us smile no matter what the situation.

"Tell him we'll be there." I said.

I'm hopeful that we'll get to them soon.

Katara is my life, just like Mai is Zuko's world, and Suki is Sokka's reality.

We'll get them back. We'll save them. None of us are going to let the loves of our lives down.

Hakoda is calling, and I answered quickly, and put him no speaker.

"Aang! Tell Sokka that we'll be there in five minutes, he needs to start getting ready for a sharp right turn. You guys all might want to brace yourselves, I don't want to have to deal with any concussions, he teased.

We held our breath and counted down the seconds and minutes.

Holding on tight we sent a silent prayer to whatever fucking forces were at work to let them be ok, to let us not be late. Please hear our plea.

"we're here! You guys stay put! Me and my squad will handle everything." Ordered Hakoda.

We shared a look and smirked. Like hell we were going to sit around.

Jumping out of the car, I grabbed a baseball bat from the trunk of the car, Zuko grabbed one too and Sokka grabbed a crowbar. We mean business bitches.

Sneaking around, we were able to get passed Hakoda's men, and find a back door. Sokka smashed open the door, and we charged in.

"KATARA!" I shouted.

Katara POV

I jolted. I could have sworn I just heard Aang's voice. We'd been trying unsuccessfully to find something to get the door open.

I heard it again. HOLY SHIT AANG IS HERE!

"AAANG!" I screamed hoping he would hear me! Please hear me baby!

"KATARA!" He sounds right outside the door. "KATARA ARE YOU IN THERE!"

"AANG! WE'RE ALL IN HERE!" I yelled back, my heart hammering in my chest.

"GUYS THEY'RE OVER HERE!" He yelled to someone, could Sokka and Zuko be here? "KATARA STAND AWAY FROM THE DOOR, I'M BREAKING IT IN!" I moved away from the door. I heard something hit the door multiple times. It sounds like all three of them are smashing at the door.

Normal POV

It wasn't long before the door gave in to the guys attacks. They ran inside and wrapped their arms around their respective girlfriends, then joined in together for a group hug.

"Aang, thank god! I was so scared." Cried Katara, tears flowing into his shirt.

"Sh baby its ok now, I'm here. I'll protect you." He said, trying to sooth her. He kissed her head and eyes. Then grabbed her hand. Now wasn't the time to be romantic.

They pulled the girlfriends through the house, trying to find an exit. They couldn't remember the way they'd came.

Just before they reached the door, Jet's figure stood in front of it. Blocking their way.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Ordered Aang, murder in his voice.

"Make me." He smirked.

Aang ran toward him, faking punch to the face and hitting him right in the stomach. He grabbed Jet's face and smashed him through the window. Making short work of a messy fight. They ran outside, the police welcomed them with open arms, taking them to the ambulance to check for any injuries. They were all fine.

Jet was screaming profanities and threats as he was cuffed and thrown into the back of a police car.

They were starting to relax, until the heard a gunshot. Only Jet seemed to be unfazed.

Hakoda's men ran inside. They returned quickly enough and gave the report.

Ty Lee, committed suicide.

Tears flowed from the girls eyes.

"How dare that stupid bitch do this?" Whispered Suki, crying hard into Sokka's chest.

Katara sobbed into Aang's shoulder, her guilt almost drowning her.

Mai cried into her hands, Zuko wrapped himself around her protectively.

They were in a sorrow induced stupor. Why was everyone dying?

The guys took their girlfriends and left the scene, letting the police handle it. They still had a promise to keep. They took the girls to uncle's shop. He already had tea and food waiting for them.

They grabbed a seat, no one spoke.

"So is no one going to tell an old man what happened?" He asked, shocking them back to reality.

They filled him with as much detail as they could, each one adding in details.

"I'm so sorry. Ty Lee was a good kid, her loss will be felt deeply." He said, looking over at them. He put down his and tea and looked each of them in the eye in turn. "What are you going to do now?" He asked, his voice sounded cold.

"What can we do?" Asked Aang, he felt depressed.

"Will you let sorrow take over?" He asked. "Are you going to be guilty just because you were unable to stop the inevitable?"

They stared at him, absorbing his words.

"With every death there is a chance for redemption. Don't live your lives like this, you dishonor the memory of the fallen. Live for them, find happiness for them. Heal for them" He said.

Heal.

That's what they all need to do.

They needed to start healing.


	11. Chapter 11

**I dont own avatar or the characters.**

**also i apologize, ap exams are kicking my tushy at the moment and i'm a little sick. So this isn't a good chapter.**

**I'll make the next ones better.**

**But thank you for reading and reviewing! **

"Aang! We're on stage in five!" Said Zuko, snapping Aang from his thoughts.

"Yea! I'll be right there!" he called back, he looked one more time out at the crowd. He took a deep breath and he walked back to his band.

It'd been six months since their arrival in California. They spent most of their time rehearsing, making interviews, dodging paparazzi, and photo-shoots. The band was becoming popular slowly, Kuzon had his company create their merchandise and website, and he was predicting great things for them. They'd released their music video, then album. Hitting the top ten pretty quick. Kuzon had set up a concert for them, his top band was their opening, and then AVATAR would finish up the rest of the night. This was their come out of sorts, they were making themselves known.

They were excited and scared, taking as much comfort as they could from each.

"Aang there you are! I was getting worried you got lost!" laughed Kuzon teasing him.

Katara glomped him in a hug, stepping on her tippy toes to kiss him. They shared a quick kiss and relaxed.

"You ready?" she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yup, you?" he asked, pressing his chin on her head.

"Yes! This is the big time." she squealed excitedly.

It wasn't long before the older band finished. "AND NOW WE'D LIKE TO PRESENT THE NEWEST, HOTTEST BAND TO ELEMENTAL RECORDS! AVATAR!" the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping, chanting the band name.

They ran out onto the stage, they got into position the way they'd rehearsed hours earlier. They gave the crowd a huge smile and blasted into the songs.

The crowd was floored! They couldn't believe how amazing the band was. They danced and jammed late into the late.

By the time the concert was over everyone was buzzing with excitement! Social networking sites and YouTube was bursting with buzz about them, old friends from high school messaged and congratulated them.

"Damn that was amazing," sighed Katara, falling into Aang's soft bed.

"Yea!" he agreed, putting their stuff down and joining her on the bed. They snuggled together, relaxing.

"I'm amazed with the reaction." she said amused, seeing all the hits they'd gotten on their sites and videos.

Aang phone ringed and he answered it quickly, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Aang we're going to go and visit Teo you and Katara wanna come?" Asked Zuko. They could hear Toph in the background complaining about everyone being too slow.

"WE'RE TOTALLY COMING!" cheered Katara. They jumped of the bed and rushed to Zuko's car. Hopping in they hurried to hospital, making sure no one saw them, they hurried into Teo's room.

"Teo man! Come back to us! You missed our first concert! We can't celebrate without our best guy." said Aang, grabbing a seat the foot of the bed.

Toph grabbed her seat by his side and took his hand in hers. Katara sat in Aang's lap and Suki and Sokka shared a seat together. Zuko and Mai hung out in the back next to the new giant poster of Love for Teo. They'd replaced the old one when they found out he was going to be there with it, focusing on just his healing and his importance to them.

"I wish you would come back." Said Toph, her normally gruff and uncaring voice filled with sadness and love.

They spent the night at the hospital, sleeping uncomfortably. No one noticed the increase brain wave activity or heart rate. His breathing was speeding up, he seemed to have gained some color in his face. His body twitched slightly.

Aang was the first one to wake up. He nuzzles Katara until she woke up and then they woke up everyone else. They stretched the sleep away from their bodies. And said their goodbyes to Teo.

Toph had her hands in his, she touched his face and kissed his forehead. She turned to follow everyone out, but just as she turned her body, his hand shot out in a death grip and latched onto her arm. She looked in his general direction not seeing him but still surprised.

Everyone looked at him and his hand on her arm. They watched, except Toph, as he slowly opened his unfocused eyes and slowly began focusing on her face.

"Toph." he croaked his voice dry and uncomfortable due to the long time of no use.

Tears were falling down her face.

"Teo?" she said, her heart singing. She wished she could see so badly.

Using whatever strength he had, he pulled her closer.

"Aang! We need to get the doctor!" Yelled Zuko, tugging Aang out the door. They ran down the hall and down the stairs. Panting they told the nurse to call the doctor! Teo was awake!

Aang POV

"He's awake!" Toph repeated for the millionth time. She was stunned and happy, we're all in the same boat.

Katara and Mai are busy calling everyone and tell them the good news, Kuzon said he'd join us soon.

"Aang, Teo's back." Said Zuko, snapping him from my stupor.

"Yea!" I smiled. Damn everything is just looking up.

"Hey any news on Teo?" asked Kuzon, he was carrying food for us. "I brought you guys some food."

I noticed a folder under his arm. "What's with the folder?"

"Ah this. I want to make Teo part of my company. Once he finishes his therapy and what not." he answered.

We stared at him in shock.

"Thank you!" said Zuko.

"hey it's no problem I know how much he means to you guys, and now that's he's back I want him to be with you all." he said.

I feel like my hearts about to burst. I'm so lucky to be related to this guy!

We were watching the doctor walk up to us. He looked excited, I thinks its good news.

"Well. You're friend is amazingly lucky, his body is strong enough to begin the physical therapy immediately." he said looking really excited. He probably feels really proud of himself.

"So he's going to be able to walk." Sokka sounded amazed.

Toph has a strange look on her face. I'll talk to her later... Actually I'll let Katara talk to her. She knows how to handle Toph.

"Can we talk to him?" asked Suki, she's been quiet for a long time.

"Yes of course! Just try not to excite him too much." the doctor walked us to him new room and left.

Toph made her way to him, and he pulled her into his lap.

"How you feeling man?" I asked, we hung around them.

"I feel... Different... But really good." he answered I looked at him. He looked happy but something seems different.

"You needa shave man." teased Sokka. We chucked.

"Probably! Geez I've been out for so long. You guys look different." he said, analyzing each of us.

"Psh us? Look who's talking!" laughed Zuko. So I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Hey all I need is to fatten up and little BAM I'll be back to normal." he joked.

"No you won't." said Toph. She wiggled away from him and walked out the room.

Teo looked surprised and hurt. I think now is a good time for Katara to have that talk. I looked at her and blew me a kiss, running out after Aang.

I tunes back into the conversation. Mai and Suki were asking Teo what he's going to do now.

"I'm going to get my GED and see if I can get into college." he said, looking at them.

"Would you like a job?" Asked Kuzon, stepping forward. He's been quiet for a while now.

"What do you mean? Who are you? Not to be rude or anything!" Teo added quickly, his eyes growing wide. He looked excited and confused. Man it's great to have this weirdo back.

"My name is Kuzon, I'm Aang's cousin and the president of Elemental Music Industries." He said. "Everyone's told me a lot of great things about you, and I we need some brains in my security department. How would you like to work in my company?"

Teo's mouth is hanging open, he's completely baffled. "Yes! I'd love to!" He looks so happy, this is great!  
"Great! Whenever the doctor and you feel ready, come with the guys here and we'll get you a contract set up." Kuzon was happy.

"So… What's in the contract?" He asked, energetic as always.

"Well for now you'll work as an assistant coordinator, and the company will pay for you schooling." He gave a short hand version, looking at his phone. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave now. My Jin flight just landed. It was great to meet you Teo, and I hope to have you working for the company." Kuzon left pretty fast, whoever this Jin is must be great if she can get Kuzon to run.

Katara POV

"Leave me alone Katara! I don't want to talk." Said Toph, continuing to walk away from me.  
"Toph! I'm your friend!" I'm pleading with her now. My curiosity and worry pushing me onward. "Toph!" She stopped and turned, facing me, her blind eyes staring past me. I could see the fury on her face. I led her over to Zuko's car, we leaned against his car.

"Toph. Talk to me."

She sighed, looking down. "I want him to be happy, but what happens when he starts walking?"

"But Toph that's going to be a good thing, you guys will be able to go wherever you want." I said. I'm not understanding.

She sighed again. "Katara. Me and Teo, we don't have anything to connect us anymore. When he was in the wheel chair, we were 'handicapped' and that was our thing. It was like us against the world. Now he's going to be able to walk… Why would he want to be with a blind girl?"

"Aw! Toph, don't think that! It's Teo, he adores you and he must know how much you adore him. You stayed by his side the entire time his was out, god Toph I bet if he hadn't come down to California you would have found a way to visit him. That counts for something! And he knows."

"What does it matter Katara? I'm not going to force him to stay with me." She has tears flowing down her face.

"Teo is a smart guy and he would be stupid if he left you." I hugged her as her tears flowed down.

"I'm going to lose him."

Normal POV

The doctor needed to do a few more tests on Teo, and everyone else needed to go home and freshen up. They had today off and would have wanted to spend it with their significant others.

Zuko drove everyone back to the apartment. They split and went their separate ways into their rooms, each taking a quick shower.

Toph slept after her bath.

Sokka and Suki went to out to an early lunch.

Mai and Zuko decided to watch a movie.

Katara and Aang went for a walk in the park.

"Katara that's the fourth time you've sighed. What's wrong?" Asked Aang, he pulled her closer, steering her closer to the river.

"I'm just thinking about Toph and Teo." She sighed again.  
"Five."

She glared at him, as he chuckled at her.

"Don't worry Katara, I know Teo, he would never want to leave Toph. No one would have done as much as she did for him. She has nothing to fear. In a couple of weeks, they'll be lovey dovey again, and Toph will be all smiles again."

~Three Months Later~

"TEO PUT ME DOWN!" Giggled Toph, she was wriggling free of Teo's grip.

"Aww but I was having fun!" He laughed.

Katara and Aang watched them, snuggling closer together.

"I told you so." Said Aang, giving Katara a big smile. She rolled her eyes at him, and snuggled closer together.

Teo's physical therapy was excelling. He was able to walk without a crutch, though he did get a tired easily and was unable to run much., it was predicted that within another few months his nerves within his legs would work just like any other persons. Teo and Toph grew closer throughout his months of therapy. Every fear she had, he put to rest.

"HEY YOU GUYS HERE?" Called Kuzon, he and Jin had a few files within their arms.

Everyone came together at the dining table.

"What's with all the files?" Asked Aang, helping them organize their files. He looked at a few of them, noticing that they were about the band.

"These are AVATAR's profiling." Answered Jin laying the files in front of their respective band member. "It's better if start giving you an image instead of other companies."

The teens agreed, Mai, Suki and Teo helped them look through the files. They honestly weren't all that interesting. Just the basic outline of their character. They gave the approval and Jin went and took the files back to Kuzon's office. They were busy planning out the way they would project the band, and the band members, image.

The teens quickly left, not wanting to deal with of the paperwork. They split up and decided to go and have their own separate arrangements.

Mai and Suki went for a spa day, Sokka and Zuko decided to go to the arcade. Teo and Toph were going out for lunch and then a walk in the park. Katara and Aang were going to the movies.

Aang POV

"Aang, what movie do you want to watch?" asked Katara, snuggling into my side.

"I dunno, what do you do want to watch?"

"Hmm… How about 'Wrath of Titens'?" It sounded good, and I went and bought us the tickets, Katara went and grabbed us some snacks.

We snuggled in and watched the movie.

"That wasn't bad. They had pretty good graphics." She said.

I actually liked it, it was had been interesting enough.

"Now what do you want to do?" I asked.

She looked at her watch and then looked back at me. "How about we go and get some Chinese food."  
"That's sounds great!" We walked to the closest Chinese restraint and got seated at the dim light romantic part of the restaurant.

I'm feeling a little uncomfortable, everyone keeps staring. Even Katara's gotten quiet.

I reach over and hold her hand, playing with her fingers.

"Aang… Everyone's looking at us.." She's whispering, keeping her eyes on mine.

"I know… do you want to leave?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"Yea… I'll pay" she added cheerily.

I gave her a look, and nudged her with my foot, showing her I was not amused. She smiled at me, trying to look innocent.

"I love you..." She trilled happily, making me smile.

I paid the bill as quickly as I could. We left and were about to go to find something to do, waiting for Zuko and Sokka to come and pick us up.

Just as we were finally relaxed and feeling less paranoid, two girls walked up to us.

Normal POV

"OMG! YOU'RE IN THE BAND!" One of them screamed.

"AAHHHHH AVATAR! WE LOVE YOU!" Screamed a bunch of other girls, they crowded around us. Me and Katara were back to back, dealing with them as politely as we could.

"ARE YOU GUYS DATING!" "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" "SIGN MY BOOBS!"

They dealt with the fans quickly as they could, making their way out of the group as quickly as they could.

As soon as they saw Zuko's car, they bolted into the car, and ordered them to drive.

They could hear the fan girls screaming as they sat inside the car.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Sokka's laughing his head off. "We got the same crap at the arcade! This chick came up and flashed us!"  
Zuko and Sokka laughed hard, Aang and Katara were not amused.

"We need to go and pick up everyone else." Said Zuko, he was still chuckling, remembering the adventure they'd had.

They found Toph and Teo pretty quickly, the both of the ran into the car and screamed for them to drive!

Toph was beyond angry, and Teo was exhausted.

Mai and Suki's reactions were mirror images of their boyfriends. Katara and Toph grumbled, while Aang and Teo chatted. They needed a way to deal with crazy fans.

Teo seemed to have an idea growing, but he wasn't willing to tell them until he'd picked out all the kinks.

It wasn't long before they made it home. Walking to the door they were shocked to see that the door was open.

Running inside they were even more shocked to see who had broken into their house.

Jet's band, The Rebels, were in their house.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in our house?" Yelled Sokka. The guys moved in front of the girls, creating a barrier between them and the other band.

"We're here to warn you." Said a tall one, with big eyes. "Jet is getting out of jail and he wants revenge."

"He believes that you're the cause of everything that's happened." Said a short one wearing a hat.

"Why are you guys telling us?" Asked Aang, he was suspicious.

"We're sick of Jet, he's ruined our band name and now we have to go and make a whole new band." Answered the tall one, he was peeved. "And we like your music, you guys are great."

They stayed quiet, looking at each other.

"When does this Jet guy get out?" Asked Teo. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but from the look on everyone's face, he knew this guy wasn't good news.

"Three months from tomorrow."

"hmm, that doesn't leave much time, but I think I have an idea."

The moved to the table and began planning. Creating a pact of sorts for now.

"Does Jet know you guys aren't on his side anymore?" asked Teo. They shook their head no. "Good. Then you guys are going to play our spies. Err, that is if you're up to for it." They nodded that they were up for it. Teo had a strong presence when he was planning. "For now we can't really do anything since we don't know what he's planning. You guys will have to stay in contact with him. Warn us if he's going to do anything." They agreed. Sabotage, lies and plans were formed. Teo kept the other band half in the dark, something told him not to trust them, and he listened. He created a counter plan for every plan they made together, not letting in on it. He had a feeling it would come in handy later on.

It was late night before Jet's band left

"Teo… that was fucking amazing." Said Zuko. They were all beyond impressed.

* * *

"So did they buy it?" Asked Jet over the phone, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

He'd been out of jail for a week now. Reconnecting with his band.

"Yea of course, you were right! They're hella dumb." Laughed the tall one. "It wont even take that long before you get your revenge."

They laughed together, then Jet was filled in on what the plans were.

"This is going to be fun, I'm going to ruin them."


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own Avatar or characters.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys! :D I really appreciate it :D**

Katara POV

"Katara come on! Everyone's leaving!" shouted Sokka, making me hurry with my packing. Grrr! I wouldn't be so rushed if these darn photo shoots would just stop. The band is on rise, which is great! But that means I have to spend a lot of time in public and spreading the name and image of our band. Me and Aang have somehow managed to get things to work out, we've got to be doing something right! We haven't argued and we're still going strong.. though we don't get much time for sex… *sigh*

"KATARA AQUA QUIT YOUR DAMN SIGHING AND GET YOUR FAT BUTT DOWN HERE!" ugh… Sokka's getting mad.. Better hurry.

"I'm coming!" I grabbed and stuffed everything I needed into the suitcase and carry on bag. We're all going back to Washington to visit family! It's going to be just like old times! I hope….

Aang POV

Holy shit! Somehow we've all made it to the airport in time! I don't know how, but we've done it! Damn paparazzi! Do they really have to get on our case when it's our vacation! Like seriously! A little common courtesy would be nice!

"Don't stress Aang, paparazzi don't have souls." Joked Kuzon reading my mind. Him and Jin are coming with us, Kuzon's finally serious and wants to introduce her to Gyatso since he's like a father figure to him, I believe marriage is in question but I'm not being to nosy about it.

"Aang!" Katara glomped me with an affectionate hug, nuzzling my chin and neck. I looked at the top of her head watching it nuzzle whatever it could reach.

"Hey sweet lips!" I teased, watching her head freeze, then being met with glaring blue eyes. If looks could kill I'd be dead a fucktillion times over. *sigh* I love her.

"Aang! Bro! Can you believe it? We're first class!" Spazzed Sokka, Suki giggling and snuggling into him.

*sigh* "Waiting is boring." Sighed Mai, Zuko's arm wrapped around her protectively and him looking just as bored.

"Alright guys everything is set up. I've got your luggage safely into the holding compartment and we're all clear to go through security and get seated." Said Teo walking up to us, Toph's hand intertwined with his. He's risen in ranks since starting job as a security "assistant" nine months ago. Psh it's more like he is the whole department. We relied on him for a lot. To be honest we relied on Mai and Suki a lot, they pretty much saved and guided our lives as a band. Hell they even helped out with our person lives sometimes.

Once everyone thanked Teo we went and quickly got through security, then made our way to the plane. We timed it just right so we didn't have to wait long and we were seated and ready to go.

The girls got the window seat…

I like the window seat…

"When are we taking off?" Asked Toph for the 100th time.

We all groaned and hoped that they would take off anytime now.

"Let's play cards." Suggested Mai.

We stared at her in shock.

I don't know how fucking long its been, but we've been playing for a long time… WHEN ARE WE TAKING OFF!

WE TOOK OFF!

Normal POV

The flight went surprisingly quick, within two hours they were home with their respective families.

They all met up again at Iroh's Tea Shop, Katara and Sokka's father joined them along with Aang's. tonight was a way of celebrating their new found accomplishments and returning to where it all began.

"How nice it is to have you all back. I've missed you all." Said Iroh, sipping his tea. Not much had changed.

"We've missed you too uncle." Said Zuko, he snuggled with Mai, watching everyone mingle.

Gyatso, Hakoda and Kuzon discussed the bang and everyone's growth. Aang and Katara talked with each other. Sokka, Suki, Toph and Teo relaxed on the tables, making jokes.

It seemed like nothing had changed. At least until customers arrived.

"OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHH IT'S AVATAR!"

"CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH"

"GUYS LOOK ITS AVATAR!"

It was long before what seemed like the whole city was packed into the store, trapping them all inside. They begged for autographs, while questions bombarded them. Hands grabbed at them, and the volume raised to ear shattering sounds.

The guys wrapped their arms protectively around the girls, slowly making their way to the back door, trying not to show the fans that they were trying to escape.

Somehow Hakoda, Iroh and Kuzon were able to distract the fans, leaving an opening for the teens to escape.

The ran into a back alley, laughing as they caught their breath. Never a dull moment, snuggling close with their significant other.

"Damn that was close! Any longer and we wouldn't lost all our clothes." Laughed Zuko, squeezing the giggling Mai.

"Fuck yeah!" They cheered, laughing.

"Hey I think my house is closer, why don't we spend the night there." Katara invited them, they made their way as quickly as they could, relaxing once they reached the safety of the house.

Collapsing they looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Fan were one thing they'd never get used to.

The guys grabbed food, and the girls huddled around a computer, checking out the latest gossip and news.

They scrolled through the popular sites until an article caught their attention.

They saw an articles on The Rebels, and what they read didn't please them what so ever.

The article quite literally stated the band AVATAR was load of crap. Their music wasn't original and their morals were worse.

They saw pictures of them when they'd get together and play cards, the headline said GAMBLING.

Another picture was of Zuko and Mai, and it seemed like Zuko was staring at someone ass, the caption read "UNFAITHFUL AND LECHEROUS".

The last picture was of Aang, Katara, Toph and Teo, the picture was taken so that it looked like Aang and Toph were looking at each other in a very romantic manner, while Katara and Teo looked blissfully unaware, the title was "Cheating within the band." The Rebels, even stated that as close friends they knew all the material were true.

Everyone was fuming.

"How could they do this to us?" Asked Katara, she pissed and in shock, Aang wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"We need revenge." Said Mai, her voice dangerous. Zuko wrapped her up from behind and leaned his head against hers.

"We're going to get it." Growled Toph, Teo pulled her into his lap. He had a small smile on his.

"Teo are amused by this?" Asked Suki, hurt in her voice.

"Nope, I'm just not surprised." They looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I had a hunch they weren't really on our side, so I made sure I had some dirt on them. Just incase I wasn't being paranoid."

"How come you never told us?" Asked Aang, he didn't look angry, just curious.

"Cause I figured I was just being paranoid, and I didn't want to worry you guys." He said, looking a little sheepish.

"No more secrets dude." Said Sokka, he lounged in a chair, playing with Suki's hair.

"Alright." Agreed Teo. He looked at each of them, thankful they weren't mad at him.

"So what dirt do you have on them?" Asked Katara, she leaned backward into Aang, letting him support her.

"I'm glad you asked." He grinned, carefully removed Toph from his lap and ran upstairs to bring down a suitcase. Opening it he showed them multiple pictures of The Rebels, along with a few side notes he's written.

They called Jin, laughing their ass off as they looked at the multiple embarrassing photos, these were a lot worse then what The Rebels put up.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" She asked, laughing as they described what the pictures showed.

"YES!" It was unanimous, tomorrow morning Jin and Kuzon would come by and the suitcase, then go and paste it on every form of media possible.

Katara POV

I woke up with Aang on top of me, his hand was intertwined with mine and his head is on my chest. I don't know what to do with my other hand it's kinda just awkwardly laying there.

Petting his head, I cant help but be amazed how soft and warm it is. In a fleshy sort of way it's cute.

Oops I think I woke him up.

"Katara?" He asked all drowsy. He moved up and gave me a sloppy kiss, somehow melting my insides.

I looked into his eyes when he released my mouth. He smirked, before devouring my mouth again. He kicked off the blanket, making me shiver once his hand started tracing over my body.

"Aang?"

"I want you sweetie." He growled, roughly putting my hands up above my head. I can feel how hard he is, feeling naughty I rubbed against him, listening to his hiss.

Aang POV

Waking up on top of Katara was just plan sexy, the moonlight is shining on her and those blue eyes. Fuck… I just want to strip her and eat her up.

"Aang." She's moaning my name, god I feel like bursting.

Grabbing her shirt I ripped it open, baring those soft bouncy boobs, I thanked god that she didn't wear a bra. I want her screaming my name, but everyone's around. Fuck..

Licking and sucking her breasts, I have to cover her mouth with my free hand, her moans are loud and musical, I wish I could do more.

"Aang, I can't wait." She's gasping.

Smiling against her stomach, I moved lower, pulling her shorts and panties down in one move. I stripped off my shirt and then went on her.

Licking and sucking her outer folds.

God the smell, she's so sweet. I feel drunk.

Her moans are too loud, I feel so happy that I can make her like this, but I need to be careful. I don't need Sokka trying to kill me.

"Katara, baby, shhh." She whimpered, and covered her mouth.

Grinning I licked into her until I found her little bundle of nerves, I teased that with my tongue, until she was squirming away.

Holding her still, I'm pressing a finger into her, pumping in and out, her soft gaspy voice are ringing like a song in my ears. Her nails are biting into my shoulder, and I'm pumping another finger in her. She's so wet and tight, just like our first time a year ago.

I've had enough, I need her.

I fumbled for my wallet until I could find a condom, I put it on and hovered near her entrance.

"Aang!" She moaned, rubbing against me. Groaning I pushed into her as hard as I could, covering her mouth with mine, catching her scream in my mouth.

I'm pounding into her, her tight body is squeezing me, I don't think I can last long, but I know I'm going to make her cum first.

Grinding into her, I can feel her body getting tighter on me.

"I love you." She's moaning into my mouth, her words are just pushing me on. Feeling adventurous I pulled out, and flipped her over onto her stomach, I pulled her ass up toward me.

Slowly entering her again, I can hear her moan against the people. Speeding up a little, I'm enjoying her tightness around me, I feel so close to the end.

I don't know, but now I'm pounding in her. She's so tight I can't stop and I can't slow down.

Damn her muscles are squeezing me, she's completely ready to burst. And damn did she come, if it wasn't for the pillow the whole house would hear her scream.

Her muscles clamped down on me so hard, I could help but cum into her, her body continued to milk me, until I collapsed on top of her.

I'm exhausted and happy. "Katara… you ok?" I'm worried, since I was rough.

"I'm fine." She purred.

I pulled out and got rid of the condom. Rolling over I watched her snuggle on top of me. She stared into my eyes, and I felt like drowning.

"I love you." She said. Her big blue eyes looked sleepy. I petted her hair and watched as she finally went to sleep.

Normal POV

The doorbell ringing woke everyone up. Aang and Katara hurried to get dressed and met everyone downstairs.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Asked Teo, taking a big bite of an apple.

"Nothing…" They said, trying not to blush.

"So we've looked at the picture Teo's been collecting. And I have to admit they're hilarious, and should teach those guys a lesson." Said Kuzon, grabbing a donut.

"Sweet. But I want to know why they're doing this." Said Zuko. He was still surprised they would do this. Weeks earlier they'd all gone out for pool, and now they were getting stabbed in the back. What was this shit?

"hmm…." Jin hummed distractedly.

"Something you need to tell us?" Asked Kuzon, giving her an amused smile.

"Maybe." She said, still distracted.

"Spit it out." He said, poking her softly.

"O!" She glared at him, before going on. "I just remembered their phone record… they all always called this one number, it would be at the most random of time, and they always talk for a long time. I don't know if that helps, but it always seems to be after they hung out with you."

Kuzon stared at her, and then thought back. "I think I remember what you're talking about. Now that you mention it, it does seem a little strange."

"Do you guys think someone is putting them up to this?" Asked Aang, he was giving Katara a back massage.

"Hmm, I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but I honestly wouldn't be surprised."

"What's the number?" Asked Suki, grabbing an orange.

"Give a sec" Jin quickly went to her bag and started looking for the phone bill.

"We should call the number and find out who it is." Said Teo.

They called the number on a private untraceable line. Putting it on speaker, they waited for the ringing to stop and someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Everyone but Teo froze at the voice.

They hung up the phone as quickly as they could.

"Oh shit.." Said Zuko, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Fuck… they were working with Jet this whole time." Growled Aang, anger radiated off of him.

"Hm… I think I have an idea." Said Teo, he knew all about Jet from what his friends had told him. He called some people from the security department and gave them the number. They were to trace it and find the location. Then place a bug. From now on they were the ones who would have the upper hand. "I'll deal with Jet." He said, smiling at them.

"Are you sure bro?" asked Aang. He felt guilty that Teo was doing everything for them.

"Yea! It'll give me a chance to see how much influence I have. Plus playing spy is kinda fun." He blushed, giving them a goofy smile.

They laughed, and left Jet to Teo. From what they could understand, Teo was going to destroy Jet and The Rebel's reputation. They're job was to enjoy the vacation, and get ready for a concert.

"So today's the concert." Said Zuko thoughtfully, him and Aang were getting dressed.

"Yea. You ready dude?" Asked Aang.

"Yeah… do you think its kinda ironic how this was where we started and now we're back here performing again?"

"Kinda, but I think it just means we shouldn't forget our roots." He said, trying to sound zen.

Zuko laughed and threw his drum sticks at him. Aang caught them easily and they left to go find Toph, Katara and Sokka.

Sokka was talking to Teo about the people.

Mai and Suki were busy making sure the employees knew what to do.

Toph and Katara were by the stage, watching the fans get into their seats. Toph was more listening to the hum of the crowd.

"Boo." Said Aang, he was very close to Katara's ear.

"Hey." She said, leaning back into him. "You ready?"

"Hell yea." He sighed, hugging her close.

Kuzon and Jin were talking with Gyatso and Hakoda, Iroh had come to help with refreshments, and see them play. Everyone important was with them, and they felt energetic as they were about to run onto stage.

Suki and Teo introduced them, and the concert began.

Energy seeped from the crowd into them, the music was blaring, and the band was rocking. Everything seemed to be going perfectly.

It was the middle of the concert, everyone was in a party haze. No one noticed the men up to the stage, or the guns pointed at the band.

They shot straight up, a warning shot. The music stopped and everyone froze in fear.

What the fuck was going on?

They a few more times like mad men, scaring the crowd and getting them into a frenzy. The crowd evacuated at the guns kept going off. Teo's security went into action. They tackled the men down and broke the guns. Hand cuffing them and putting them into police cars.

"We were just doing our job!" They screamed! They were just teenagers, stupid teenagers who were out for a wild ride. Now they were going to go to jail.

"WHO THE FUCK HIRED YOU?" Yelled Teo, murder was in his eyes. He was pissed, his girlfriend had been on that stage and if she had gotten hurt, he would have killed each and every one of them.

"We don't know!" They cried, tears streaming down their young face. "He just gave us a lot of money and the guns and told us that we were supposed to come her and shoot as many bullets as we could into the air. He promised us that we wouldn't get in trouble. We're sorry! We thought this was part of the show." They were bawling now. Teo looked at them in disgust and let the police handle them. He walked over to were Aang was, Aang had watched the whole scene.

"Who do you think hired them?" Asked Teo.

"Probably another band or company." Sighed Aang. He was about to say more, when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered, not recognizing the number. Teo pressed a button and gave the phone back to Aang.

"Hey bitch." It was Jet.

"How was the show? I heard it was just shooting." He laughed, making a corny statement.

"Holy shit.. it was you! YOU HIRED THEM? YOU STUPID FUCK! WHAT IF SOMEONE GOT HURT!" Screamed Aang, he feeling murderous.

"I don't give a shit Bitch." Said Jet, the smirk in his voice.

"Come here and say that to my face you piece of shit, I kicked your ass once, I can do it again."

Jet hung up and Aang was about to throw his phone in fury. Teo grabbed and quickly pressed a button again.

"What's with the button?" asked Aang, curiosity over riding his anger.

"It's a recording device. All your phones have them." He answered simply.

He was playing back the conversation, and had an interesting smile on his face.

"Teo what are you planning?" Asked Aang.

"Pay back." He smiled, and Aang stared at him. "His stupid actions could have gotten people hurt, we're going to put him away for good."

"We need to." Said Aang, he was suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Come on bro, let's go check on the others."

They made their way to the group.

Everyone seemed ok, and luckily no one was hurt. Just scared.

"Hey… Where's Toph?" Asked Teo, he'd been looking around for his girlfriend for a while.

Shocked they all split up and looked around for her. She was nowhere in the building. They met outside by the limo. Worry gripping them

Aang's phone beeped, he looked at it and opened the message, his stomach dropping. "That crazy bastard."

Everyone grabbed the phone and looked at it. They were shocked at what they saw.

Toph was bound and gagged in the back of a truck, she was sprawled on her side, and looked to be unconscious. The caption under the picture was, "I have something of yours bitch."

They were fuming.

"We need to get her back now." Said Teo. Sokka, Zuko and Aang nodded.

"Suki, Mai, you guys go to the public and media. Get the recorded message and this picture out. We need everyone to see how crazy this guy." Ordered Sokka. The girls grabbed the stuff and went to find Jin, to use her connections.

Teo was calling everyone he knew to help him out.

They were going to get her back before Jet could do anything.

This time, they would lock him up for good.

* * *

**YOU SHOULD TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT MORE OF! and vice versa**

**ROMANCE, DRAMA, ACTION, VIOLENCE, KATAANG? maybe a new villain?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I nu own avatar or characters!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope i was able to give you some of what you've asked!**

**thanks for reading! :D**

Aang POV

Toph's been kidnapped by the psycho Jet. I don't know what he wants with her, but we're bringing him down.

This time for good.

Teo's been hard at work since the concert, he's barely slept in the last 48 hours. I can't blame him, if it had been Katara I would have gone to any length to get her back.

Teo's men have finally been able to pin point a location, it's in a warehouse in Salem Oregon. We're going down there as soon as possible, even the girls are going with us…. Not like we could have stopped them if we tried.

"Aang come on man!" Yelled Sokka, the helicopter must finally be here.

Don't worry Toph, you're friends will save you.

Jet POV

"WHEN I GET UNTIED I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OUT! YOU BETTER PRAY TO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU BELIEVE IN THAT I FEEL MERCI-" Screamed my captive, finally being gagged again.

Geez does this bitch ever shut up! How the fuck does that one guy stand her.

"Jet what the fuck are we going to do?" Damn it, Longshot has been on my ass since we kidnapped her.

"We're going to do what we have to." I smirked at him.

"What happens if we get caught?" geez he's asked me this a hundred times already.

"For the last fucking time, they aint gonna find us. Boss said this place was fool proof." God I'm so sick of him.

"Did someone call for me?" Purred a voice behind us. I felt chills run down my spine.

"H-h-hey boss." Stuttered Longshot. I watched him leave me alone with her.

"Hmm… so you guys were able to do something right." She purred, walking over to the captive. "are you sure it's the blind one?"

"Yea. We're positive." I watched her pull the blindfold away and look into the captive glossy eyes.

"Good. Very good Jet." She looked amused as the captive screamed something through the gag. She pulled it away, her long hair swaying, though it still covered one of her eyes.

"YOU BITCH! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I winced at the screaming.

"Let's just say. I'm Kuzon's worst nightmare."

"The hell do you have against Kuzon bitch?" She growled. Even blind and bound she's a handful.

"If it wasn't for him, I would have everything." I watched her throw the blind girl into the wall, promptly knocking her out. She walked up to me, I gulped.

"So boss is there anything else you need me to do?" She grabbed my arm and lead me to one of the rooms.

"Yes actually, you help me with a little itch that needs to be scratched."

My mouth went dry as her clothes fell to the floor. She may be terrifying, but she's still a sexy bitch, even the tattoo a target on her arm."Yes ma'am."

"Good boy."

I don't know how long its been, but fuck.. That was amazing.

I groaned in pain as her nails raked down my back again.

I'm bleeding again.

"June"

Normal POV

June left as soon as she was finished. In the limo she decided to check on Kuzon's little band AVATAR. She had kidnapped one of their members.

"Well well well…" She smirked. "Those little brats are a lot smarter then I thought." She said to no one in particular. She read through the plan they'd formed, they were going to attack her warehouse, get the little blind keyboardist out, and then put little Jet and The Rebels in jail. "How interesting… Maybe if I'm lucky, they'll just kill him for me." She seemed thoughtful.

"You guys all know the plan." Said Teo, he voice laced with authority. They were all wearing bullet proof vest, and had handguns strapped to their waste. They looked like the swat team and were ready to go.

Mai was forced to stay behind and be the eyes, she didn't complain, but she wasn't happy.

Suki was part of the second cleaner force, the back up, in case they needed help. Katara was going with the guys to help save Toph. She was agile and smart, plus with Aang around she wasn't bound to get hurt. Sokka, Zuko and Teo were leading the armed guards in the first attack. They would capture everyone in the building, and hopefully save Toph.

"We're ready. Mai give us the signal." She nodded, and went back to monitoring.

Everyone was on edge, they were waiting for a relaxed moment from those in the building so they could catch them by surprise.

"GO!" ordered Mai when she saw the break.

They moved fast, and had broken down the doors in seconds. The people in the building were shocked, but not for long. They grabbed guns and knives, throwing whatever they could at the team.

Katara was kept in the middle, she looked around for an entrance. A place where they'd keep Toph. She didn't look long. She quickly found a stair case, she darted through the bullets and knives flying around, and made it down the stairs, thanking the spirits that she didn't get hit by anything.

"Toph!" she yelled, running through the small corridor, it wasn't long before she found a cellar. Wrenching the door open she saw Toph, bound and laying on the ground. She looked like she was out cold.

"Toph! Wake up! Please be ok!" begged Katara, untying her.

It was a while before finally woke up. The battle outside was going crazy, the sounds were echoing through the corridor, being amplified.

Katara helped Toph up and lead her to the door, slowly they made their way down the corridor. They were stopped by Jet.

"Get the fuck out of my way Jet. You've done enough damage." Yelled Katara, hoping that Aang was nearby.

"You little bitch. You've ruined everything." He screamed, and pulled out a knife. He was going to gut them both where they stood.

Katara and Toph held their ground. Katara pulled the gun out and aimed it at him, he paused for a second, then ran toward them, a battle cry echoing from him lips.

Katara barely had time to think, she pulled the trigger, the sound so loud.

She'd missed Jet, but the shot had been close enough to scare him. He threw them a glare and then ran off down the corridor.

He didn't get far, Aang and Sokka were near the entrance of the stairs. Aang saw Jet first, with a loud roar he attacked Jet. Pummeling him to the ground, Aang punched his face repeatedly, not even holding his punches back. Jet was bleeding, none of his punches were stopping Aang's assault or fazing him.

Jet was getting desperate, he reached around until his hand came in contact with a knife. Grabbing the knife he stabbed Aang in the shoulder, just barely making it through the protective outer layer of the bullet vest.

In the moment of surprise, Jet threw Aang off him, and crawled to his feet, he would have run away if it wasn't for a stray bullet that hit him in the shoulder, and another that hit him in the head when he fell to his knees. Jet had an easy death.

Katara and Toph finally made it to the stair way, just as they were about to clear the doorway, something flashed toward them. Without thinking Katara pushed Toph away, and a knife embedded itself deep into Katara's side. She curled down in pain. Barely hearing Aang run up to her. She couldn't even feel when he picked her up and carried her out of the building as fast as he could, dodging the bullets and knives.

Sokka had grabbed Toph, the guys left the girls to the paramedics, and returned to the battle. Hoping that Katara would be ok.

The second wave attacked, once they were given the clear that Toph was safe. Suki and her troops rushed in just as fast as the guys had and this time the fight ended quickly.

The dead were counted, it seemed that The Rebels had all died. Jin was given the job of reporting this news first, along with the whole story.

Everyone that was captured was immediately taken to police headquarters and questioned, they would be put behind bars.

Katara was going to fine, none of her vital organs had been punctured and they had gotten to her quick enough to stop the bleeding. She was going to live, but she'd have a scar to remind her of what happened.

It seemed like the building was completely evacuated.

June and her limo were out of site, she looked over the building. Grabbing a small remote from her purse, she aimed it at the building, not caring if it was empty or not and pressed the red button. A sick smile on her lips as she saw the place blow up, the flame were gigantic, and the force was enough to cause a few trees to fall.

Teo POV

Fuck that hurt! "IS EVERYONE OK!"

"YEA!" they confirmed.

What the hell caused that explosion?

No one really looked into the explosion. We're all just exhausted. We're just thankful that it had been empty and that there was minimum damage.

Toph is safe and sound. Thankfully.

"Teo?" I turned around and was surprised to see her.

"Hey! You ok? Shouldn't you be resting?" I walked over to her and carried her bridal style to the bed. I don't want her exerting herself.

"Geez, calm down would you. I'm fine." She growled, pushing me away when I set her down.

"Sorry Toph…" *sigh* "I was so worried…"

Fuck it, I'm going on instinct now.

Normal POV

Teo captured Toph's mouth in a hard kiss. He didn't want his gruff girlfriend to get any say.

"Teo-" broke in Toph, surprised by her usually shy and modest boyfriends behavior.

He captured her lips again, and pressed his weight into her. He laid on top, slowly exploring her mouth. It wasn't long before Toph was moaning against his mouth, her hands were wrapped tightly in his hair, holding his mouth close.

Teo rested one of his arms next to her head, and used his free hand to start unbuttoning her pants.

Sitting up he quickly got rid of them, then her shirt. He stared down at her, enjoying the view of her in her bra and panties. Carefully he got rid of her underwear.

"Teo! What are you doing?" She blushed furiously, her hands instinctively covering her body. Blind eyes looking for him.

"I'm going to make love to you." He stated simply, getting rid of his clothes and joining her on the bed. Nothing was going to stop him.

"But… what if you regret it?" She asked.

He laughed, rolling her on top of him, he let her naked butt feel his hard on. "Do you really think I'm going to regret it?" He purred, pulling her down to kiss her lips. She moaned softly, not quite sure what to think.

Smiling against her mouth he rolled on top , and wiggled down. Nibbling at her breasts, he listened to her breath catch in her throat and smiled. Teo sucked and teased one of her breasts before going to repeat the action to the other. His free hand was between her legs, playing with her clit. He slowly moved a finger into her, being careful not to hurt her. Teo enjoyed the moaning of his name, the way her legs trembled, and her inner muscles sucked him. He was about to go down and tease her with his mouth, but she grabbed his head and kissed him hard.

"Teo! I need you now! Please… I can't wait." She begged, wanting him in her right now.

He licked into her mouth, then grabbed a condom from his dresser. Carefully he put it on, and started to enter her.

He went slow, since she was a virgin, trying to give her as much pleasure as he could before he'd have to hurt her.. Once he reached her maiden head, he withdrew and came back, breaking through it. He captured her scream of pain in his mouth, kissing her with all the love he felt, he kept pushing until he was completely in her and waited for her body to adjust to him. He kissed and soothed her, as she whimpered in pain and pleasure.

A few minutes later Toph was no longer feeling the pain, she move against him experimentally, and smiled at his tiny groan of pleasure.

Taking her little movements as an ok, Teo started to move in and out of her. Being buried in the pleasure of her body and her voice.

He sped up when he felt his passion building, and Toph's tightness.

They came together moments later. Smiling at their awkward virgin sex.

"We'll last longer next time." Promised Teo, getting rid of the condom and snuggling back into her.

He ignored her snort.

Zuko POV

I COULD HAVE LOST MAI! Holy shit it just hit me now!

That explosion could have been bigger!

What the fuck!

I COULD HAVE LOST THE ONE GIRL I LOVE!

I'm going to let Mai know how much I need her.

Normal POV

Zuko ran to Mai's room and entered it. He closed and locked the door behind him. Hearing the shower running he walked into Mai's private bathroom.

"Mai!" He yelled. Almost scaring her out of her skin.

"Yes Zuko?" She asked, keeping her tone neutral, as she peaked from around the shower curtain. Her face was red hot, and her blush was growing.

"I love you!" He said, blushing hard as he finally noticed she was naked and wet.

"I know… I love you too." She said, her voice small and shy.

"I could have lost you today…" He said, pain ladling his voice.

She stared at him long and hard. Her hair plastered to her pale white skin. "Zuko.. Wanna fuck?" She asked, trying her best seductive voice.

His mouth hung open and she blushed harder, retreating back behind the shower curtain, and letting the water wash over her.

After a moment she could hear some rustling, risking a peak she saw that Zuko was undressing. She watched for a second and was blushing even harder when he finally got rid of his boxers. Zuko was a very well endowed man. She stopped peaking, and went back to letting the water cover her, anticipating what's to come.

Zuko took a deep breath, before he pulled the curtain away. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at Mai. She was pale and gorgeous, he felt the blood rush straight down to his manhood, bringing him to full attention.

"Mai.." he breathed softly, before joining her in the shower.

Tentatively she wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him, trying to look bored. Zuko looked deep into her eyes and noticed her arousal, he bent down and kissed her roughly, pressing her against the shower wall.

The warm water was running down them, between their bodies, connecting them.

Zuko lifted Mai up, and she wrapped her legs around him, grinding down on him. He moaned against her mouth, before pressing and grinding himself on her, hitting her little bundle of nerves. She arched into him, clinging and moaning.

Getting an idea, Mai put her feet back on the ground, and carefully pushed Zuko away. Making enough space to move down his body. Resting on her knees she was face to face with his impressive dick. Grabbing it with careful hands, she licked the tip. Smiling as his breath caught in his throat.

Zuko leaned over her, resting his arms and head against the shower wall, he watched as Mai licked him like an ice cream cone. He moaned as her mouth took his head into her mouth, she was stroking his shaft and slowly him into her throat. It was long before she was deep throating him, her head bouncing up and down on him.

Zuko was drowning in pleasure, and about to come. Pulling away, he lifted her up and devoured her mouth. He kissed her hard enough that she'd have a small bruise.

"Mai." He moaned against her mouth, kneeing her legs open. She wrapped them around him again and let him rub himself against her entrance. She could almost feel him throbbing.

"I don't have a condom." He groaned, anger and passion in his voice.

"I'm on birth control." She said simply, and bit his neck. Sending a shiver down his back straight to his manhood.

He kissed her hard again, and positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly he slid her down, once he reached her barrier, she pushed through quickly, biting her nail and giving her a distraction from the pain.

Mai moaned in pleasure and in pain. Zuko waited patiently for her to give him the signal that she was ready for more.

Still feeling a little pain, but a lot of pleasure, Mai bounced slowly on his member. Listening to Zuko's groan. Slowly he began moving in and out, drowning in the water of the shower and Mai's gaspy moans.

Moments later he was moving as fast as he could, Mai was moaning and arching, her body was building up.

She came hard, pulling him along. They collapsed against each other. Zuko managing to keep them both standing.

"wow." Mai whispered, pressing herself against Zuko, as her orgasm faded.

"I love you"

Suki POV

Sokka's acting weird. "So Aang and Katara are staying at the hospital for the night?"

"Yup." He answered. He's staring again… he's been staring for a long time now…

"So… maybe we should go and keep them company." I'm trying to break through to him, but he's just staring.

"Nope." Suddenly he stood up and picked me up. Carrying me bridal style to his room. Putting me down, he shut the door behind us and locked it.

"Sokka…. Are you ok?"

"Yea… Suki I watched you march in with the second wave. I was so fucking scared that you'd get hurt. Or worse!" He pulled me into a hard hug, and kissed me everywhere.

"Sokka sweetie! I'm fine, everything worked out for the best."

"And what happens next time? What if something doesn't happen for the best?"

I found myself on my back on his bed, his body is on mine, between mine. I'm drowning in his taste, and completely wet when I feel his hard on.

Normal POV

Sokka devoured Suki's mouth, he grinded between her legs. They didn't have time for pretty foreplay. It was just need.

They needed to show each other their love. They needed closure for what had happened and what could have happened.

Tearing their clothes off, the got right down to it.

Suki went between Suki's legs and sucked and licked her. Making her wetter then she already was.

Suki moaned and arched under his attention, her legs trembling from her own passion.

They'd done it multiple times before, but it was nothing compared to the passion they felt for each right at that moment.

Sokka abruptly pulled away and grabbed a condom, he ripped it open and put it on.

He was back between her legs, kissing her hard enough that she feel the bite of his teeth. Without waiting he pushed into her, all the way to the hilt.

The grinded and pounded, competing to stay dominant.

Suki rolled on top, and moved up and down. Taking Sokka in and out of her body. She was painfully tight on his member, and he felt close to cumming. Sokka grabbed her hips and sped her up.

Moments later she came, squeezing him, and he squirted into the condom. Suki feel across his chest completely exhausted.

Gasping they held each other and tried to catch their breath.

"So near death experience lead to amazing sex" He said, between gasps. Making Suki giggle.

They snuggled closer together and fell asleep.

Aang and Katara shared a bed at the hospital. They snuggled close together. Katara used Aang as a pillow, and held her protectively against him.

They were blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

"So.. this is the unstoppable couple." Purred Jin thoughtfully, as she remembered the articles written by Jin, as she looked at the live video of the two lovers. "Hmm… they don't really that impressive."

"Don't underestimate them June." Warned her personal secretary, bringing her wine.

"Long Feng, darling, I don't think you need to warn me." She said, her voice laced with malice.

He chuckled. "So did you enjoy getting rid of your band?"

"Duh The Rebels were getting annoying. And no one is ever going to figure out it was me that fired those shots." She purred happily.

"No they probably wont. What do you have planned for AVATAR?" He asked, massaging her shoulders.

"Me? Hmm I like them, they have backbone. I'm going to try to steal them from Kuzon, and if they don't come with me… well they'll just face my wrath." She giggled.

"and what is your wrath?"  
"I'm going to break them."

**I feel like bringing Iroh back into the story...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I dont own Avatar or characters.**

**thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Keep telling me what else you'd like in the story :)**

"YEAAA! GET DOWWWWWWWN!" Screamed Sokka, riling up the crowd!

They were more pumped than usual, the house was packed, the fans were screaming and cheering. This was their anniversary concert, it was exactly one year ago on this date they'd had their first concert.

"AVATAR AVATAR AVATAR AVATAR AVATAR AVATAR" the crowd repeated insistently, wanting more.

"IT'S THANKS TO YOU AMAZING FANS THAT WE WERE ABLE TO EVEN HAVE THIS CONCERT! THANKS FOR LOVING US!"

With that the concert ended. Kuzon and Jin quickly got them into a limo and took them to the hotel. They had a gift for the band.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Sokka seeing the gift.

"You guys are amazing!" exclaimed Katara.

"THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" Trilled Suki.

"WOW! You guys did way to much! We don't deserve this!" Laughed Aang, his eyes huge.

"Yes you do!" replied Jin, giving them a big smile. "You guys deserve every gift we've given you!"

"What the heck did you guys give us?" Yelled Toph. Everyone had spaced about the blind girl.

Kuzon and Jin had bought them their own club! It would be run by one of the workers from elemental studios until they wanted to run it themselves.

"WE HAVE OUR OWN CLUB!" They cheered in response.

"Sweet, any booze?" She asked, receiving a laugh in response.

Later that night they opened the club to the public. Ecstatic fans, celebrities, and other records companies came to join in the celebration.

"YOU GUYS HAVING FUN?" Yelled Kuzon over the loud music.

"YES" They yelled back. Kuzon pointed to the back VIP room, and they went in. Joining the record company big shots.

"Well well well… Congrats on surviving for one year." Snarled a voice behind them. Turning around the band saw a skimpily dressed tall woman, her hair was down, and half of it fell and covered her purposefully.

"Welcome to the party June." Said Kuzon, his voice was tight. He seemed annoyed.

"Hope you don't mind my saying so, but this party is sooo cheap." Said June, leaning against her assistant. "Long Feng why did we come?" She whined.

"I'm not sure madam." He replied, his voice not giving away any emotion. He stared down at the band, making them feel unsettled.

"Well June, Long Feng, you didn't have to come. This is an open party, it was come at your own will." Said Jin, walking up next to them.

"I don't believe we were talking to you." Purred June, malice in her voice.

"Hmph, with you it's hard to tell who you're talking to." Jin laughed, snuggling into Kuzon.

"Is this how you treat someone who just lost their band?" Said Long Feng. He gave them a disgusted look.

Jin and Kuzon left, sick of them.

"Who was your band?" Asked Sokka.

"The Rebels." She didn't look like someone who was grieving. And after hearing she was the manager from that band, they didn't want anything to do with her. "Hmmm they weren't really a good band. Their music was lousy." She laughed to herself.

"Yea whatever." Said Zuko, he and Mai quickly left with Teo and Toph. Toph had a strange look in her eyes.

"I'm in the process of looking for a new band." She was staring at them like a man who hadn't eaten for years. "If you guys are looking for better management, why don't you join me?" Her smile was Cheshire and somewhat cold.

"No thanks, though your offer is… kind." Said Aang, pushing Sokka, Suki and Katara toward Zuko and the others. "We like working with Kuzon."

"O and does Kuzon get you private gigs? Does he get you things you need?" She asked, trying to hint at something.

"He's a good manager, everything he's done has been fair, and to keep us from going stupid crazy like Jet." Said Katara, walking away from them. They left June fuming and went to get a drink.

" Damn, can you believe her?" Asked Suki, when they joined them at the bar.

Grabbing a beer everyone groaned at the thought of her. Something was creepy about her.

"Her voice… it sounded really familiar." Said Toph thinking out loud.

"Where have you heard it?" Asked Teo, walking up behind her and snuggling.

"Do you remember when Jet kidnapped me, her voice sounds like the bosses voice." She said, leaning back into him.

"Hm… do you think they're the same person?" Asked Katara, looking worried.

"I don't know… I want more booze." They laughed at her comment, deciding to enjoy the rest of the night, they danced and drunk until they were wasted again.

This time they woke up to no one missing.

"Morning you guys!" Said Jin cheerily and loud. She was the only one not hung over, and she was enjoying it.

They groaned in pain, glaring at her.

"So what would you guys like for breakfast?" She asked, raising her voice unnecessarily.

They mumbled something incoherent and she left giggling the entire way out. Returning two hours later with a giant breakfast platters of food, carried in by four people.

"Do you guys hold anything back?" Asked Sokka, he hungrily ate the food.

"BACON!" Cheered Suki and Katara.

"Aang you're only eat fruit?" Asked Jin, noticing Aang hadn't touched much of the other food.

"Yea, I'm not really all that hungry." He replied, munching slowly.

"He's vegetarian." Added Teo and Zuko at the same time.

"huh.. More for me." Mumbled Sokka, chomping down.

They finished fast enough and went back to their club. Kuzon was still hung over, and Jin and had paper work to fill out.

They were surprised to be greeted by June.

"What are you doing here?"

"Drinking." She stated bluntly, staring at them. It was an open bar in the morning.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?" Asked Aang.

"It's never to early to drink. Now I have another proposition for you." She said, pointing at seats for them to sit.

They didn't take the seats.

"I want you guys to join me when I open my own record studio." She said bluntly, giving them a look that sent chills down their spine.

"Why would we join you?" Said Sokka he looked confused.

"Because I can get you guys to the top, not to mention you'll have better benefits too." She smirked at them, reminding them of Jet's smirk.

"No thanks. We're happy with Kuzon and Elemental records." Said Zuko bluntly, they left her alone. And went to the VIP room.

"Hmmm. They've rejected my offer once again." Said June into her phone. She'd called Long Feng as soon as they'd gone into the other room.

"It's not like you tried very hard to win them over." He answered, not giving away any emotion. He wasn't sure when she stopped wanting to get the band, but he knew that she would still want to get rid of them.

"Of course I tried, they're just to stupid to actually accept." She said, smirking to herself.

"hmmmm… "

"Get me dynamite, and find me another band." With that she hung up and left, a small smile playing on her lips.

Aang POV

"I'M BOOOOOORRREEEED." Hollered Toph for the fucktillionth time.

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Katara, she sounds annoyed.

"I don't know." She moaned. "This place is boring at night."

"Why don't we go and do something?" Asked Sokka.

"Like what?" I asked. I was completely bored.

"Why don't we go and play video games at the condo?" Suggested Zuko.

We left our club and went home. By the time we got there everyone wanted to kill Sokka and Toph, they wouldn't shut up the entire time we drove.

"WOOT! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" hollered Sokka, jumping onto the couch, and starting the game console.

Normal POV

"Welcome home." Said a calming and relaxed voice.

"UNCLE!" They yelled looking over at the portly man.

He chuckled, and put down his tea.

The teens and went glomped him in a giant hug, they were amazed and ecstatic.

"Uncle what are you doing here?" Asked Zuko, pulling up a chair.

"Kuzon invited me. He said it would be a good gift." He answered sipping his tea.

"of course!" exclaimed Aang. Him and Katara were sharing a seat next to Uncle.

"Well this is great! How long are you staying? WE SHOULD TAKE YOU ON A TOUR!" Said Katara excitedly. Everyone wanted to take uncle out and about the city.

"I'm here for as long as I want. And a tour would be wonderful!" He answered, his chuckle causing him to shake.

"YAAAY! WHERE SHOULD WE TAKE YOU FIRST!" Hollered Sokka from the living room, him and Teo were playing Call Of Duty.

"I would love to look at the shops here." Said uncle simply.

They dragged uncle out, leaving Sokka and Teo to play their game and Toph to take a nap.

They didn't get far when they heard a giant explosion. Looking back they saw the entire back half of their condo was destroyed.

Mai and Suki called the police.

Aang, Zuko, Katara and Uncle ran inside. They split up, Aang and Zuko went to look for Teo and Sokka, while Katara and Uncle went to get Toph.

Sokka and Teo were fine, they had slight bruises, and were vastly confused.

Toph had been to close to the explosion, her room was destroyed and they found her under a pile of rubble, they ceiling had collapsed on her and she was bleeding heavily.

"What do we do?" asked Katara, she was trying not to panic.

"Clear away the rubble. We can't risk moving her, until the paramedics arrive." Said Iroh, he was the image of calm, slowly and carefully moving away the rubble. They cleared the way for the paramedics to arrive. Praying them to hurry.

Katara POV

Once we had the rubble cleared the paramedics arrived, they didn't waste any time, they took all of us to the hospital. We waited for Toph while she was in the ER. Teo looks so torn up, I hope he doesn't blame himself.

"Are you guys ok?" Asked Kuzon, he just arrived.

"We're ok, Toph's not." Answered Teo, his voice strained.

Kuzon talked to Teo, making sure he understood that everything would be fine.

"Katara you've been really quiet." Aang, took a seat next to me, his fingers intertwined with mine. "Teo and Kuzon are going to stay here and wait for Toph, Iroh and Jin are taking us to Kuzon's mansion."

I let Aang lead me away, not really caring anymore. I feel really tried.

"Someone planted a bomb in your condo." Said Jin bluntly putting down some tea

"Do you have any idea who would do that?" Asked Mai.

"At the moment no." She answered, looking sad.

"I can't believe that someone would something so crazy." Sighed Aang. He's so tired, I leaned my head on his chest, trying to comfort him as much as I could. I tried to hold back a sigh as he starts playing with my hair, then rubbing down my back.

"We hired a detective to look at the explosion, hopefully he'll give us something we can work with. Whoever did this didn't want to kill you guys… I think they were just trying to make you guys scared." Said Jin, absolutely exhausted.

"Jin don't worry. We'll figure it out." Said Aang, squeezing me.

"Why don't you guys go and grab a room and relax." Suggested Jin.

We left and found a room, me and Aang snuggled together on the bed.

"Aang.."

"Yea." He sounds sleepy.

"Why would someone try to hurt us?"

"because they're crazy." He snorted, squeezing me closer.

"It has to be something more than that." I scoffed at him, tracing designs on his shirt.

"Honestly, I feel like this is real. Every time we've reached our peak, when we're all happy, everything goes bad or someone gets hurt…. Do you think we're cursed?"

"No Aang, we can't be cursed." Nuzzling his chin, snuggled closer, drowning in his heartbeat. "Do you think we made another enemy?"

"I don't know Katara. Probably… but who?" He sounds tired. Kissing his chin and neck, I'm trying to make him happy.

"I love you… and honestly… I hope this crap doesn't tear us apart… Any of us."

Long Feng POV

"I thought I told you get dynamite!" She's shrieking again.

"I did June." We're in her private chambers.

"Then why are they still walking?" She's being irrational.

"The blast was poorly located."

"Are you making excuses?" I watched as she walks up to me, her skimpy black hiding less then it showed. Her hips are mesmerizing with the way they sway.

*Sigh* I always fall for the crazy ones.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I want those kids eliminated." She growls in my ear. I can feel chills going down. I want to reach up and wipe the hair out of her eye, but she'll probably bite my hand off… "How was the band search?"

"I've found you a band, they're new Yorkers." My breath is so short.

"And does this band have a name?" I can feel her nails on my back.

"Sozin." I choke out.

"Hm… not bad, I guess it could be stupider." She says, abruptly walking away, she crawls onto the bed, flashing me along the way. Leaning against the pillows she looks back at me and crooks a finger, calling me over.

"When are you going to give you resignation to Elemental Records?" I asked, trying to keep my mind on something else as I walk over to her. She pats the bed and I sit down.

"I already gave it in." Her smile is like an evil child's, one who just decapitated a cat.

"what are you planning now?"

"Hm… well… Now that mention it…" She has no clue. Everything from here on is going to be on impulse, her impulse. Those teens are doomed.

"June…"

"I want them broken! NO! No not just broken, I want them ruined. But not the way that idiot Jet was going about it. He let himself get played." She's getting a little hysterical. "HEY! Battle of the bands is coming up!" Oh shit. "Let's hurt them then compete with them."

"Whatever you want."

"Go get some wine! We're getting hammered!" she cheered, almost childlike.

Normal POV

It was almost midnight, no one was asleep. They couldn't even if they tried.

"How about some tea." Said Iroh, carrying in a giant tray of tea. Everyone grabbed some tea.

"Hey I'm glad you guys are still here. Well actually I'm not, you should be asleep!" said Jin mothering them.

"Do you have some news Jin?" asked Aang, changing the subject.

"Yes! I do!" She seems worried, and is fidgeting around. "The explosion… it was grade A dynamite, the kind only elite can buy. Those who have a license and foot in the business."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Asked Katara, she was worried.

"June and Long Feng are the only ones I know who can get this brand of dynamite. And the amount." She said, her voice sounds almost in disbelief.

"Why would they want to get rid of us? She was trying to scout us that same day!" exclaimed Sokka. He was mind blown.

"WHAT?" Jin was shocked.

"June was trying to get us to leave Elemental Records and join her in her new company." Explained Aang. "We rejected her offer."

"Maybe that's the reason…" Said Katara thoughtfully.

"So… what? Are you saying this is a 'if I cant have you, no one can' attitude?" Asked Suki, she looked so worried.

"I don't know… and we shouldn't jump to conclusions! We don't know for sure if it was June or not." Said Katara, trying not to stress anyone out.

"Yea…" They mumbled, each worrying.

"Enough of this talk." Said Iroh abruptly. "Worrying at this moment wont do anything but make you fear. Now is the time to plan."

"Plan? What do you mean uncle?" Asked Zuko, his arm casually wrapped around Mai.

"Plan precautions. You know that someone is after you, so now take measures to protect yourselves and your friends." He said, looking each of them in the eye.

They all seemed to have a consensual "ah-ha" moment.

"What can we do?' Asked Mai.

"We could stay together?" suggested Aang.

"Maybe we should stick with the buddy system… ya know till everything calms down." Said Sokka.

They felt awkward, not really knowing what to do. Feeling younger then they had since their high school graduation. Or when their girlfriends had been kidnapped.

"We're cursed." Said Sokka simply. He wrapped himself around Suki, and spazzed. Suki tried to calm him down as much as she could.

"We're not cursed Sokka! People are just jealous bastards." Zuko said roughly, he didn't want to think that mystical crap was involved.

"Guy's Zuko's right. We're not cursed, we just seem to always have crazy people after us. But can you blame them? We're pretty damn hot." Said Aang, making everyone laugh.

"You should think about hiring someone to protect you." Suggested Iroh, he was thinking of their best interest, as well as their safety.

"Like a body guard? Or something?" Asks Suki, having finally calmed down Sokka.

"Yes." He answers them simply.

"You can afford it." Said Jin, she seemed to like the idea immensely.

"No." Said Zuko bluntly.

"We shouldn't trust anyone but those who have been with us." Said Aang, sounding like Gyatso.

"Ugh… are you guys just being stubborn?" Asked Jin, sounding tired.

"No… they're right. We shouldn't bring anyone else in, we don't know who to trust, and we don't know how much power our new enemy has." Said Sokka, sounding serious.

"Maybe we should treat this like we're going up against June?" suggested Katara, snuggling closer into Aang.

"Maybe… Jin… how 'powerful' is June?" asked Aang, pulling Katara into his lap.

"Honestly…. I don't know…. She's pretty secretive, I think Kuzon would know the extent of her 'power'. Though if anything I would worry more about Long Feng… He has connections to certain… 'industries'." She said, looking worried and tired.

Before they could ask her more, Aang's phone rang. It was Teo. Aang put the phone on speaker.

"Teo! How's Toph?" Asked Katara.

"She's awake." His voice sounded stressed. Something was wrong.

"Teo is she ok?" Asked Sokka.

"Yea.. she didn't sustain to much damage. But…" He paused.

"But what?" Asked Zuko.

"Toph… she has… amnesia."


	15. Chapter 15

**I dont own Avatar or the characters.**

**thank for reading and reviewing! Keep the reviews coming! :D thanks you :]**

"Wait what do you mean? How much can't she remember?" Exclaimed Aang, he was shocked. This was the last thing they needed.

"I mean that she can't remember us. She thinks she's a junior in high school, and that I'm a douche bag!" Teo answered over the phone.

"three years…" Mai says, calculating the math in her head.

"Hey look the doctor's kicking us out, so we'll meet you guys in like fifteen minutes. We need a plan." Said Teo, he sounded broken and hurt. Whatever had happened with Toph wasn't good.

"Alright man, we'll see you in a few." Consoled Sokka.

"Damn." Said Zuko, after the phone had hung up. "This is going to make things tough."

With a giant sigh, everyone just froze, they were in a numb state not really know what to do. Toph was one of their strongest players, they needed her in this war against their unknown enemy. Now they would have to protect her and hope that she gets her memory back quickly, otherwise they would be in trouble.

"What's going to happen to the band?" sighed Suki, she was worried.

" Well… I'm not sure… We're probably just going to be on pause till Toph gets her memory back." Answered Katara, she leaned into Aang, letting him comfort her.

It wasn't long before Teo and Kuzon arrived. "Hey." Called Kuzon softly.

"We're in here darling." Called Jin, grabbing a chair for the two.

Teo sat down heavily. Raking his hands roughly through his hair, he looked at his friends, not sure what exactly what he would get.

"Bro we're going to get through this, don't worry kay." Said Sokka, trying to comfort him with his words.

"Yea! Toph's our friend too, we'll knock the memories right back into her." Katara teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Laughing, they agreed to thought.

"So when does she get to come home to us?" Asked Suki, watching Iroh bring in more tea.

"Three weeks." Answered Kuzon, taking a big drink of one.

"Hmm… that gives us some time." Said Zuko thoughtfully.

"So let's think back to how much she knows." Said Aang, he seemed to have gained energy from somewhere.

"She thinks she's still in high school." Started Teo. "Junior year."

"So that means she doesn't know Katara or Sokka, and she wont know that Ty Lee's committed suicide." Said Suki, thoughtfully.

"She wont remember that we're friends, or in a band." Sighed Zuko.

"She doesn't remember what we went through." Said Teo, his voice breaking.

"She may not remember now, but she will. Don't lose hope." Said Iroh, patting him on the shoulder.

Teo smiled thankfully at him.

"Uncle, do you have any idea on what we can do?" Asked Aang, kissing Katara's head.

"Remind her why you're friends." He said simply, smiling at them.

They broke out in a grin, thinking of all their misadventures they'd had with Toph.

"Anyone up for some story time?" Smirked Mai.

Katara POV

"three weeks went by pretty fast." Sighed Suki, happily. We're on our way to pick up Toph. The guys, Mai and Jin are back home working on the surprise party for her.

"Do you think she's going to enjoy the party?"  
"Of course! It's Toph! She loves parties and booze." Laughed Suki, making me smile. "What if she doesn't remember us?"

"She'll remember us… that's what this night is about." I said, hoping I was sounding reassuring.

"You're right Katara. Geeze! I'm such a dweeb." She laughed. She still looks a little worried.

"Don't worry Suki. I understand." I smiled at her, we were nearing the hospital.

"Katara why don't you call the hospital and tell them to get Toph ready?" I called and they told us to wait outside by the patient pick up entrance.

We were waiting for what felt like an eternity.

"HEY! THERE SHE IS!" Exclaimed Suki, she's so excited and happy, jumping around. She ran toward Toph, squealing and hugging her.

"GEEZ SUKI! THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M FINE." Laughed Toph, shrieking as Suki showered her with affection.

Suki wheeled Toph over to us, ignoring as she complained about being treated like a helpless person.

"Toph! Do you remember Katara?" Asked Suki.

"No…. She's here with you huh." Answered Toph.

"Hi Toph." I said, feeling a little awkward.

"Hey… So we're friends?" She asked, feeling just as awkward as I felt.

"Yea… we're best friends." I said, my feeling are a little hurt.

"Wow… ok… I feel kinda bad now…" She said.

"Don't! It's not your fault!" I said, laughing it off.

We left it at that and went off to the mansion. Me and Suki filled Toph in as much as we could about our senior year, the band, even Ozai.

We talked to her about hospital food, and male nurses.

I feel like I haven't lost my friend, but at the same time… I know that she's not as close to me as she was before.

Well this fucking sucks. Who ever the fuck planted that bomb, I'm kicking their ass, they stole my friend from me.

"So Katara… let me get all this straight. I met you and your brother Sokka senior year. We started a band because Zuko's father, Ozai, was trying to oppress us?" She said slowly.

"Yup."

"and I'm supposedly madly in love with Teo." She asked this question even slower.

Me and Suki exchanged a smile, this was our favorite part.

"Yes!" We said together.

"Teo liked you while we were in the beginning stages of our band and when we were getting the signature to bring down Ozai." Started Suki.

"Teo was planning on asking you out when he got surgery for his legs." I added.

"His legs?" Toph sounds confused.

"Yea, he was in a wheel chair, but now he's able to walk. You should ask him about it." Said Suki, she had a sly look in her eyes.

"Yea.. whatever." Grumbled Toph.

"Suki pretty much hooked you guys up.," I said, hoping I didn't sound to proud.

"Hell yea I did! You should have seen how happy and cute you guys are together. You've been together through the worst and the best." She said, I saw some tears forming, I know exactly what she's talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Toph, sounding curious and annoyed.

"Teo was in a car accident. He was in a coma for almost 2 years, and you stayed by his side the entire time." I feel my own tears filling up.

"Wow…" She said. I wonder what is going through her mind.

We got to the mansion, and helped Toph out of the car. She's still a little unsteady, and she's definitely not to happy about us helping us. Stubborn.

Getting her inside, we give the signal for everyone to start cheering.

"WELCOME HOME TOPH!" we all yelled.

She laughed, pure joy in her face. "Thank you!"

Teo came up to her. "Welcome back Toph." He bent down and kissed her lips softly. Toph pulled away from him and walked away from him. I don't think she knew where she was going.

"Toph!" Said Aang and Zuko, walking up to her. I watched her stiffen. She still thinks they're on opposites ends.

"We're glad you're ok!" Said Aang cheerfully, he looks hurt by her reaction, but his voice doesn't give it away.

"It's good to have you back." Said Zuko. They refrained from hugging her. It was different then what I'm usually used to, we seem like strangers.

"Thanks…" She's somewhat hostile toward them, thankfully we have Suki.

I don't know how she does it, but she always has a way of smoothing things over. We almost seem as close I we were, but still… It's different. I hope she remembers soon, I miss the Toph that would taunt and tackle us.

"Toph, welcome home." Said Iroh, he came up and gave her a big her, ignoring the way she stiffened. "I hope you remember us soon." He laughed.

She relaxed, I swear there is something about Iroh that just makes everyone calm.

"So we've met huh."She said, a wry smile on her lips.

The party didn't end up late at night, we were so exhausted, but Toph's just getting started.

"Toph's on the ground laughing bout aliens." Slurred Sokka, leaning heavily on Suki.

Well I was wrong! Thankfully Teo's here to take her to her room.

We watched as he carried a singing Toph away, chuckling a little.

Normal POV

She was reading the reports, a small smirk on her lips.

"June…" Said Long Feng, coming up behind her to massage her shoulders.

"Hello darling." She purred, a dark smile forming.

"Do like what you see?" He asked, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes… the little keyboardist seems to have lost her memories." She purred happily, smirking as evil little plans danced in her head.

He stayed quiet, not sure why this would excite her. Rubbing down her spine, he watched her hands skim through papers, her black nails gleamed darkly.

"Iroh's in town…" She said thoughtfully, causing Long Feng to pause.

Aang POV

"Sweetie, do you think things are going to be ok?" Katara asked me.

"Of course sweet lips." She bopped me on the chest, making me a chuckled a little. "Katara no matter what we've gone through, it's always found a way to work itself out."

"Yea… but someone always dies." I can hear the tears in her voice.

Sighing kissed her forehead. "I know…"

"I'm tired of losing people Aang." I squeezed her close, trying to be the strong one.

"We won't lose anyone else." I tried, trying to promise her.

"How can you be so sure?" She asks me, snuggling into me.

"I don't know… I can just hope."

She's quiet again.

Sighing I rubbed her head, holding her close.

Zuko POV

I'm so stressed.

I know Teo's hurting and I want to help, but how do I get someone's memory back….?  
RAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!

WHAT DO I DO?

"Zuko… you're thinking out loud again." Mai's voice comes from the door.

"Sorry…."

"Don't be." She wrapped her arms around me, kissing my neck and ear.

I sighed.

"Zuko… There is nothing we can do, but be there for them. Toph will remember when she remembers." She nuzzled my head, nipping my ear.

"Mai…" sometimes I forget how affectionate she can be.

"Let's fuck. Now."

Normal POV

Teo watched as Toph rolled around her bed, innocent chatter spewed from her mouth along with giggles and random commentary.

"Toph… Try to get some sleep." He mumbled, his heart felt like it was breaking. Right now him and Toph would've been snuggling and he would be trying to keep up with her sporadic outbursts.

"NOOOOO!" She shrieked, giggling happily.

He chuckled, walking over to her, and helping her get under the covers.

"I DON'T WANNA WEAR CLOTHESSS!"

Iroh walked by chuckling, he almost walked into Jin. "Ah Jin, how are you?"

"Uncle! I'm great! I'm so glad I ran into you. I think you have something to tell us." She said cheerily, almost jumping with joy.

Jin dragged him into Kuzon's office.

"Iroh!" welcomed Kuzon warmly.

Iroh chuckled, a little confused.

"I'm sorry we're acting so weird, but… we read something very interesting about you. Please take a seat." Said Jin, she had a warm smile on her face.

It was some time before the three stopped chatting, they were exhausted but the plan they had come up with was phenomenal.

"So we can count on you Iroh?" asked Kuzon sincerely.

"Of course." Replied Iroh, chuckling at their excitement. It was good to be young.

Katara POV

"The popular band AVATAR, number one rock sensation, has hit a crisis. Upbeat and gruff keyboardist Toph Bei Fong has lost her memory. Yes folks, you heard me right! AVATAR's keyboardist has amnesia! How? How did this tragic accident happen? Well loyal AVATAR fans, please brace yourself, but…. Someone is trying to kill them! Can you believe that! Someone is trying to get rid of our favorite and most loved band." The TV wont shut up, the damn reporters and paparazzi are going crazy about this.

"How the fuck did they find out?" growled Teo. Him and Kuzon were about to go and do some damage control.

"The explosion was on the news… but that doesn't explain how they got damage reports." Said Zuko, he looked serious.

"Someone is keeping an eye on you guys." Said Iroh, bringing us more tea.

"I wish we had that leverage on them." Muttered Sokka.

"Katara its time to go!" Suki called me from the room. Jin was taking us girls to some photo shoot, even Toph was coming with us.

Aang POV

I watched the girls leave.

"They'll be ok." Said Kuzon. "Jin asked local law enforcement to follow them for a while."

"Go Jin!" cheered Sokka.

"You guys stay out of trouble. We're going to go work on some damage control. And we're upping your security detail." Kuzon said, before him and Teo left.

"How much do you think they're 'upping'?" Wondered Zuko, sounding a little worried.

"Probably a lot." Said Iroh.

We thought about it for a second and then groaned.

"What the heck do we do now?" I asked.

"MOVIE TIME!" Iroh chuckled and decided to join us.

We grabbed the snacks, and hunkered down to watch Avengers.

We were about to watch the seventh movie that day, filled with tea and food.

*CRASH*

"Was that the window?" asked Sokka. We looked at each other, and grabbed a baseball bat, golf club and hockey stick. Iroh came with us, he didn't want us to get hurt I guess.

We stalked over toward the sound of the crash, adrenaline rushing.

Looking around the corner we looked for the intruder, almost jumping out of our skin when we saw what it was.

"What the fuck…" muttered Sokka, he was definitely not sure how to handle the scenario.

"Ummm….." was the only thing out of Zuko's mouth.

Iroh chuckled and walked back to the living room.

I walked toward our intruders. Reaching my hand out I let them smell it.

"California is weird." Said Sokka, staring.

"Hell yea." Muttered Zuko, he joined me by the introders.

"I suppose its only once in a life time where you see a hedgehog riding a husky." I said, trying to make light of the situation.

"So… What do we do now?" Asked Sokka, picking up the hedgehog carefully. "Damn this thin is prickly." Getting a droll look from Zuko.

Normal POV

The guys looked at the critters, Sokka carefully holding the hedgehog.

The husky licked and nudged Aang.

"Do they have a collar?" Asked Zuko.

"Nope…" answered Aang, searching for a collar. "Think Kuzon will let us keep them?"

They took the dog outside to the backyard, letting it run around. The hedgehog, seemed to like to stay rooted to the huskies head.

"Should we name them?" Asked Zuko. He felt a little awkward, he'd never had pet or any interest in animals.

"The husky looks like an Appa to me." She Aang cheerily, he had a huge smile on his face.

"I'm calling the hedgehog Momo." Declared Sokka.

"Why?" They asked him.

"I dunno… I just want too…."

They laughed a little, then watched the animals. Their soon to be pets.

"So…" mumbled Aang.

"Soo…" muttered Zuko.

"Yup." Said Sokka abruptly.

"We have pets." Said Aang thoughtfully.

"Should we go and buy pet food?" Said Zuko.

"Probably… Maybe we should go and get them pet beds or something.." muttered Sokka.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Cheered Aang.

They left, asking uncle to watch the pets, and to explain what happened if any one got home before them.

It was almost nine pm before they got home. They carried in mountain of pet supplies, the excitement of having a pet finally caught up with them.

"Hey welcome home." Said Jin, looking at them with an amused smile. "I see you guys had a good shopping trip."

They talked excitedly, telling her of all the things they'd bought. They almost sounded like children, until they started talking about the cost of each and every thing.

"We are allowed to keep them right Jin?" asked Aang, he looked a little worried.

"Of course! Kuzon in the same boat as you guys, especially after he heard about how you guys found them. Have you named them?" She asked, smiling at them.

"Yup! Appa is the husky, and Momo is the hedgehog!" Said Aang excitedly.

Chuckling Jin lead them to the room designated for the animals.

The girls were already in the room, they seemed to be doting on the animals.

"What's with chicks and pets?" whispered Sokka.

The guys shrugged and showed the girls the things they'd bought for the pets.

It was nearing midnight when they finally seemed to calm down.

"I can't believe that we now have pets!" exclaimed Katara, she bouncing Momo in her hands. "This one eats a lot… Kinda like Sokka." She teased, making everyone chuckle.

"Yea… See, maybe this is a sign that our luck is changing!" Said Sokka, sounded hopeful.

"Maybe it is!" Said Aang, smiling softly. He liked how Katara's face lit up when she looked at Appa and Momo.

They were nerve wracked when they heard a gun shot go off, very close to them.

Iroh, Jin and Kuzon ran in! "ARE YOU GUYS OK!" Asked Kuzon, he looked worried.

"Yea, we're fine." Said Aang, running outside. The rest of the guys followed him out, Iroh warned the girls to stay behind.

Walking outside, they looked around. They had their weapons back. Aang pointed his baseball bat in front of him, ready to attack their attackers. Zuko had his hockey stick by his shoulder, he watched carefully, looking for any sign of danger. Sokka held the golf club swinging at his side, keeping track of any signs of movement.

They were surprised to see Appa run outside. The dog ran full force and jumped on something, snarling and attacking the real intruders.

"HOLY SHIT! CALL THE POLICE!" Yelled Kuzon, he had something in his hands as he ran toward the dog, and assailant. He pressed the thing in his hand to the man being attacked. A slight electric sound was heard.

"Kuzon has a tazer….?" Asked a surprised Sokka.

"Yupp…" answered the guys.

The police arrived and took the shooter to the station. Kuzon and Teo went with them.

"Why did you shoot at my home?" Asked Kuzon, they'd been given authorization to talk to the captive. Being that Kuzon was their manager and Teo was their head of security.

"I was paid bitch." Said the smart ass.

"By who?" Asked Teo. His voice was danger.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He taunted them.

Teo gave the man a cold smile, then went and opened the doors, bring in two burly men. "This here are some of AVATAR's security team. They're hired to protect the band." explained Teo, his eyes were dead cold and soulless. "You could have hurt my girlfriend, or my friends. I think it's time you work with us."

The man gulped at his tone, his eyes darting from the big men. "You can't hurt me! Its against the constitution or shit!"

Teo and Kuzon gave him a smile, then let the men beat him up. They timed it for twenty minutes, then went and talked to the bloody man.

"Are you ready to work with us?" Asked Kuzon, taking a seat in front of the man.

He nodded his bleeding head, his eyes swollen and barely able to see. This wasn't supposed to happen, he kept thinking. "Some asian guy came up to me and gave me a wad of cash and the gun. He said that all I had to do was go to your mansion and shoot around." He said, giving them whatever he could, coughing up blood onto the table.

Kuzon stared at him for a while longer. "Did he say anything else?"

"Yes! He said to leave you a message. It's in my coat pocket." He said, trying to talk through the pain.

Tea quickly searched him, he found a piece of paper, and put it in his pocket. They left the bloody man to the police, the security team drove them back to the mansion. They called home and checked to make sure that everyone was ok, everyone was asleep. He read it out aloud when him and Kuzon were on their way back to the mansion.

"Playtime."

Kuzon and Teo exchanged a look.

Kuzon grabbed his phone, and called Iroh. "We need to act now. We don't have the time we thought we had." He muttered.

"I understand." He said, his voice serious.

"What do you have planned?" Asked Teo.

"We're bringing them down."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading!**

**I dont own Avatar or the characters.**

A loud shrill alarm went out off.

"The fuck! What happened!" They yelled running downstairs, a baseball gripped strongly in his hands.

"Relax." Chuckled Iroh, watching as they all ran downstairs.

"You have a couple of hours to get your things packed." Said Kuzon, he and Teo were going over papers. Teo, Jin, Iroh and Kuzon had their things packed.

The guys were finished packing first, under half an hour. They crowded into the kitchen, trying to get someone to tell them what's going on.

"Teo, sup man?" Asked Zuko, putting his suitcase by everyone else's.

"Safety measure. With these attacks going on, we don't really have a choice but to stay out of the public eye for a while." He said, trying to settle their nerves.

"So where we going?" asked Aang, he was excited about the proposition of being on the run.

"I can't tell you yet." He answered, looking a little sheepish.

"How come?" Asked Sokka, he sounded a little hurt.

"We think the house is bugged…" He said, making them breakfast.

"Damn…"

Long Feng POV

"THEY'RE LEAVING!" June's screaming again… we just found out that they're going on the offensive and disappearing for a while. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?" My ear is ringing now.

"June… Relax. It'll work out the way you want." I said, hoping to calm her down.

Shit I probably shouldn't have said anything, her fury is now directed at me.

"How in the hell do you think that all this shit is going to work out?" She's hissing at me.

"We can always track them…." I said trying to grasp for straws.

I feel like I'm having a heart attack as the gleam in her eye gets bigger. "Yes… Yes we can… Send the S.T.F after them." She smiled, her sharp white teeth gleaming.

Nodding I went to awaken the Special Task Force, also known as by their code name Yu Yan Archers.

Aang POV

"So crazy shit like this happens pretty often?" Toph asked me, when Teo finally got everyone into the hummer. This isn't our usual car, this seems more…military grade.

"Sorta… We've gone through a lot of crap together where our lives are in danger, but this is the first time that we've felt the need to go on the fly." I answered. I miss the old Toph, she would have made a joke about everything.

"Toph you feeling ok?" Asked Teo, he looked at her closely.

"Yea…" She said, still looking uncomfortable. "Why?"  
"You look a little green." He said, looking away from her.

"O…" She said. An awkward silence fell over us.

"Teo are you going to tell us where we're going?" Asked Katara, breaking the silence.  
"Somewhere safe." He said. He looks sad, Toph having amnesia is weighing heavily on him. He misses her.

"Hey where's uncle?" Asked Zuko. Looking around, he really isn't in here.

"Uncles gone ahead of us, to make sure everything is ready for our departure…" Teo looks guilty as he says this.

"Teo what are you hi-" Suki wasn't able to finish her sentence. Out of nowhere these arrows embed themselves into the rear window of the hummer.

"Holy shit!"

"Drive FASTER!" Orders Teo, to whoever the driver is.

"Sshit what do we do?" Muttered Zuko, protectively wrapping his arm around Mai.

Following his lead, I pulled Katara close to me. Looking out for more arrows.

"Suki, are you ok?" Sokka's worried tone, broke us from our on fear.

"Yea…" She squeaked out. I looked her at her closely.

"Suki! You're bleeding." Exclaimed Teo, from somewhere he pulled out a first aid kit, and wrapped her arm up.

"How is she bleeding!" Spazzed Sokka, holding Suki close.

"The arrows shattered the glass, some of it must have hit Suki." Explained Teo, looking carefully at the glass. He moved over toward Toph, pulling her up and taking her seat, before pulling her into his lap. He threw some blankets at her, then wrapped one around Toph, ignoring her protests.

We followed his lead, at least this way no one else is likely to get cut.

A few more arrows hit our car, causing our driver to panic slightly and swerve.

"O SHIT!" I held Katara close, squeezing her and bracing for impact. My shoulder bashed against window, almost shattering.

I don't know how we did it, but we've finally made it to our destination.

"Aang this doesn't look like an airport." Whispered Katara, pressing into my back.

"This is as plane hangar." I explained. Looking around, I was surprised by what I saw.

"Uncle is in the driver seat of a military jet…" Mai said thoughtfully. Looking at her I noticed her normal bored and uncaring façade was gone. She was scared, and confused. I feel bad for her, hell, I feel bad for all of us. This just isn't making any sense. What's going on? And what's up with Teo? He's not the same person…

"Come on! They're coming at us." Yelled Teo, dragging Toph into the jet. Just as the first wave of arrows came at us. I picked up Katara bridal style, and ran toward the jet, biting my questions to for later. Just as soon as everyone was safely in the jet, Iroh started it up, and before we knew it we were in the air.

"Are you going to tell us where we're going?" asked Sokka, his voice was dangerous.

"Maybe you need to explain what the hell is going on first." Glared Zuko.

"Teo…" I prompted, trying guilt him into telling us. I feel bad that we're doing this to him, but I'm tired of being in the dark.

He sighed, and went to grab a seat next to Toph. "I'm sorry guys, I know I owe an explanation." He sighed again, and we all grabbed seats around him, Katara safely and snuggly in my lap.

"Yes you do." Said Suki kindly. "We understand that you're taking your job as head of our security pretty seriously, but you still need to keep us in the loop." She scolded softly.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't want to let anyone down." He sighed. "We don't know who exactly is after you, but we know they have a power. And lots of it. They've hired idiot, and now they've hired the elite. We decided to take you guy's to a secret location, only three people in the world know about it. And if we get attacked there, then we'll know who it is." He looked at us and added quickly. "And before you ask, No I don't where this place is."

"Ok… So how does uncle fit into this?' Asked Zuko.

"Uncle was part of an organization, The Order of the White Lotus. OWL is a top secret military section. They deal with international affairs… Uncle is the only member left of them." He explained, giving them the shortest version possible. It's not lying is you only tell half the story.

"So are Jin and Kuzon the other two who know about this secret place?" Asked Toph, slightly confused.

"No… The other two are a bit more complicated…" He reached his hand over to Toph, slowly pulling her into his lap. "Long Feng, June's right hand man, was a Dai Li member for another opposing organization. And June owns a radical organization called the Yu Yan Archers."

"Wait.. so uncle, June and Long Feng are the only ones who know about this place right?" Asked Sokka, accepting Teo's nod as an answer. " So if we get found and attacked we know its them…" he said working it out for himself.

"Explain this Dai Li and Yu Yan Archers." Said Mai, her voice bored.

"Dai Li is equivalent to a commander, I don't really understand fully well what he controls, I just know that whatever he controlled is bad." He said, looking thoughtful. "The Yu Yan Archers were an elite group under Iroh's. June was one of the archers when she was younger-"

"How old is she!" Exclaimed Sokka.

Teo laughed and shrugged before continuing. "Anyways! She revolted against Iroh, and eventually the Yu Yan Archers broke away from OWL, and became their own organization-"

"Run by June.." Guessed Katara.

"Actually June wasn't able to get power, I can't remember the name, but someone else actually controlled it. The Yu Yan Archers were actually going to be disbanded, the government didn't like their methods… they were sadistic." He said as simply as he could. "a couple years ago the commander of the Yu Yan Archers was found killed, we don't really know who the new commander is but we do think that it could possibly be June."

"So we're in deep crap.." Muttered Zuko.

"I think you guys need to go and catch up on some sleep. There are bunks over there." Said Kuzon, walking into our sitting area. He ushered us out and to the bunks.

We pretty much shared them with our girlfriends, Toph even let Teo sleep next to her.

"Aang." Whispered Katara nudging me a little.

"What is it swee-" she covered my mouth before I could even finish, glaring at me and I smiled at her. God I love her.

"are we going to be ok?" She whispered, pressing her lips close to my ears. I felt little chills run down my spine.

"Of course. I wont let anything happen to you." I promised, rolling her on top of me.

Looking her in the eyes, I can feel my whole being just being sucked into her.

"I love you." She mumbled, blushing when my hand brushed over her lips. Tracing my hand lower, I went over every memorized curve, before I wrapping my arms around her one. She was asleep instantly.

Normal POV

"Iroh how close are we?" Asked Kuzon, as he walked back into the cockpit.

"To far." Iroh answered honestly. "probably a day or two away."

"do we have enough gas?" asked Jin, a little worried.

"Yes. Though we're going to have to make a stop a pick up some food." He answered, his hands steady and his eyes sharp.

"Hmm… that's not too bad." Kuzon said. He was starting to relax a little. They were in an untraceable military grade jet. There were weapons equipped to the jet, but they were all hoping that it wouldn't have to be used. No one wanted to risk a battle in the skies.

Ten hours later, Jin brought Kuzon and Iroh some dinner. The rest were still asleep. It seemed like everything would be easy flying.

June POV

So.. they think they can get away from me. I can feel my lips stretch over my teeth.

"Long Feng has just arrived." Said a new secretary, she's scared of me. I can almost smell it.

"Tell him to hurry up." I said, giving her most menacing look. I hate secretaries especially those that are prettier than me.

"June… you should be nicer to our workers." Said Long Feng, giving me a look. Hmmm he makes me want to beat him sometimes.

"Why?"

"Because it'll make working with them a lot easier." He answered. He's the only one that doesn't fear me… I need to change that, but I'll do it later.

"I don't need to work with them, they need to work for me. Nothing less." I pulled him onto my desk, and looked at him. The stupid pony tail makes me want to smack him. "What news do you have?" I want good news.

He looks scared now. Good, but shit… I'm about to hear some bad news. "The Yu Yan Archers weren't able to cause much damage." He mumbled out.

"What was that?" I hissed in his face.

"They failed." He said, I watch his adam's apple bounce as he swallows. If fear was a color it'd be radiating off of him.

Wrapping my arms around him, I set my nails against the bare skin of his arms. He looked me in the eyes, trying to hide the pain as my nails raked down his sides. I feel the slickness of his blood.

"We know where they're headed." He said quietly.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier." I squealed, jumping up and down. "Let's go and bomb that son of a bitch." I cheered happily. The world aint to bad. "Let's. Celebrate." I order. Giving him my most seductive look.

Katara POV

I woke up with a start, almost unable to breath. It took me a second to remember where I was, and slowly the recollection of what happened came down on me. Opening my eyes I guessed what probably happened. Aang rolled over on top of me in his sleep. I kinda don't want to wake him up since he looks so cute, but I need air!

"Aang!" I whisper in his ear, nibbling it to wake him up. He groggily lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, not quite focused yet. "I can't breathe." I puff out. His eyes open wide and he quickly rolls to his side, a deep blush on his face.

Rolling into him I snuggle closer and watch his color go back to normal.

"Did you sleep well?" He mumbles, stretching a little. His silver eyes still look sleepy.

"Yup,." I answered nuzzling his chin.  
"Should we go explore?" He asked, seeming a little more energetic then yesterday.

I nodded and we quickly got out of the bunk, being as quiet as we could since everyone else is still asleep.

We walked toward the cockpit, and carefully opening it.

"How did you two sleep?" Asked Uncle, without even turning around.

"pretty good." Answered Aang. We walked closer to the pilots seat and grabbed a seat next to him, me in Aang's lap. Kuzon and Jin were in the corner fast asleep.

"You tired uncle?" I asked.

"No." He chuckled. He gave us a warm smile then went back to watching the skies.

"So uncle.. you have a story to tell huh." Said Aang, he said the words carefully, as if not to sure as to what he should say.

"Yes, elders have many stories to tell. It just matters if you have the time to listen." He said, sounding just like he normally would.

"What made you open a tea shop?" asked Aang. I decided just to listen, maybe I'll pipe in, but now is the time to do my own recon.

"I like tea, its very good for your soul." He said, I giggled a little. I wish we were at the tea shop…

"When did you quit OWL?" asked Aang, using Teo's abbreviation of the organization.

"Before my son was born. I wanted to be there for him." He said, smiling at some distant memory.

"Do you know June and Long Feng?"I asked.

"… Yes." He answered, the hesitation in his voice.

"How?" asked Aang.

"They came to me for training. At the time my son was barely walking, and I rejected their offer. It didn't go over the way I wanted. They started placing bombs near my house. Fearing for my sons safety I trained them and their teams." He sighed, a heavy burden on his shoulders.

"What exactly was OWL for?" asked Aang, pushing onward.

"The White Lotus was created to help smooth things over. If a man of power's son was kidnapped we retrieved and returned him. If one country wanted to start a war with another we stopped them by any means necessary. If rebels tried to overtake a city we got rid of them. Our job was to make sure that no one destroyed each other." He said, I feel like he's giving us the PG - 13 version of the story.

"What about the Dai Li?" I asked, snuggling more into Aang's arms.

"The Dai Li is a commander of a terrorist group. They are powerful, but pretty much underground at the moment. They only attack if the commander feels like he wants to conquer something. Right now Long Feng is mostly leaving his Dai Li duties behind and working for June. We have nothing to fear yet. Thankfully June doesn't know about Long Feng's connections yet." He laughed, giving us a big smile. Uncles sense of humor is his own.

"What happens if she finds out?" Asks Aang, I'm curious too.

"She will try to rule the world." He answered bluntly.

"They're that powerful." Asked Aang, paling when uncle nodded. I squirmed in Aang's grip, feeling squeezed.

"So they're pretty much the stuff we need to worry about." I said slowly. "What about the Yu Yan Archers?"

"They are stupid. Their main purpose was to be the fall back if peace talks were unable to work. Instead they turn into bullies, extorting from those they are sworn to protect. It was because of June that their egos increased. And in the end she wasn't even able to get to the position she wanted." He said, anger slightly breaking his usual calmness.

"How did she become a manager for the largest record industry?" Wondered Aang, squeezing me again.

"Hmmm…" Said uncle, he seemed to be wondering about that as well.

"She came to me and said that she wanted to be part. Her resume was one of the best I'd seen so I hired her." Mumbled Kuzon, waking up. I wonder how long he's been listening. "Now that I think about it, her resume was probably fake." He yawned carefully, trying not to wake Jin.

"So was she even a good manager?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yes and no. the first couple of years she gave everything she had to the company. Then she just got bored… Eventually she just left them to their own devices, and then I had to go and pick up the pieces. I would have fired her, but she'd made to many friends in high places. So I let her be." He answered.

"Do you think she's trying to kill us?" Aang asked, looking Kuzon dead in the eyes.

"Yes… this is probably the most fun she's had in years." He sighed, looking older.

"Don't worry about her. If she really is behind this, then I will do everything in my power to protect you." Said uncle, making me feel a little better.

"I'm tired of all the death." I mumbled, pressing into Aang's shoulder.

Kuzon gave me a sympathetic smile.

I feel in my heart that everything is going to go wrong, but I keep pushing that feeling away. If I give up hope, then I might as well be dead.

"Katara I'll protect you, just trust me."


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own ATLA or the characters.**

**Thanks for reading and waiting! :D**

**sorry i took so long to post XD**

**remember to review 3**

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE STAYING HERE?" Exclaimed Sokka, bouncing up and down like a little kid.

They'd landed on this island a couple minutes ago. It's like our own Galapagos island, everything is so lush and green. Iroh's already told us that there are no dangerous animals that we should be worried about, but the paths are treacherous, and should continue with the buddy system.

"Aang! COME ON! LET'S GO EXPLORING!" Katara shrieks happily, dragging him along the well created path.

They all explored together, not quite ready to split up. They walked around excitedly, memorizing every flora and fauna, they shrieked with excitement when little animals popped up staring at them just as curiously as the teens.

"O wow!" the girls exclaimed bolting down the path. It wasn't long before their feet met with brilliant white sand, the clear blue sea just meters in front of them.

The guys took their time joining the girls on the beach, they watched their girlfriends quickly undress down to their underwear. Katara and Suki splashed in the water, while Mai warmed herself on the sand and Toph made something in the sand.

"Toph what are you making?" Aang asked, looking confused at the pile of sand

"I was going to make a castle." She said, concentrating on forming the sand, her milky blind eyes flashing.

"I'll help!" Teo said enthusiastically, taking a seat a across from her.

Aang and Sokka ran to join their girlfriends in the water, splashing them with a tidal wave and cannon ball.

Zuko laid down with Mai, smiling when she rolled on top of him.

"SOKKA!" laughed Suki, as he splashed her with yet another cannon ball.

Aang sneaked up on Katara, dragging her under water. Spinning her around he captured her lips in his, kissing her with as much passion as he could.

They slowly floated up, still in a lip lock. Katara arm loosely wrapped around Aang's head, idly tracing the tattoo on his head.

"NO TOUCHY!" Yelled Sokka from the shore, steaming from the ears at seeing his sister and best friend kissing.

"Sokka! I can kiss Aang if I want!" scolded Katara glaring daggers at him, breaking the kiss. She continued petting his head, noticing the slight stubble. Aang slowly swam them to shore, carrying Katara onto the sand.

"Aang put her down, she can walk." Huffed Sokka, glaring at his sister.

"Nahhh.. This is comfy." Smiled Aang, holding Katara closer. She stuck her tongue out at her brother, before wiggling away from Aang to put on her clothes.

"It's still bright out, anyone wanna explore more?" asked Suki, trying to distract them.

"YAAAA!" Cheered Sokka and Aang, they grabbed their clothes and pulled their girlfriends along. They left Zuko and Mai behind with Teo and Toph, who's sand pile was starting to look like a caste.

Traveling up another path, they wondered into a thicker part of the forest. The trees and leaves were bunched along the path; they seemed purposely there to keep them on the trail. Beyond the thick brush the darkness gave way to imagination.

"What do you think is over there?" asked Sokka, his grips on Suki tightening.

"probably nothing…" said Aang, gulping.

Katara and Suki exchanged a look, removing themselves from their boyfriends. They turn and gave them a look.

"You guys aren't scared are you?" Said Suki, arching an eye brow at them.

"NO WAY!" yelled Aang, a blush rising over his face

"Sokka… don't tell me my big annoying brother is scared of the dark?" Mocked Katara, enjoying the rise out of him.

"I AM NOT SCARED! I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU!" he yelled, lifting his chin and walking straight into the thick brush. His actions hindered by the leaves, for second he fought with them before moving on.

"Lets go!" cheered Suki, as Katara dragged a reluctant Aang in after Sokka and Suki.

They traveled quietly for a while, occasionally tripping in the dark.

"See! I told ya I was not scared." Emphasized Sokka, sounding like a child.

Suki smiled, giggling and snuggling into his arm.

It wasn't long before they all tripped. Sadly it was over a hill and into a trench. Katara and Aang fell in, Aang rolling to absorb more of the damage.

"are you guys ok!' Called Suki, she hadn't been able to see them fall due to the darkness, but she'd heard them.

"Yea!" replied Katara. "Aang are you ok?" she asked him in a worried voice.

"Of course, are you ok?" he asked, his hands traveling over her in the dark.

"can you guys crawl out?" Yelled Sokka, worry in his voice.

"No. we're going to keep walking ahead and see if there's a way out." Aang called back, making the plan for him Katara.

They agreed and continued walking, Suki and Sokka occasionally calling to check on Aang and Katara.

Long Feng POV

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed June, flinging papers around. She still hasn't gotten over the fact her archers failed.

"Ju-" She cut me off with another scream

"I WANT THEM DEAD!" She threw the chair out the window, I only hope no poor unsuspecting bastard was under there.

"June there are other ways of squashing a bug."

She turned on me with a fury, grabbing a candle she threw it right me, getting angry when I dodged. "Execute the Yu Yan Archers!" She ordered, a psychotic tint in her eyes. "I don't want single one of them breathing! YOU HAVE THREE FUCKING DAYS!" She roared.

I left her alone to trash her office and bedroom.

Walking to the training room I found the Yu Yan Archers, looking over them I feel bad. They were doing their job, yes they failed but still they tried.

Should I kill them…

Normal POV

"Do you think they're lost?" Asked Kuzon, smiling at the thought.

"No, they're probably still out exploring." Chuckled Iroh sipping tea. "Jin would you like some help?" he asked the frantic looking women as cooked enough to feed an army.

"NO!" She laughed, continuing her endeavor.

They chatted idly waiting for the teens to return. It was sundown by the time they finally came home, tanned, burnt and dirty, they laughed their way into separate lockers for showering, the guys going into the guys shower, and the girls into the girls shower.

Aang, Katara, Suki and Sokka had made it out of the dark forest quickly, they vowed never to do that again and joined everyone else in returning to the estate for shower and food.

The guys were the first ones at the table, their stomachs growling loudly and causing everyone to laugh.

"I'll let you guys start eating!" laughed chin, placing plates in front of them. They took plate fulls of food and chowed down, eating like no tomorrow.

The girls joined later on, eating and chatting more politely then their counterparts.

"Jin you're such a great cook!" squealed Suki after taking a few bites. Every one murmured and agreement and continued eating, not noticing the blush of joy on her face.

"How do you like the island?" asked Iroh, slowly eating his food.

"IT'S GREAT!" said Sokka around a mouthful of food. Iroh chuckled at his antics.

"It's really amazing here!" Said Katara, she had a dreamy look on her face as she looked out the window.

"How long do you think we'll have to stay?" asked Aang, still eating as much as he could.

"Hopefully not long." Said Kuzon, tapping away furiously on his iphone. He looked stressed.

"Something wrong?" asked Mai, her tone bored but her gaze pointed.

"Nothing!" He replied, laughing awkwardly.

They all turned and gave him a look, willing him to speak whatever is on his mind.

He sighed, before giving in. "I still have a company to run, and there is only so much I can do over phone… and I'm worried someone is going to comment on AVATARS absence."

"That would be bad…?" murmured Toph.

"a little, they may try to learn of your were a bouts, and if they were to find anything it would ruin this place. Maybe even some lives. Iroh and his history would be out to the public. I wouldn't mind if they found out about June .." He said, looking far away.

"What are you going to do if, ya know, it really is this June person who's trying to kill us?" asked Toph, she still didn't have her memory back, but she had enough sense to know her life was in danger as well as theirs.

"That's for our head of security to decide." Sighed Kuzon rubbing his temples. "I have a headache, I think I'll go and rest up." He slowly got up, pausing when Jin have him a look. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Take your food!" She scolded, glaring at him.

He chuckled and grabbed his plate, leaving them for the night.

They all finished the food quickly and quietly after that, they wanted to go and explore more, but Iroh warned them not to.

"That path gets dangerous at night." He said, a strange look in his eyes.

Being unable to out and explore they decided to explore the house, splitting up they went separate ways.

Mai and Katara went up stairs toward the left. They found a gigantic library, and explored to the books, occasionally texting the others of their finds.

Aang and Zuko went downstairs, finding a giant foosball table, a pool table, and mini basketball court.

Sokka dragged Toph toward the right, they ran into a room full of movies and CDs. Toph mostly sat around and listened to Sokka's random exclamations of his finds.

Suki and Teo went upstairs toward the left, they went onto the roof and found a garden. It was slightly overgrown, but still beautiful to look at and explored that.

Suki and Teo Adventure

"Teo… how are you doing about Toph?" Asked Suki softly, she was worried about them and didn't' want either to get hurt.

"Honestly, it's not to bad, just hard…" He sighed, looking over some brightly colored flowers. "I miss the affection and inside jokes we used to have." He said sheepishly, a small blush on his face.

"Awww! DON'T GIVE UP HOPE! LOVE WILL FIND A WAY!" Cried Suki, dragging him into a bone crushing hug. "I WILL MAKE HER REMEMBER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" She vowed, ignoring Teo's look of fear.

"S-Suki! I can't breathe!" He gasped, trying to choke in some air.

"SORRY!" She laughed, letting him go and staring at him.

"It's fine…" He smiled, getting in huge gulps of air.

"so…. How are we going to get her memory back?" Asked Suki, reality crashing in on her.

"We tried to be patient and let her heal and remember on her own, maybe we should start reminding her." He suggested, not really sure how to handle this either. He missed the old Toph so bad.

"Hmmm… She lost her memory because a ceiling fell on her…." Mumbled Suki, giving Teo a look.

Teo gave her a frightened look, not liking where the train was going. He quickly changed the subject to Sokka. Smiling at how easily Suki easily accepted that topic.

Toph and Sokka Adventure

"HOLY SHIT! SO MUCH MUSIC! DAMNNNNN!" Exclaimed Sokka sounding like a little kid in a candy shop. "Half these bands were around before I was born!" he drooled, hugging the songs to his self. "I'm in heaven."

"You're a dweeb." Smirked Toph, amused by his exclamations.

"No I'm meathead!" scolded Sokka, he missed the Toph that would argue and diss him. Even if that did sound masochistic, he wanted his old friend back.

"Whatever." She said, putting her feet up and relaxing.

"Toph when are you going to get your memory back!" He cried, running and hugging the life out of her.

"Geez! Calm down! I'll remember when I remember! Now let go before I hit you!" She threatened, squirming to get out of his grasp.

Sokka let go of her, and sighed.

"Stop sighing!" Toph ordered, feeling guilty. She knew that everyone was hurting because she couldn't remember them, but she didn't know what else to do. She'd tried everything she could think of to get her memory back, but it wasn't happening. And the guilt tripping wasn't helping either.

"Sorry.." He mumbled, sounding like a sad puppy. "BUT I MISSS YOU!" He cried manly tears, hugging her again.

Toph sighed, and let him cry, awkwardly patting his back. Affection not quite her specialty.

"Hey meathead…. Do you think I'll remember?" She asked in a small voice, trying to gruff and uncaring.

"Of course!" He sniffled, squeezing her even more. "WE WONT LET YOU NOT REMEMBER!" He vowed, making Toph feel a little scared.

"Sokka… I can't breathe." She said, and he instantly let go.

Aang and Zuko Adventure

"YO GOOING DOWN BROOOO!" Yelled Aang energetically. Him and Zuko were in their seventh foosball match and they were evenly tied, much to each other's chagrin.

"YOU CAN TRY!" Challenged Zuko, he was turned a few knobs, almost scoring another goal.

Aang quickly moved to block and sent the ball right back out toward Zuko's goal.

They played for a while longer, each blocking and counter attacking the other.

In one fluid motion Aang distracted Zuko and sent the tiny ball into the goal, cheering at the shocked look on Zuko's face.

"YOU CHEATED!" Laughed Zuko, flicking Aang off good naturedly.

"Nahhh! You just can't handle the awesome power that is me!" He crowed, jumping onto one of the coffee table and striking a pose.

"You're a dork." Laughed Zuko, grabbing a seat on the big couch.

"Why do you think uncle has a room like this?" Asked Aang, jumping down for the table and sitting on it.

"Probably for his son." Said Zuko.

"What was his son like?" Asked Aang, he was curious since Iroh never talks of his son.

"I'm not to sure… I don't even remember his name to be honest. He was a lot older then me." Sighed Zuko, his brows furrowing as he tried to remember. "I don't remember ever going to his funeral." He said, something clicking all of a sudden.

They shared a look and ran upstairs, looking for uncle.

Katara and Mai

"Mai! Check it out!" squealed Katara, showing the goth a copy of Pride Prejudice and Zombies.

They shared a smile, carefully flipping through the book.

"This has got to be the coolest library ever!" gushed Katara, leaving the book with Mai and running to look at more books.

"Yes… I wonder why Iroh has such an interesting library?" sighed Mai, idly flipping through the book. She was losing interest. Getting up she wondered around the library trying to find something to be excited about just as much as Katara, if that were possible.

Looking around her eye was caught on a gothic looking book; it was large and didn't fit well with the rest of the books.

She walked up to it, noticing the intricate gold and black design as she moved closer. Reaching for it, she slowly pulled it out, surprised at the resistance.

Pulling it a little harder, it finally gave way and came out. Just as it fully fell in Mai's hand, an entire wall bookcase moved. It opened to a secret passage.

"Well this is cliché…" She sighed, looking into the darkness. "Hey Katara!" She called, boredom ladling her voice.

Katara ran to Mai, stopping dead in her tracks in front of the hidden passage.

"Holy shit! What is this!" She spazzed, her eyes almost bulging out of her head.

"It's a passage." Answered Mai, putting the book back. The case slammed shut, creating enough wind to blow their hair back.

"We have to show everyone else!" Squealed Katara, dragging Mai out of the library and downstairs.

Normal POV

"aaang!" Katara squealed, tackling him in a hug. They'd found the guys in kitchen, talking to Iroh.

"What are you guys up to?" Asked Mai, taking a seat in Zuko's lap.

"Just talking…" Said Aang tightly, he seemed angry. So did Zuko.

The girls looked at their boyfriend confused. Before they could comment an ear splitting sound echoed from the right, where Sokka and Toph were.

They ran toward the media room, shocked to see that a whole case of CDs and movies on top of an unconscious Sokka and Toph.

"clear the stuff away quickly!" Ordered Zuko, grabbing case and lifting it up. Aang helped Zuko, set it back on the wall. Teo and Suki, ran in, helping as much as they could. They cleared away the fallen CDs and grabbed Sokka, carrying him to the infirmary. Teo carried Toph to the infirmary, and set her down on one of the beds.

Jin checked their vitals, and checked for any damage.

"They seem fine, except for a couple of bumps." Sighed Jin, feeling better. "Let's let them rest and then we can ask what happened." Said Jin ushering everyone out of the infirmary.

"I didn't know you had a medical degree." Said Kuzon, looking a little surprised.

"Yup, I was planning on being a nurse, but I liked stalking and writing about people better." She said, making them wonder if she was being sarcastic or not. Sometimes it was just too tell with her.

Laughing awkwardly they left and retired to the living room with the giant screen TV. They were worried, but decided to still watch a movie.

"What do we watch while we wait for them?" Asked Aang, laying down and letting Katara lay on him.

"How about The Dictator?" suggested Teo, already having the movie out.

They agreed and sat down to watch it. Horror and hilarity flashing on their face through every scene.

"This guys is stupid!" Laughed Zuko, bouncing Mai on his lap.

They finished the movie and idly chatted, random topic flashing and disappearing, replaced by even more random topics.

It was the next day when Sokka woke up, his head was killing him, and he walked into to find everyone scattered around the living room.

"I'M ALIVE!" He shouted obnoxiously to wake everyone up.

Suki bolted awake and upright, tackling him with a hug and scolding him for worrying her like that.

They walked back to infirmary, and continued chatting there. They didn't even brush, waiting for Toph to wake up.

They didn't wait long.

"Urgh…. Holy shit my head hurts." She grumbled. "Twinkle toes! Hot head! This is all our fault!" She shouted. Not expecting them to be so close.

"What is our fault?" Asked Aang, hoping this was not a false alarm.

"Everything you dorks!" She said, sitting up. "Where's my boyfriend!" She muttered, feeling around for the edge of the bed to get up.

"I'm right here. WAIT YOU REMEMBER ME!" Exclaimed Teo, picking her up and hugging her.

"You're crushing me! And duh! Why wouldn't I remember you?" She asked, looking annoyed and cranky.

They took five minutes and filled her in on everything that had happened since the explosion. Her eyes were huge by the end of their retelling.

"Holy crap! I missed a lot!" She exclaimed. "Why they hell are we hiding! It's obviously June and Long Feng! Let's get some revenge!" She said, jumping up in excitement.

"No!" Yelled the guys.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Cause you could get hurt again." Said Teo, he rubbed the back of his neck in worry.

"I WILL NOT! AND IF YOU GUYS THINK I'M GOING TO JUST SIT AROUND AND WAIT YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! Now you better get these stupid ideas of protection out of your head, and remember who the fuck you're dealing with!" She growled, yelling at them and making them cringe.

"But To-" Started Sokka.

"QUIET MEATHEAD!" She ordered. "I'm getting revenge on that bitch, and that's that."


	18. Chapter 18

**I dont own ATLA or the characters**

**thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

**you guys are so awesome ^_^**

Katara POV

"Toph is being ridiculous!" Yelled Aang for the hundredth time today.

"Aang, she's a big girl! She can make decisions for herself." I said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Katara what if she gets hurt again! What she loses her memory for good next time!" He exclaimed. I understand that he's worried about, but I need to get him to understand!  
"Aang White you sit down and listen to me!" I ordered, watching as he abruptly took a seat.

Good I have his attention. "Toph Bei Fong, is one of those people who the more you cage will end up hating you. Now I know you don't want that! Let her do what she wants, but be a friend. Protect her from what she can't handle and support her in what she can do." I said, giving him the exact advice that I live by.

He sighed, and grabbed me, and rolled me on the bed. Snuggling on top. "I don't want to lose anyone." He said, making my boobs jiggle.

"You wont." I promised.

He lifted himself on his arms, looking down on me. "Love you." He mumbled a second before his lips crashed on me. Yumm..

Normal POV

Katara's legs instinctively wrapped around Aang's waist. His hand idly traveling over her, cupping her through her shirt, making her arch into his hands. Tiny moans escaped them as they explored each other like two horny teens.

"Aang.." She said, trying to get his attention.

"Mmmph." He mummured, kissing down her neck. He was moving lower, pulling her shirt up along the way.

"Aang! There's a secret passage way in uncle's library." She spurted out as quickly as she could.

Aang paused, and looked up at her. Seconds ticked by before he finally responded.

"Really?" He asked, a flicker of something passing through his eyes before, his face turned into a huge smile.

"Yes." She said, nodding to emphasize her surety.

"Let's go!" He said excitedly pulling up and dragging her to where everyone else was.

"Hey Aa-" started Zuko, a cup of tea in his hands.

"THERE'S A HIDDEN PASSAGE!" Exclaimed Aang, cutting Zuko off.

"What?" said everyone else. Mai sighed and smiled toward Katara. They shared a knowing look, before dragging everyone to the library.

"So where's this passage?" asked Sokka, not quite believing them.

"Here it is!" said Katara excitedly, as Mai pulled the book out and the case swung to the side, leaving a gaping passage looming at them.

"WOW!" Said Aang, he was almost jumping up and down with excitement. "Let's go already!" He crowed, almost shoving everyone inside.

"WAIT!" Laughed Suki, she ran off and was back just as fast. I giant flashlight in her grip. "OK! Now we can go."

They chuckled and literally jumped into passage. The passage was straightforward, only one path, but it winded and twisted around. They were tripping over their feet and each others feet.

"So… you guys are pretty angry with uncle huh?" Asked Teo, he had noticed it before. They weren't talking to uncle, and seemed to be going out of their way to stay away from him.

"It's complicated." Said Zuko, looking straight ahead. Guilt was rising for both him and Aang.

"Explain it to us." Said Sokka, he was curious now.

"Honestly I don't think we know how." Sighed Aang, his arms behind his head as he walked.

"Try." Scoffed Toph. It surprised her anyone could be angry at Iroh. Even though she knew that he kept secrets from them, she couldn't be mad at him. That was an old part of his life, and it was his secret.

"We're not mad at him, it's just awkward right now. He's kept so many secrets, and he's lied to us about them…." Started Zuko, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"It just hurts to know that he didn't trust us enough to tell us. Even about his son… he never told us that his son was still alive." Sighed Aang, annoyed with himself for acting like a spoiled child.

Collective "awws" rang through them. They understood even if they didn't feel the same way.

"blah! We'll get over." Said Zuko, an awkward laugh emitting from his directions. Aang made a sound of agreement, and they continued walking, their breathing and footsteps the only sound echoing around them.

"It's clean." Said Teo absentmindedly. He ran a finger against the wall, pulling it back to see it clean as before.

"This has been used a lot. Do you think…." Sokka trailed off, they were coming up to a light.

Suki turned off the flash light and let the light ahead of them guide them. They squinted when they finally entered, the room was brightly lit. electronics flashed all over the walls.

"Welcome! I was wondering when you'd finally come!" Laughed a voice in front of them. "I'm Iroh's son Lu ten." He smiled at them, a young version of Iroh.

"Hi.." They said weakly.

He laughed and gestured for them to grab seats wherever they felt comfortable.

"So… you're alive." Said Zuko, he felt awkward.

"Yup! I'm also your older cousin." He said with a wink. Where Iroh was calm and thoughtful, he was full of energy and rambunctious.

"Yup… Good to see you're not dead." Said Zuko evenly, making Lu Ten a little sheepish.

"Yea… sorry bout that! Sometimes when you're being hunted the best thing to do is fake being dead and hide away on an uncharted island." He said with a laugh, making the others smile a little.

They chatted for a while. Lu Ten showing them his entire network. He was still connected to the 21st century even if he couldn't be a part of it. Most of the electrical stuff of the house had been fixed or put in by him. He even had a girlfriend, though it was long distance and secretive.

"So you've been living here alone for the last eighteen years?' asked a curious Toph.

"Pretty much, though dad does visit occasionally." He reclining back in his rolly chair.

"Do you get lonely or bored?" asked Suki.

"Yup, sometimes, but I usually just ignore it go find something dangerous or stupid to do." He said, smiling widely at them.

"So how come you didn't introduce yourselves to us before? And do you have this house like fixed up with cameras and scanners and stuff?" Asked Sokka.

"I didn't introduce myself because I wanted to see if you guys would be curious enough to come and find me." He answered with a laugh. "I only have the main entrances, the paths, hallways, the dining room, kitchen, living, library, garden, recreation room and media room on cam. The bathrooms and private rooms are unwatched." He said with a snicker. "as for scanned, only the paths and entrances have a scanner."

"You're a total techy!" Said Teo in awe. "How are you related to Zuko?" He asked in surprise.

This made everyone in the room chuckle. They looked at a blushing Zuko back to his beaming cousin.

"Zuko is better at music than I am!" answered Lu Ten with a laugh. "I couldn't even play the recorder when I was young" He said chuckling at the memory.

From overhead Iroh's voice sounded. "Lu Ten bring everyone and come to lunch."

"Let's go twerps." He said with a laugh. Leading them through a shortcut they quickly learned that every place in the house was interconnected with these passages, not only the library. He had hidden doorways along the walls of the passage, so only those that knew would be able to use the passages.

"I'm glad to see you have met my son." Said Iroh with a giant smile. He offered them some tea, and slowly sipped his. While Kuzon and Jin brought out lunch.

"You guys should let us make you food!" Said Suki excitedly.

"Are you sure? If you really want to I wont complain." Said Jin with a laugh.

They ate their lunch; the girls making plans to work in the kitchen, while the guys planned to have a foosball tournament.

They ate quickly, and went off to do their own thing.

But before they did Zuko and Aang pulled their girlfriends to the side.

"We want to make an apology cake for uncle." Said Zuko bluntly.

"Ok." Said Mai, a droll look on her face.

"We don't know how to make a cake." Said Aang sheepishly.

"Want us to help?" asked Katara, smiling at him kindly.

They agreed to meet up after dinner was cooked and put away.

Girls POV

"So.. those guys huh." Said Katara thoughtfully.

"Yup! They so silly!" squealed Suki happily.

"You're starting to sound like him." Said Mai, she was quickly cutting up vegetables. Her adept skill at the knife breath taking to watch.

"I am, but that's what happens when you spend every waking moment with the man you love." She gushed, blushing happily. "Mai! How are you so good with a knife?" She asked, watching the how efficiently Mai cut through the mass of food.

Katara quickly fried and cooked the food, while Suki threw in spices.

Toph taste tested the food, and spent most of the time napping. Occasionally tuning into their conversations.

"I'm just good with knives." She answered simply, trying to fight down a blush.

"You're so modest!" squealed Suki, slowly stirring the pot.

"Why are we making so much food?" asked Katara, she was beginning to sweat from the heat and exertion.

"Cause guys are fat." Said Toph bluntly.

They continued cooking, not quite sure where they should stop. After making a banquet big enough to feed a small army, they decided to make desert.

They made cupcake, five different pudding and a fruit salad.

"Should we make a cake?" Asked Suki, thoughtfully looking over their spread. "It seem like so little." She sighed.

"Nahh! We have a lot of ice cream and other stuff!" Said Katara, pulling out some rocky road ice cream out.

Mai grabbed a couple bowls and spoons, and they quickly gae out the ice cream.

"So its time for ice cream chatter!" squealed Suki, grabbing a bowl of ice cream and happily chowing down.

"What should we talk about?" asked Mai, her voice bored as she slowly ate some of the ice cream.

"How about what we're going to do when we get home?" suggested Katara.

"We're going to kick June's ass!" snarled Toph, stabbing her spoon into her ice cream.

"Toph, don't be brash, we don't have a plan. What are you going to do?" Said Suki, being the voice of reason.

"That bitch put our lives in danger! She almost killed our boyfriends! AND ME! I'm going to FUCKING rip her apart." Snarled Toph, glaring blindly at the table and her ice cream.

"You're being rash." Said Mai, slowing putting another spoonful of ice cream in.

"No, she's right!" Said Katara, agreeing with Toph. "We need to retaliate!"

"Finally! See even sugar queen agrees with me!" scoffed Toph.

"Fine. So what do propose we do?" asked Suki, not happy with the violent idea.

"We get some of securities weapons and intelligence, then go blow that bitch up! She how she likes it." She said, a plan forming in her head.

"Toph…" warned Suki, her mother instincts kicking into gear.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT!" She snarled, tears forming in her eyes. She roughly wiped them away and shrugged off the comforting hand Suki put on her shoulder. "This time I'm going to make her pay for everything that's happened." She growled.

"Toph revenge is never simple." Said Mai.

"Good. I'm going to make her go through intricate levels of pain." She said, a small evil smile forming.

"Toph's right, she's made her run for too long. We need to start protecting our guys." Said Katara, she ate a mouthful of ice cream. Wincing at the brain freeze.

"Sometimes the things we want, aren't the things we need." Said Jin walking in.

Guys POV

"YEAAAAA BOOIIII! YOUR BITCH ASS IS GOING DOWN!" Yelled Sokka, as the final round of foosball was starting.

Sokka and Lu Ten versus Aang and Zuko. Teo wasn't as interested in foosball and spent the time just keep record.

"Yea yea! That's what you think! Time to put yo money where you mouth is!" taunted Zuko, starting the game up.

They defended and attacked, working hard to get the tiny ball into the others goal. Furiously they worked to win and become supreme dominant of foosball.

"I WILLNOT LOSE!" Vowed Aang, working furiously at the foosball knobs.

In a moment of distraction the Aang and Zuko twirled the knob quick enough to score the goal.

Zuko and Aang crowed in victory.

After the game they settled onto the couch to watch some wrestling.

"Why the heck do we watch this show?" asked Teo with a disgusted look.

"I dunno." They muttered still completely entranced by the show.

"We need to get revenge." Said Teo. Snapping everyone's attention back to him.

"What?" Exclaimed Aang.

"We need to get a counter attack in." answered Teo bluntly.

"On who?" asked Zuko in surprise.

"June… Long Feng… who ever the fuck that's after us!" Teo growled slightly as an answer.

"Yea… but how exactly are we going to do that? We don't even know if for sure it is June and Long Feng." Said Zuko, he looked confused.

"It can't be anyone but them!" snarled Teo, slamming his fist on the table.

"Then how do you say we get revenge?" asked Aang, playing with the thought a little.

"We stop hiding! And we attack them the same way they're attacking up." He said, a plan already formed in his eye.

"So we go down to their level?" asked Aang, clarifying his fear.

"Yes. It's worked for them, it'll work for us. And we wont fail." Said Teo bluntly, anger in his eyes.

"Teo. Man.. as much as you-we want to get payback for all the crap she-they've given us, we can't actually do it!" exclaimed Zuko, he was worried about his friend and how far this was going to eat at him. "Bro don't let her get to you. We'll make her pay, but it's going to be the right way."

"What is the right way?" asked Teo, sadness filling his eyes. He was thinking of Toph, the attacks they've faced, the fact they were on the run. "Was it the right way when she destroyed our home? Was she in the right when she sent those psycho archers after us? What about when she shot at us at Kuzon's house? That bitch is crazy! She doesn't care about boundaries, she doesn't care that we could die! Why should we care?" He yelled, anger growing in him.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that we should go down to her level. We're better than them!" exclaimed Aang, putting a comforting hand on Teo's shoulder. "We have a heart, we have common sense and morals. The way she works isn't the way we work! We'll get revenge, but we're going to do it our way. Without killing anyone." He said being the voice of reason.

Teo sighed, putting his head down. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I'm the head of security and I can't do my job."

"Dude you've been doing a great job! If it weren't for you we'd probably be dead!" scolded Sokka, waking up from his nap. "She's a psycho bitch, let her crazy kill her." He yawned.

Just as they relaxed Mai and Katara came down stairs, inviting Aang and Zuko upstairs.

Normal POV

The girls went downstairs watching movies with everyone else. Kuzon and Jin had disappeared and Iroh was taking a nap.

Katara, Aang, Zuko and Mai were in the kitchen.

The girls were trying to stay professional as the guys measured out the ingredients for a cake. They'd said that they didn't want to use a cake box recipe, and would make one from scratch.

They were trying to make a green tea sweet cake. But so far it wasn't going as smoothly as they thought.

"How's the baking guys?" Asked Katara with a smirk, making her and Mai giggle.

"Shut it, it's going just fine!" Said Zuko, his temper flaring. His outburst made them laugh louder.

"Do you guys want some help?' asked Mai, boredom in her voice. She stared at them and the mess they'd made.

Her and Katara began cleaning, they'd decided to take over the process of making the icing, at least one thing would be edible.

The icing was made and put into the fridge, letting it cool and harden. The guys put in their cake batter and waited for it to cook.

"So how long will it take?" Asked Aang, excitedly watching the cake bake in the oven.

"It'll be about 20-30 minutes." Said Katara, taking her boyfriend back to the mess. She pressed a cleaning rag into his hands and let him get started.

"Good job guys." Praised Mai, looking at the clean countertop and dishes.

"You guys worked super fast. I'm impressed." Gushed Katara.

They checked back on the cake, and saw it was ready. The girls pulled it out and set it to cook on a cake tray.

"Baking's not that hard." Scoffed Aang, giving them a huge gave him a blank stare, Mai looked bored and Katara giggled.

"So.. do you want us to come with you when give uncle the cake?" asked Katara, willing to be moral support.

"Nahh. We'll be fine. We need to do this on our own." Sighed Zuko, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uncles not going to be mad at you guys!" Scolded Katara.

They helped the guys quickly ice the cake and make the words with small tea leaves. The cake looked good enough, and had a clear message.

They covered up the cake and took it to Iroh, while the girls went to join everyone else downstairs.

"Hey uncle, you busy?" asked Aang, walking into the living room where Iroh was.

"No not at all, what is it?" asked uncle with a big smile.

"We owe you an apology. You're entitled to your own secrets and we shouldn't have acted like spoiled children." Said Zuko in a rush, as he uncovered the cake and put it in front of Iroh.

"ah thank you! But you did not need to make me anything. I understand." He replied with a chuckle. "Though it does look good."

"Uncle does that mean you forgive us?" Asked Aang, hope in his voice.

"Of course! Though I was never mad to begin with." He laughed.

They smiled in relief, and cut the cake giving a piece to uncle and making him some tea.

"Sometimes it takes heartbreak to see clarity." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

**I dont own Avatar the last airbender or the characters.**

**thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

Katara POV

So we've been here for two weeks. I'm totally bored now. I mean don't get me wrong! It's gorgeous here, but honestly there is not much to do anymore.

The rec room, the media room, even the library are completely boring now.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss my crazy fans!

"Katara! WHERE ARE YOU?" oops! Suki's calling.

"I'm in my room!" I called back inviting her in.

"I'm sooooo bored!" moaned Suki, plopping down on my bed.

"Ditto." I sighed, playing with my makeup. "Maybe we should go home now? It's obvious that they aren't going to attack."

"Doesn't matter if they're not attacking here, if we go home we'll get attacked." Sighed Suki, she rubbed a hand over her face.

"Maybe we should sneak off to another uncharted island?" I joked, walking to sit on the bed with Suki.

"ugh I wish." She laughed. "Ya know everyone else is napping, they don't even want to watch movies anymore." She sighed, frowning a little.

"We're getting lazy." I sighed. Suki threw a tennis ball at me, almost hitting me in the face. "What's this for?"

"Let's play catch." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I threw the ball back and her, and we started a game of catch. Somewhat killing our boredom.

"We need to throw a party or something, anything to get our blood kicking." I sighed, semi enjoying the game of catch.

"That's not a bad idea!" exclaimed Suki, she grabbed me and dragged me downstairs.

We ran into Jin who was making some origami cranes.

"JIN! CAN WE THROW A PARTY?" Asked Suki, excitedly.

"Sure why not!" Agreed Jin. "Can I help in any way?" she asked looking very hopeful.

"Sure!" we agreed.

This party is going to be off the hook! Even it only going to be us.

June POV

"we've located them." Said Long Feng, walking into the building.

"Good. Where are they?" I said, trying to sound as sweet as I can. Sickening.

"They're… at the island." He said, his voice small. Hmmm someone is very scared. Good. Because now I'm angry.

"Really? How interesting… didn't I mention last week that is probably were Iroh took them?" standing up I picked up one of the assorted knives secretly. "Have you come in contact with the Dai Li?" He better have good news.

"… No." He said, fear written on his features. That was a big pause.

I struck out my hand quickly, barely able to track as the knife lodged itself in arm. Glad to see my aim is still impeccable; I didn't hit the bone nor did I hit anything vital. He's just going to be one sore bitch.

"You've been failing me a lot recently." I said slowly, walking over to him and tracing the knife with my immaculate nails. "I told you to kill those Yu Yan Archers, but instead you helped them to escape me." I said with a pout.

The look on his face is priceless, he's shocked that I know. Retard. It'll be a snowball in hell before I don't know what is happening under my own roof.

"Ju-" He started.

"Be silent I'm talking!" I snarled, aggressively pulling out the knife. His blood spurted on me, ruining my silk dress. "Now look what you did! You ruined my dress!" I threw the knife toward the wall, watching as it stabbed itself in there. "I am very unhappy with you."

"June, let me explain." He said, his voice sounding so calm and logical.

"No. You've made me mad. And you know what I do with people who make me mad." I purred, pulling a gun out.

He looks like he's about to wet himself, how fun!

"Any last words?" I asked sweetly aiming the gun at his head.

"You'll fail without me." He said, looking calm. The fear is gone now. He must think I'm kidding. Oh well, this'll teach him.

I unlocked the trigger, watching his face for fear. Damn it.. show me fear, maybe I'll forgive you.

Cocky bastard wont show fear, fine. I didn't need you.

I pulled the trigger, he's just laying there. Why don't you ever fight back?

Normal POV

The alarms sounded throughout the whole house, an ear shattering squeal, a cry almost.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Yelled Sokka over the shrill noise.

"I DON'T KNOW!" They all answered, hands clamped tightly over their ears.

It stopped a moment later, and a very pale looking Lu Ten walked into the room.

"Glad to see you guys are all here! I didn't really feel like dragging any of you out of your hiding places." Said Lu Ten trying to joke. He was trembling, pale and in shock.

"seems like you had a bad reaction to the alarm. By the way… what does that alarm sound for?" Said Sokka, his voice tight as he tried to make the situation light. Lu Ten's demeanor was making him feel worried.

"Yeah.. haha. That alarm goes off as a warning for when the Dai Li is dead." He answered, his eyes on the ground.

"Long Feng is dead?" Asked Iroh, surprise and horror on his face. He even put his tea down, bringing his hands together in front of him. "This is not good." He said, looking over at his son.

"Wait, why?" Asked Aang confused. "Doesn't this mean that's we're safe?"

"No. June is still alive and she is a force to deal with on her own. Long Feng was her conscious, without him she'll be merciless and violent, her crazy is on a whole new level now." Answered Kuzon, his face etched with worry and fear.

"the only good thing is she no longer has the Dai Li power near her." Added Jin, placing a sympathetic hand on Kuzon's shoulder.

"At least we will have the new Dai Li on our side." Said Iroh softly. They all looked at him, knowing very well that he had been on an opposing side. He was still looking at his son.

"On the bright side I don't have to hide anymore!" Said Lu Ten, trying to be optimistic.

"Wait…" said Sokka, shaking his head and pacing. "So Lu Ten is dead, YOU don't have to hide anymore… HOLY CRAP YOU'RE THE NEW DAI LI! HOW!" He spazzed, looking and pointing at Lu Ten.

"When I enlisted I choose the wrong side." Answered Lu Ten, his head still down. "I was good enough that I qualified to become part of the succession for the Dai Li. Long Feng was before me and became the Dai Li, I was after him." He clarified, not telling them everything.

"So why did you have to hide?" Asked Katara.

"The others that were in the succession wanted to be the next in line… They'd never directly attack the Dai Li, but they were willing to get rid of those before them." He clarified slowly.

"But you faked your death… Doesn't that mean you've lost the succession?" Asked Zuko, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Though the public thinks I'm dead, Long Feng knew I was alive, he kept my name on the succession. The only thing I have to do is go and show I'm alive and that I am who I say I am. Then it's mine." He said. Looking down.

"Will you be going?" Iroh asked his son, looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes. I know I can be a better leader." He said, putting as much strength and pride as he could in his voice.

"Good luck son. When are you leaving?" Asked Iroh, he still kept eye contact with his son. Though sadness and worry shone on his face.

"they've scheduled the gathering in five days for now." He said, breaking eye contact and looking down.

"This is a dangerous path you're choosing. Be careful of every step you take." Warned Iroh, picking his tea up again.

The tension in the room subsided, everyone started wondering around awkwardly looking for something to do.

They weren't quite sure how this would affect them.

They decided to have an early dinner, and just sleep. They were tired of all the crap that had happened, and just wanted food and sleep. The party forgotten for the moment.

(The next Day)

"Katara… Katara! KATARA! ARE YOU AWAKE?" whisper yelled Suki, shaking Katara awake.

"Holy shit! Yes Suki! I'm awake now!" roared Katara, making Suki clamp a hand over her mouth, shushing her. Katara rolled her eyes, before pulling Suki's hand away from her mouth. "What could possibly be so important that you would wake me up at-" she paused to look at the clock. "6:30 in the morning! Are you crazy?"  
"No" She answered simply, and dragged her out of bed, not even letting her freshen up. They ran down the stairs, out the door and down the path.

Suki was dragging her toward the beach. They arrived in record time, though they were still the last ones to make it to the beach. Aang, Zuko, Mai, Sokka, Teo and even Toph was there waiting for them.

"Geez you two are slow!" teased Sokka, coming over to wrap his arm around Suki.

Aang picked up Katara from behind, walking her over to the edge of the sand, putting her down gently so she could soak her feet in the water.

"It's dark." Sighed Mai, leaning against Zuko.

"that's cause the suns not up." Answered Teo with a laugh, his arms protectively around Toph, who seemed to be semi asleep.

"so we're…." started Katara, her annoyance dissipating.

"watching the sunrise." Finished Aang, kissing her on the top her head. He was enjoying the messy look of her hair and the morning pinkness she had.

"why the heck couldn't you just tell me." She muttered, snuggling closer to Aang.

They watched in silence, anticipating the view, the miraculous wonder of the sunrise.

"Hey aren't we facing the west?" asked Sokka suddenly.

"Aw shit." Muttered Suki, grabbing Sokka and running up the path.

"fuck." Mumbled Katara, letting Aang drag her to the other bloody side of the island.

"want a piggyback?" asked Zuko, kneeling in front of Mai, and letting her on. She quickly was on him, and hung on as he lift her up and ran to the other side.

"sorry Toph." Said Teo, before he picked her up bridal style and ran after the others, laughing slightly. Toph went back to sleep.

They were able to make it to the other side, but unable to watch the actual rise. Instead the enjoyed the colors of the morning.

Suki pouted at not being about to watch the entire sunrise and vowed to try again tomorrow even if she had to drag everyone piece by piece to the spot. Sokka tried to calm her down, but instead enraged her more and spent the rest of the watch hugging a tree, while Suki fumed away from everyone else.

Mai, kept her features neutral and leaned against Zuko who spoke sweet things in her ear.

Teo held Toph in his arms bridal style, since she was still asleep.

Aang and Katara stayed in each others arms, Aang pressing small kisses to the side of her face and her head. He whispered words of love and promise, making her tremble with need. "I love you." They exchanged those words as the pink and red of the sky changed to a steady yellow.

Eventually Suki forgave Sokka, and the girls (except Toph who was still asleep in Teo's arms) went and freshened up. They agreed between themselves to make breakfast for everyone.

"What should we make?" asked Suki cheerily, as Katara and Mai joined her.

"Pancakes." They both answered simultaneously.

Suki smirked at them in amusement. "Sounds good."

They worked together to get the batter ready, making enough to feed a small rebellion for a week.

"Hey you need any help?" Asked Aang walking in.

"Yup! Can you set up the table?" asked Katara, instantly wanting to give him a job that would keep him away from the stove.

"You don't like Aang near the stove?" asked Mai, a little amused by her reaction.

"He has a sort of bad luck with flames and stoves." Said Katara, blushing hard.

Mai made her features neutral and went back to mixing the batter, while Katara and Suki made the pancakes.

They were finished exactly when the adults of the house came downstairs, the smell of pancakes calling them.

"You guys didn't make any bacon?" moaned Sokka in sadness, making Suki giggle and rub his back in sympathy.

"Sorry Sokka, I don't think we have any bacon left." Apologized Katara, trying not to smile as Sokka's face fell eve more. Sometimes his reactions were too funny. She decided to take a seat across from Aang and began talking to Teo, wondering where Toph was. She jumped a little when his feet slid down hers. She gave him a look, and went back to chatting with Teo.

Aang feeling bored started a conversation with Kuzon, he slowly captured her feet in his and pulled her forward.

Katara sent him a glare, and tried to act normal as Aang's toes slowly rubbed up and down the sole of her feet, tickling her.

She retaliated by running her feet up the inside of his legs. Smirking when he jumped in surprise.

"something wrong Aang?" she asked sweetly, blinking her eyelashes innocently at him.

"Nope just felt a chill." He answered her with a big smile, continuing tickling the sole of her feet.

Katara, feeling a little more brave, let her feet travel higher up Aang's leg. Seductively making little circles as she moved higher.

Aang made no physical indication of the action, easily chatting with Kuzon and Jin.

Katara was the same way, she was still able to carry on her conversation, though she had a large blush covering most of her face.

"Katara are you? You're a little pink." Said Zuko, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yup! I'm totally fine, it's just a little hot in here." She said quickly, tyring not to be suspicious.

"aww you're probably still feeling hot from being near the stove." Said Suki, sympathetically, making Katara feel guilty.

"that's probably it." Agreed Katara, nudging Aang's leg with her feet.

Aang was able to inconspicuously reach his hand down and get a firm grip around Katara's ankles, he gave her some props since she gave no indication of her surprise.

With a smirk he slowly started to pull her toward him, his other foot still tickling her.

Katara pulled her chair in more, still pleasantly talking with Teo. Aang was eating and chatting, still pulling her closer.

He started rubbing the bottom of feet with his thumb, pausing his pull of her.

"Aang. Could you pass me the syrup?" Asked Katara sweetly, giving him another innocent smile. He smirked at her and let go of her, having to use two hands to hand her the giant syrup bottle.

Katara quickly pulled her legs away from him and under her chair, internally celebrating her victory. "Thanks sweetie!" She said, giving him a big smile.

"Of course, is there anything else you need?" He asked amused by her early celebration.

"Nope I'm good." She said, not hiding her double meaning from him.

He smiled at her, while his feet slid toward the legs of her chair, he wrapped around the front legs and pulled her in slowly so that her stomach was almost pressed against the table. Katara glared and discreetly flipped him off, making him smile even bigger.

Aang looked around making sure no one was noticing and started to tip Katara's chair back.

She looked at him with wide eyes and used her feet to kick his away.

Taking advantage of her kick, he trapped her feet and pulled them toward him, just keeping them with him.

Katara sighed, and smiled at him.

They spent the rest of breakfast rubbing their feet on each other, each trying to be the dominant in their foot war.

"What are you guys planning to do today?" Asked Kuzon, when breakfast looked like it was nearing its end.

"we don't know yet." Said Aang sheepishly. He felt bad that he didn't have a daily routine like he did when they were in the city.

"exploring?" asked Kuzon.

"Done it. Even the dark and heavily wooded parts." Replied Katara.

"cleaning?" suggested Kuzon.

"The house is spotless!" laughed Jin, nudging him in the shoulder.

"You could cook some more?" He tried again.

The glare he got in response was enough of an answer.

"How about the rec room?" He suggested.

"we've done everything in that room a fudgetillion amount of times." Said Sokka, taking a big drink of orange juice.

"Media room?" He said, hoping to catch their interest.

"Done it." Answered Teo.

"Library?" he tried, hoping this one would be a hit.

"Finished." Said Mai.

"with all the books?" asked Lu Ten in surprise.

They nodded.

"How about the garden?" he suggested, hoping there was something to do up there.

"Finished." Said Aang.

"You finished the garden?"asked Iroh, raising his eyebrow over his tea.

"Yup." Said Aang.

"we've watered, weeded and planted it." Added Zuko.

"how about watching movies?" tried Kuzon.

"Seen them all." Said Suki, trying not to giggle at Kuzon's desperation. He wanted to keep them occupied so they were less likely to do anything naughty.

"Exploring the passageways?" he suggested.

"memorized them." Answered Teo.

"write a couple songs?" He tried one last time.

"we already have." Said Aang. "Jin has them right now.

"Well right some more." He ordered. Standing up with his plate and utensils. "No sex." He added when he was half way through the kitchen door.

Everyone burst out laughing.

They took their dishes to the sink and quickly washing them. They some food in the fridge for Toph when she woke up.

For the rest of the morning, they went and hung out in the living room.

A while later Toph woke up. "Hey.." She mumbled, coming down stairs.

"morning sleepy head. We left you some breakfast." Said Katara cheerily.

Toph went and ate, then joined them on the couch. They were idly chatting about the things they were going to do when they got back home.

Just as Sokka started talking about all the food he was going to eat, the sound of glass shattering stopped them. The shattering glass was followed by a house shaking explosion. It sounded like the top layers of the house was blasted away.

Lu Ten, Iroh, Jin and Kuzon ran downstairs.

"We're under attack!" They yelled ushering everyone outside.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own avatar or character.**

**I apologize for the long delay and the rushed chapter. i promise to make the next ones better :D**

**thanks for reading and reviewing!**

"Aw shit!" Yelled Katara, as Aang picked her up bridal style and ran outside.

They made it out with minimum damage.

Turning back they looked toward their island home, shock resonating throughout the group as they watched with horror.

The house was collapsing, the top floor completely blown away.

"Oh god no." cried Jin, tear streaming down her face. Kuzon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from the sight.

"We need to get out of here!" Yelled Teo, Toph clinging to his back.

"Everyone to the jet now!" Ordered Iroh, his voice taking on a hard tone.

They ran to the jet, desperation in every step.

Just as they were about to reach it, it blew up sending smoke and debris falling toward them.

The guys covered up the girls, not sure what else they could.

"What do we do now!" Yelled Sokka over the noise of the attack.

"Run to the beach!" Ordered Iroh. He moved fast for someone of his physique, leading the way to what they hoped was an escape.

They made it down to the sand, the women safely in the arms of their men.

"Hello Iroh." Purred a voice. The turned around quickly toward the voice.

"June." Snarled Lu Ten when he saw her.

"Ah Lu Ten, how are you darling?" She said conversationally, her smile sickeningly sweet.

"Back up bitch." He snarled, surprising everyone with harsh language.

"aww is baby mad at me." She said, slowly pulling a gun out of her purse.

"Shut up you ghetto bitch." He warned, taking a threateningly taking a step toward, not worried about the gun. "I dare you to shoot me."

"Maybe I will." She answered softly, a psychotic smile on her lips, tears forming in her eyes.

Before Lu Ten said anything, Iroh charged June at surprising speed knocking her down and knocking the gun out of the way, he yelled for them to run and for Lu Ten to protect them.

They unwillingly left, their priority being to protect the significant others.

Aang looked back one last time, catching the look of determination of Iroh's face and the look of hatred on June's face as she fought him for control and the gun.

They ran fast, guilt eating them for leaving Iroh behind.

"Hurry and get in the cave." Ordered Lu Ten, he looked back watching as soldiers crowded around Iroh, capturing him. He gave them a strong smile, urging them to escape.

They ran to the back of the cave, Lu Ten leading the way through the multiple paths. They could hear the soldiers behind them, it seemed like they were getting closer.

"Fuck what do we do?" Called Zuko, gripping Mai close.

"Just follow me." Answered Lu Ten, he was leading them deeper into the cave.

It felt like they ran forever, going through multiple twists and turns, finally they entered a dimly lit portion of the cave. An iridescent light blue coated the uneven walls, and as they moved father in they saw it was large pool.

"What the hell…" muttered Katara, amazed by what she saw and a little unsettled. In the pool was what looked like a submarine from a sci-fi movie.

"Welcome to the ICEBERG. Get in now." Said Lu Ten, trying to sound funny.

They awkwardly hurried in, trying to ignore the sounds of the soldiers coming closer.

"Do you know how to work this thing?" Asked Sokka, as Lu Ten started the submersible. It jolted in response, giving them mini heart attacks. "Somewhat." He answered cheerily, pressing buttons.

"Great." Muttered Kuzon, grabbing a seat and pulling Jin toward him. "Hold on tight everyone." He ordered to everyone. They quickly went about found purchase somewhere, the guys staying close enough to the girls to catch them in case they fall.

Lu Ten shakily steered the sub under the water, they could hear a gun shot being fired, but it was soon muffled by the sound of water moving around them.

They watched with bated breath as Kuzon carefully moved them out of the cave. Once they were clear he hit the engine hard, almost throwing everyone to the back of the sub.

"We're going to die." Whispered Sokka dramatically.

"Shush." Scolded Katara, her eyes wide with fear as she watched the window, multi colored fish swam by the window as Lu Ten.

"Lu Ten where exactly are we going?" Asked Aang holding on to the side of the sub. Aang looked at him long and hard. "You don't have an idea do you?"

"Well… Sorta.. I mean I we have to get to safety! I think I'll take us to Hawaii." He mumbled, not quite sure what to say.

"You're the Dai Li! There has to be somewhere we can go where your title can save us?" asked Zuko, his grip on Mai and wall tightening.

"Hey you're right! We're going to the headquarters!" He cheered, quickly changing direction.

June POV

Stubbbbbborn bastard. "Iroh, you're son has left you, your nephew has left, everyone's left you. You're only choice now is to help me." I purred, trying for the millionth time.

"June you've been trying this same line for hours." He said calmly, treating me like a child. "I will not help."

"Fine. Then tell me who the Dai Li is?" I said, annoyed at myself for snarling.

"Hmmmm." Fat bastard is humming again.

"I will fucking tear you apart if you don't tell me!" I screamed. Fuck control!

"Long Feng." He stated bluntly.

I paused staring hard at him.

He has to be kidding.

O fuck no….

Fuck…

Fuck fuck fuck…

"What do you mean Long Feng!" I roared, raising my hand back and slapping him hard.

He didn't blink or wince. HE'S JUST SITTING THERE AND LOOKING SO FUCKING CALM! "Long Feng is the Dai Li." He said, like it was the most natural thing in the world to say.

"He can't be." I said, I know horror is showing on my face. "O fuck… no…. YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING!"

"I do not lie." He said, a regal room on his face.

"No…. you don't lie… you just withhold information." I sneered at him, knowing it was a low blow.

The stupid bastard didn't even flinch. Has he gotten over it? I wonder….

"June I would think you would be happy. Is Long Feng not your right hand?" He said, he sounds innocent… almost too innocent.

"I guess you wouldn't know huh… seeing as you've been secluded for such a long time." I taunted him. Watching him closely for his reaction. "Long Feng is dead! I fucking killed him…" I said, my voice low and menacing.

"Ah did you now… that was not a good move on your part." He said, nothing changing as the fat bastard sat there so calm. I know I'm getting angrier.

"Iroh, you don't seem as sad.. Why's that? Weren't you and Long Feng close?" I'm goading him now, I want a reaction from him. I want him to make a move. DAMN YOU GIVE ME A REACTION!

"He was a good man." He said simply, his eyes not changing from their calm appearance.

"You… what do you know?" I screamed, internally fighting not to stab him in the face.

"I only know what is needed of me." He said, like it was simplest thing in the world.

"You're not that simple Iroh. Now… before I lose my temper why don't you tell me what you know." I said with the sweetest voice and smile I could manage, discreetly slipping one of the knives into my hand.

Normal POV

"HOW COULD WE LEAVE HIM!" Cried Sokka, snot and tears dripping down his nose.

"It's what he wanted." Said Lu Ten, his voice strained with emotions.

"BUT HE'S UNCLE!" He cried/argued back, sniffling loudly.

"Sokka! We're not going to leave him with her!" scolded Katara, defiance in her eyes. Sokka hushed up as Suki wiped the tears and snot from him.

"Katara we need a plan." Said Suki, tears in her eyes.

"We'll have a plan." Said Zuko, confidence radiating off him.

"How are you so sure?" Asked Jin, tears in her voice.

"Because he's our uncle." Scoffed Toph. "Any of you who think that we're not going to do anything is crazy."

"All in favor of recuing uncle?" Asked Aang, a strong smile on his face.

"FUCK YEA!" They shouted, even Lu Ten joining in.

"Aren't you going to go claim your position as Dai Li?" Asked Mai, looking pointedly at Lu Ten.

"Dad is more important than that. Besides. Who wants a stupid title like that?" He laughed.

"Now! Let's start the battle plan!" Cheered Teo, grabbing the necessary material.

Iroh and June POV

"Iroh… Doesn't the saying the mighty have fallen apply so well?" Laughed June, wiping the blood of one of her precious knives.

"It may." Coughed Iroh, blood dripping into his eye. His hands tightly bound behind the chair, just as tight as his legs bound to the chair legs.

Iroh had multiple cuts and bruises all along his face and body, his clothes were torn and he was close to coughing up blood.

"The mighty Iroh, commander of one of the best class fighting forces unknown to man." She scoffed, taunting him with his past. "Hmmmm I wonder what your soldiers would think if they could see you now."

"They would be proud of me." He said, calm and Iroh-like.

"Yeah yeah.. their pride isn't saving you right now is it." She snarled, raising her knife and aiming lazily.

"Their pride in me is what keeps me strong." He said, like he was talking down to a child.

She flung the knife watching is embed into his shoulder. Casually June grabbing a few more, and watching his face for reactions.

"You will always be small." He coughed, blood spitting out.

"Hm… I think I've hit you a little too hard, don't you remember that I'm taller." She said, amused.

Iroh chuckled. "Only you would think I mean physical stature."

"Hmph." She muttered. Fingering another one of her knives.

"Tell me something June. When did you shrivel?"

June glared at him, finally understand exactly what he meant. "How would you like to be castrated?" She asked casually, the look dangerous look never leaving her eyes.

He didn't say anything, his features completely blank. Feeling annoyed she threw the knife at

"You know Iroh… I could kill you right now." She said thoughtfully, looking at her work.

"No June. You will never be able to kill me." He rasped, blood drinking down onto his chest.

Normal POV

"So we have the plan down, right guys?" Cheered Sokka, he pumped his fists up into the air.

"HELL YEAA!" They cheered in response.

"So now we need to go get the gear." He said, some of the cheer dying down.

"O yea." The mumbled, shuffling around.

Lu Ten laughed, and dragged them away. He lead them through another set of mazes to what he called the armory.

"Holy shit." Said Teo. His gaze hungrily ran over all the equipment. "Where did you get all this?" He spazzed, slowing running his hands over every piece of equipment in the room.

"Teo. You can nerd later, right now we have some ass kicking to do!" Scolded Toph, feeling around for a vest.

"Toph you're not doing ANY ass kicking what so ever!" Said Suki, her motherly tone rearing its ugly head.

"But Suki! You can't expect me to just sit by and not do anything to help uncle!" she argued back, her hand absently tracing over one of the many guns in the room.

"No buts! You're going to be here safe and sound!" She yelled back, anger in her voice.

"Shut up Suki! I'm helping and that's that!" Yelled Toph in reply, stamping her foot in frustration.

"You guys can argue about who does what later! Right now let's gear up and meet the troops." Ordered Lu Ten, quickly grabbing one of the bigger guns and a bullet proof vest. "Kuzon I'm going to need you to be with the troops, I'll have you as something." He muttered absently. "Jin I'm going to have you away from the main part of the fighting, you'll be watching at one of the headquarters."

"AWWW! BUT WHY!" Asked Jin, you could tell she had been hoping to be part of the main action.

"Lu Ten is right Jin, you need to be away from the fighting, we're expecting the worst." Said Kuzon, quickly putting on a bullet proof vest identical to Lu Ten's, he grabs another gun slightly smaller and moves out of the way for the others to grab something.

Katara and Suki grab smaller guns, while Mai grabs a set of throwing knives.

The guys grabs bigger guns like Lu Tens, and Teo quickly got Toph set up with her own gun, this one easier to control then the others.

"See! Teo trusts me!" muttered Toph, following Lu Tens footsteps out and into the room crowded with soldiers. All of them loyal to the new Dai Li.

"This went surprisingly fast." Muttered Zuko to Aang.

"Yeah, but that's not a bad thing." Whispered Aang in response. He was trying to process everything that had happened in the last ten hours just as Zuko was. "Lu Ten is pretty much like a whirlwind…"

"Yeah…" Answered Zuko in response.

"Aang! Zuko! I want you guys in one of the underground diggers, I'll get one of these soldiers to man the things for you!" He barked, pointing them toward a digger. "Get in there and start planning your rescue. I'm going to be in the front line with the rest of the troops to lead the way in the attack against June, we're going to end it all today."

Aang and Zuko ran to the digger, knowing that now was a good time to get a breather and organize their thoughts.

"Gotta admit man! It's game time! You ready?" Asked Aang, grabbing a seat.

"Fuck ya!" replied Zuko, grabbing a seat next to Aang, they left the seat in front of them for their pilot.

"How did we get here man?" Sighed Aang, anticipation getting to him.

"Lu Ten." He answered, making Aang laugh slightly.

FLASHBACK

"HELLO BITCHES!" Yelled Lu Ten, slamming the door open. The rest of the group was safely in the submersible.

"Lu Ten!" The room looked shocked, their faces frozen in horror.

"Look who's still alive!" Cheered Lu Ten, walking through the room he made his way directly to a large table seated with old men. "Look long story short, I AM Lu Ten, son of Iroh, and I'm fucking alive. And I'm here to claim my position as the Dai Li." He stated keeping it short.

"LU TEN! This is not how we do things around here." Scolded one of the old men, he was turning red in the face.

"Yea, well things need to change around here." Replied Lu Ten flippantly. He seemed to be trying to rile them up. "You old men have been in charge to long, I'm changing the rules."

"How dare y-" started one of the old men, stopping short when Lu Ten raised his hands.

"I dare because I'm tired of seeing so many die! This is exactly how things are supposed to go, we don't fucking need this much crappy ceremony, just get over yourselves and lets get on with this!" Order Lu Ten, he slammed his fist on the table, forcing everyone in the room to jump. "Give me control."

"NOW YOU LIS-!" Started another of the old men, but he was stopped short by a glare. Lu Ten meant business and one way or another he was getting what he wanted.

Though it took far longer then he would have liked and more threatening than he was expecting eventually he was able to shut up the old men and gain control of the army.

"It was a pleasure doing you business with you." He said as sweetly as he could and slammed out of there, leading his new troops.

Normal POV

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING KILL US!" Screamed Aang and Zuko, as their pilot flipped them over for the third time that hour.

"Why the hell didn't we walk?" asked Zuko looking a little green.

"Because neither of us can walk on water." Muttered Aang in reply, he had a death grip on his seat, his knuckles almost white.

They could hear their pilot chuckling and scowled. "Relax you two, we're almost at the jumping zone, why don't you gear up for you fall." He laughed, clearly amused by their reaction.

"Yeah yeah, just don't fucking flip over again." Growled Zuko, his temper flaring.

"I wouldn't dream of it." The man replied, amusement in his voice.

They put the parachutes packs on quickly, not wanting to be out of the seatbelt for two long. They held on for dear life and waited for their signal.

"We're in the zone! Get into your positions!" Ordered their pilot.

Zuko and Aang quickly stood up and went to the entrance, they gave each other one look then jumped at once. Free falling for a couple hundred feet, before harshly pulling at the string causing the parachutes to open and gliding them to safety.

They landed with a roll, pulling their face masks over their face and getting rid of their packs.

Checking quickly they made sure their vests and weapons were in place before moving out.

"Zuko, no going loner." Warned Aang through their head phones. Receiving a curt nod from him in return, they weren't willing to risk playing hero with Iroh's life on the line.

Crouching low they ran toward the fortress like mansion, dodging past windows.

You could almost hear their prays not to let a guard pass them or to get caught.

"I've found an entrance." Whispered Aang excitedly, they stared with enthusiasm and worry at the door, each mentally debating whether or not to go through.

"Let's do it." Nodded Zuko, taking a step toward the door.

They ran into, guns ready to fire and were surprised to see no they were in a kitchen.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Muttered Aang, quickly putting his guns away.

Zuko chuckled, before heading toward the stairs, they needed to start looking for uncle.

"Zuko wait." Said Aang, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We need to start playing at this differently. Let's find someone and ask." He suggested an mischievous look on his face.

"The hell do you have on your mind bro?" asked Zuko, looking confused and worried.

Aang led the way up the stairs, attentively looking around the corner.

He seemed to be counting before a couple seconds later he rushed out and a loud thud was heard.

"Aang!" whispered Zuko in worry, shocked when he saw Aang drag a soldier around the corner. The struggling soldier looked surprised and pissed.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IROH!" Aang yelled in the soldiers face, slamming the man into the wall. "ANSWER ME!" He ordered, murder in his voice.

"He's in the cellular!" The man answered, fear in his voice and eyes.

They knocked the man out, they didn't waste a split second and ran toward the cellular through the kitchen, thanking god for their luck.

"UNCLE!" yelled Zuko into the dark cellular once they'd wrenched it open.

They heard a cough, as they quickly scrambled to find a light.

Their breath caught into their throat as Aang flicked the light on.

"uncle.." Said Aang, he walked toward Iroh slowly. Taking in his bruised, cut up and bleeding figure.

"Aang, Zuko, I'm glad to see you are well." Iroh coughed, amusement in his voice.

"Uncle we're here to save you." Said Zuko carefully, he caught up with Aang and they helped Iroh out of the chair.

They hurried back the way they came, praying that everything continued to go as smoothly as it had for a last couple of minutes.

Soldiers POV

"Hurry up! I can't believe how stupid you are!" screech June, her glare falling on us again.

We don't say anything and let her continue bashing us.

"HOW THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT THEY WERE GOING TO ATTACK?"

Again we say nothing.

She's hot, but fuck is she a bitch.

"Ma'am we have a problem!" said another soldier running up to our group.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED NOW!" She roared.

"Co-commander Iroh has escaped." He said, fear in his voice.

June stared at him, we barely blinked before all of a sudden one of her knives imbedded into his throat.

She stalked away, leaving us in the hallway. We knew exactly where she was going and decided to stay out of their way.

We winced as she screamed out in anger. Oh shit we're going to get screwed.

We were right, none of us were surprised when knives flew at us.

Normal POV

Lu Tens soldiers moved out toward the mansion, their orders were to bring it down on everyone's ears since Iroh was safely out of the mansion and with them in their medical dock.

"We're not attacking, get the fucking bombs ready and kill them all! I don't care who's in their I want them all dead!" Roared Lu Ten, shoving everyone toward the missiles, grenades and TNT. "BLAST THEM FUCKING SKY HIGH!"

They scrambled out and quickly worked to follow through with his orders.

It wasn't even an hour later before they quickly moved to their new positions and fired everything out toward the house, hurrying to destroy the whole building.

"GO FUCKING CHECK THAT NO ONE IS ALIVE." Ordered Lu Ten, pointing them out.

They ran out and checked, killing everyone who still survived. They were a blood thirsty lot and worked to hurry with their task, not wanting to let their new Dai Li down.

"Commander, we've found June." Said a soldier, dragging a bloody and hurt June toward Lu Ten.

"Take her to my chambers." He ordered, not even sparring them a glance.

It was an hour later before Lu Ten actually went and actually took care of June. He ended her life quickly, hoping she was in pain as she died.

"Lu Ten, you should not have killed so many." Said Iroh, limping toward his son.

"You should not be out of bed." He replied, not looking at his father.

"Be careful what path you travel." He warned, looking intently at his son.

"Dad, I know what I'm doing. Just go and rest." Said Lu Ten, feeling stressed.

They both knew that he didn't have a clue what he was doing.

AVATAR POV

"Damn…. To much has happened." Muttered Sokka, he felt like today was too rushed.

"I know…" Said Katara, looking at the sky.

They were all exhausted.

"Are we still going to try to be a band?" Asked Toph.

"OF COURSE!" Everyone answered.

"We just need a new adventure." Said Mai, looking bored and tired.

"How about marriage?" Asked Zuko.


	21. Chapter 21

**I dont own avatar or the characters**

**thanks for reading and reviewing! :]**

**sorry i'm taking so long now a days.**

**heads up: i'm going to start ending the story soon.**

"Marriage?" Asked Mai, in the most bored voice.

"Yes." Answered Zuko.

"With who?" She asked, her demeanor uncaring, though her face was starting to blush.

"You." He stated bluntly, conscious of how everyone was looking at them.

"ok…." She said, her face and ears completely red.

"Will you marry me?" He asked trying again.

"Yes…" She answered, getting up and walking toward him. "I hate weddings."

"Me too." He laughed, hugging her close. "Lets go get a court wedding."

"Fine, only a few people." She said, snuggling her blushing face into his shoulder.

"What the heck." Muttered Sokka. "How is that a proposal? HOW ARE YOU AGREEING TO A SMALL WEDDING!"

"We want it that way." They said simply, shrugging their shoulders like someone had asked them of the weather.

"What the fuck." Sokka asked them in deadpan, a spazzed look on his face.

"Sokka." Giggled Suki, walking up and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Calm down."

"Yea Sokka, if you're so annoyed with a small wedding why don't you and Suki have your own and show everyone how's its supposed to be done." Smirked Lu Ten, goading Sokka.

"YA KNOW WHAT!" Started Sokka, his voiced raised and eyebrows bunched together. "That's a good idea!" He finished, his voice breaking into a huge smile. He looked down at Suki, then dropped awkwardly to his knees, his haste making him clumsy. "Suki! Will you marry me?" He asked, desperation and love in his voice.

"Of course you dumdum!" She said, throwing her arms around him.

"YESSS! Now we need a ring…" He said in deadpan again, his face looking worried.

"We can get the rings when we get home." She said, giggling again.

"So is everyone going to get married now?" Huffed Toph, her eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

Everyone else chuckled awkwardly, and fidgeted until a new topic came up.

Katara POV

HOLLLLLLLLLY SHIIIIIIITTT!

Two couples are getting married! And I get to be a bridesmaid! Yaaaaaaaay!

But all this marriage talk kinda makes me wanna get married too….

Urgh! I'm being silly, me and Aang are only twenty… we're still young!

Psh who wants commitment now!

NOT ME! That's for sure.! Yeah….

Aang POV

WOOOOOOTT!

I'm so excited there are going to be weddings!

I wonder if anyone else thought it was strange how it's between the couples whose partners manage our band….

Blah, I'm not just being silly!

This is so great!

Zuko and Sokka are lucky guys!

I feel kinda jealous now…

I wish I could call Katara my wife…..

Zuko POV

SHEEEEEEE SAAAAAIIIIDDDD YESSSSSSSSS!

HOLY CRAP! I'M GOING TO MARRY THE ONE FOR ME!

Shit I have to wear a suit.

Shit I have to go talk to her parents

HOLY SHIT UNCLES NOT EVEN HEALED AND I ASKED Mai TO MARRY ME!

I'M SUCH A SELFISH BASTARD!

I'll go talk to him in the morning! I hope uncle will be happy.

I wonder if me and Mai are going to have kids….

Mai POV

*sigh* So.. Zuko finally asked….

I'd love to fangirl like Suki, but I'd probably throw up on myself.

*sigh* I wonder what my parents are going to say….

I wish I could talk to uncle…

I guess I'll just wait till morning…..

*Sigh* I'm marrying Zuko… and its happens to be the way I want it.

Mom's going to bitch, but I guess its worth it.

I wonder if Zuko wants kids…

Sokka POV

WHERE' IS ALL THE MEAT!

Suki POV

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'M PLANNING A WEDDING!

NO… I'm planning my own wedding! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Time to text everyone!

Toph and Teo POV

"So everyones getting married huh." Said Teo, sweat dripping down his back.

"Not everyone. Just Hothead and Meathead." Answered Toph, rubbing her cheek on Teo's naked chest.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her naked body flush against his. "Toph.." He started saying, but was cut off when Toph lightly placed her hands over his.

"Don't start with me Teo." She said, her blind eyes facing toward his.

"Don't start what?" He asked innocently, running his hands over her face.

"You know what." She said, her brows knitting together in amusement.

"No I'm not entirely sure I know what." He said thoroughly amused, and rubbing his lips over her.

"Don't start talking about marriage! We're not ready." She said bluntly.

"Hmmmmmm…." He said, scrapping his teeth over her neck.

"What?" She asked, trying to wiggle away from him.

"Nothing." He said innocently, rolling her under him.

Normal POV

"Aang!" Said Katara, jumping on him.

"KATARA!" He said, grabbing her and spinning her around.

They fell on the bed giggling and snuggling, as Katara rolled on top.

"Aang.." She said seductively, kissing his chin softly.

"Katara." He replied just as enthusiastically. "Something on your mind?"

"Hmmm maybe, its not really something, its more of a someone." She said, sitting up and straddling his tummy.

"Oh really now… Is it someone I know?" He asked playfully.

"Hmm… I believe you do, very well too." She said with a wink, slowly pushing her shirt up.

"Mmmm Katara.." He mumbled, his eyes captivated by her movements and action.

"Yes Aang." She said, standing up and wiggling down to her panties and bra.

"I think I'm over dressed." He said, a wry smile on his lips.

Katara smiled down at him, rubbing lightly against his new found hard on. Slowly she rubbed her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles and stripping him of his shirt.

"I love your abs." She said with a smile, as she looked at the skin that was exposing itself to her.

"I love you." He said, rubbing his thumb over her lips.

"I love you too Aang." She said, her blue eyes warming up. "We haven't done this in a while."

"No…" He agreed, smiling reassuringly at her, before completely stripping his shirt off.

He moved her from his lap and got down to his boxers, before pulling her back on top of him.

Without further prompting Katara pressed her lips to his, her tongue dancing in a firey battle with his for dominance, their hands snaking around each other and feeling each other.

They grinded against each other, slowly rubbing their hands lower.

Katara beat him to the punch, cupping his cock carefully around the boxers.

Aang's breath caught in his throat as Katara squeezed him, slowly stroking him. "Katara." He gasped out, when she sped up, squeezing up to his tip and teasing.

"yes Aang?" she asked innocently, kissing down his neck, over his chest, down his stomach. She nibbled his belly button, slowly pulling down his boxers.

She licked and nibbled the exposed flesh, teasing the base of dick, before she freed him from his boxers.

Licking the tip, she looked up and watched his reaction, rubbing her tongue all the way around his cock.

Without any hesitation she completely deep throated him, making him arch up and press deeper into her mouth.

He groaned as she worked him, her mouth milking him and her hands massaging his balls. He let her play with his dick for a while longer, before pulling her up and pushing her carefully on the bed.

He stripped out of the boxers and rubbed himself against her panties, making her moan from the contact.

Aang kissed her hard, his hands going to massage her breasts. He ripped the bra off, kissing down her jaw and neck straight to her breasts.

He flicked his tongue over her nipple, before grazing it with his teeth. His other hand squeezed and flicked her nipple, making her jolt in pleasure. He switched breast and gave the same attention to the other breast, enjoying reactions, but feeling impatient.

He kissed down her ribs, then kissed over her stomach, tugging her panties down.

He admired her smooth hairless pubic region, his desire raising as he slowly kissed down there.

He licked her softly, enjoying the tremble in her legs and gaspy moans. Licking deeper he teased her clit, while slowly finger her entrance.

His impatients was rising and so was hers.

"Aang! Now!" She ordered, tugging him up.

He kissed her neck, and then looked deep in her eyes. They held the eye contact before his thrust into her all the way to the hilt.

They moaned in unisen, almost cumming from the contact.

Aang grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He pounded into her, enjoying the contact.

Words of love escaped their lips as the grinded and fucked.

They didn't last long, Katara came screaming into Aang's mouth and Aang followed soon after, squirting his load deep inside of her.

Kuzon and Lu Ten POV

They waited in the infirmary next to Iroh.

"I can't believe how smoothly things went." Sighed Kuzon, resting his head on the back of the chair and looking up at the ceiling. He thought of Jin, already safely in his bed waiting for him and probably asleep.

"It's surprising." Answered Lu Ten, sighing even louder then Kuzon.

"what the fuck are you going to do for clean up?" asked Kuzon, a wry smile on his lips.

"I even fucking know. I'm tired of this shit. I'm going to let those old bastard deal with the clean up and control." He answered, the tired showing.

"Control?" asked Kuzon.

"Ya no, the media and press, all that crap." He said, sounding a little out of it.

"yeaa… I understand. This is tough shit." Said Kuzon, sighing again.

"You have no idea. Geez why the fuck did I choose to be Dai Li…" sighed Lu Ten rhetorically.

"Because you can bring change?" suggested Kuzon laughing softly.

"hmph, what change? So far I've followed the pattern of destruction. Soon the world will end and it'll be all my fault." Muttered Lu Ten sadly, he was completely depressed.

"Geez! How the hell are you going to be Dai Li when death gets you so damn depressed." Sighed Kuzon, a little annoyed and tired.

"the fuck if I know. I want a beer." Muttered Lu Ten.

Kuzon chuckled, biting back a comment on alcoholism.

"Maybe I should try to get rid of the whole underground society." Sighed Lu Ten, playing with ideas out loud.

"I don't think you'll be able to shut them down." Muttered Kuzon in response. Even he was starting to feel depressed.

"maybe I'll just bomb them." He said surprised that he was so amused by the thought.

"Geez haha don't turn into them." Choked Kuzon, laughing a little.

"Yea yea, hmph. Maybe I will try to do some reform." Sighed Lu Ten, looking absently at door.

They stayed quiet for a moment, occasionally sighing from a random thought they had.

"You two sigh so much, how is an old man supposed to sleep?" chuckled Iroh amusedly.

"DAD!" Said Lu Ten, scrambling up and going to sit by Iroh on the stretcher bed.

"Iroh! How are you feeling old man?" asked Kuzon, joining them near the bed.

"I feel much better now that I am around family and friends. Though some tea would be very nice." Answered Iroh, chuckling softly at some inside joke.

"I'll see what I can do." Said Kuzon with a smile.

"Jasmine if there is any." Added iroh with a big smile.

Lu Ten and Kuzon smiled, before Kuzon left to go find some tea, jasmine if there was any.

"You sustained a lot of damage... Dad are you sure you're ok?" Asked Lu Ten, he looked haggard and tired.

"Like I have said. I feel much better." He replied, smiling broadly at his son.

"Geez dad, you're a lot stronger then I thought." Sighed Lu Ten, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I feel oddly tired." Added Iroh, his eyes were closing.

"Its not a surprise dad, why don't you rest? I'll go and find Kuzon and tell him to cancel the tea request." Said Lu Ten, feeling guilty that he was trying to get away from his dad.

"yes…" He said, before losing consciousness.

Lu Ten left the room quickly, running to the kitchen to find Kuzon.

"HEY!" Greeted Kuzon, he was looking through the closet looking for the tea.

"Hey, dad's out cold again." Said Lu Ten, filling Kuzon in on the whole conversation.

"Geez you and your dad have some of the shortest conversations ever!" chuckled Kuzon, using their discomfort as a form of amusement for him.

"Shut it you." Laughed Lu Ten. "I just feel guilty for what happened." He added softly.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of!" scolded Kuzon. "It wasn't your fault. No one new that June was going to attack."

At the mention of June's name Lu Ten turned green.

"Lu Ten take a seat before you keel over!" Said Kuzon, grabbing a chair and shoving Lu Ten into it.

"Sorry." Muttered Lu Ten, placing his head between his knees.

"Do you need a bucket?" asked Kuzon, getting a startled laugh out of Lu Ten.

"No. douche." Muttered Lu Ten good naturedly.

Slowly Lu Ten's color returned, replacing the green.

They didn't feel like talking any more and left for bed.

Lu Ten knocked out once he hit the bed, while Kuzon snuggled next to Jin before completely falling asleep.

Zuko and Sokka POV

"Dude…." Said Sokka in deadpan.

"Dude." Answered Zuko in reply with a nod.

"congrats." Sokka said, the color finally returning to his face.

"you too." Smirked Zuko, looking at his friend. "Bro you look a little unwell. Getting wedding jitters already?"

"Shut it…" Muttered Sokka, ashamed. "I'm looking forward to marrying Suki, its just the shopping I don't want to do…"

"Why?" asked Zuko, completely amused by sokka's reply.

"Cause… I'll have to carry all the stuff but I wont have any fooooood." Whined Sokka, obviously in pain from the thought.

Zuko laughed at Sokka, not even caring how offensive.

"HEY! As a friend you're supposed to actually be on my side and support me!" yelled Sokka, the hurt showing on his face.

"sorry.." choked out Zuko through his laughter. After a while Zuko stopped laughing and looked closely at his friend, he snorted in amusement.

"You suck as a friend." Said Sokka, giving an unsightly pout.

"and that face is hammered" laughed Zuko again. "anyways man, if that's the only pre-wedding drama then you shouldn't worry to much."

"Why do you say that?" asked Sokka, his pout slowly fading.

"Cause you've got us man! Me, Aang and Teo are here for you!" laughed Zuko.

"You guys would do that for me!" spazzed Sokka.

"Duh you moron, that's what bros are for." Answered Zuko, he had a wide smile on his face.

"thanks guy." Said Sokka with a smile. He suddenly got up and went for the door.

"Hey! Where are you goin?" yelled Zuko after him.

"I'm gonna see if Suki will give me some!" He yelled back and ran from the room.

Leaving a surprised and amused Zuko in his room.

Back in Seattle, WA

News report

"Breaking news! AVATAR is dead! That's right! The beloved band AVATAR is dead. After being gone for so many months, we have no choice but to think the worst. The memorial service will happen next week at Elemental Studios. This is a tremendous loss for such a heartbreaking scenario, how could something so horrendous happen? Where are the bodies? What will President Kuzon White do?" the news report ended, the obnoxious woman's voice shut off.

The parents of the band members were distraught, their children were dead!

They called each other hoping for some condolence and understanding.

"Oh god tell me this is some sick joke and that are children are alive and well!" Begged Mai's mother, her father in the background silent and emotionless.

"This can't be true, this has to be some shitty new way of advertising." Said Teo's father, his denial and tears on his voice.

"My baby is gone? Noooo…. She can't be gone!" screamed Toph's mom, breaking down over the phone as Toph's father tried to console her.

"No my daughter is a good girl, she wouldn't have died young, none of them would. God isn't this cruel.." choked out Suki's mother, tears almost drowning her.

"How could this happen? They were intelligent strong kids, they can't be dead. No! I refuse to believe they are dead!" clenched Gyatso, tears breaking his usual calm exterior. The other children of the temple scared and not understanding, as Gyatso tried to console them and himself, in the end he sent them off to bed early.

"THIS IS OUR CHILDREN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Yelled Hakoda, snapping everyone out of their misery. "WE RAISED THESE CHILDREN! I know deep in my heart that sokka and Katara are alive and if they're alive all of our children are alive!" said Hakoda as tears feel down his face. His voice stayed strong. "Let's go down to elemental studios and do some ass kicking until they give us answers! WHO'S WITH ME!" He roared into the phone.

"WE ARE!" They yelled back.

They made plans to go down to Los angeles and find their children. One way or another they were planning on getting answers.

Suki's mom and dad cleared their scheduled for the next six months.

Teo's dad dropped everything and took six months paid vacation.

Gyatso found baby sitters to watch the kids for six months as well.

Hakoda called in and told everyone he was going M. I. A. until he learned what happened to his children.

Toph's parents threw all their crap and work to their assistants and left indefinitely. Throwing caution to the wind for the first time in years.

By the end of next week they would be getting answers, or breaking heads.

Normal POV

Suki and Sokka laid sleeping close together exhausted from their activities.

Zuko was busy searching for a place to have his short wedding, while Mai was looking for a good black dress to wear.

Teo and Toph quietly chatted with each, trying to fend off sleep to spend more time together.

Everyone else was asleep, except Katara and Aang.

"I love you so much Katara. You're my forever girl." Aang whispered in her ear, making her giggle softly.

"I love you too Aang."

They laid in silence for a while longer, letting the passion of their multiple love making fade.

They had sated smiles on their face, but slowly Katara's was fading.

"We didn't use a condom."


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own avatar or the characters**

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME! 333 **

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND SO aRE THE REVIEWS! :D**

Aang POV

So things are have going pretty well…. Sorta.

We got back about two weeks ago to our now rebuilt home, we're still going to live with Kuzon, only three days before our parents got here to California…

Holy fuck… the scolds, tears and smacks we all received. At least we know how loved we are…

Anyways, we cleared up this misconception that we were dead and managed to keep everything a secret.

Iroh and Lu Ten are back in Seattle so Lu Ten can help Iroh in the tea shop.

Zuko and Mai got married last night!

The wedding was short, sweet and to the point, everyone still cried though. And Mai's parents were fuming at her for getting married without the giant grand fancy wedding they'd always wanted.

Mai's parents spent a lot of time arguing and yelling about how bad it would look, but Mai being Mai just looked bored and did what made her happy..

I'm proud of Zuko for standing up to Mai's parents and doing what made is wife happy.

With one wedding down only one more to go. Now they're both on their honeymoon in Russia.

Sokka has been stressing! I feel bad for him, but I'm kinda enjoying how much he spazzes.

He pretty much panics once Suki mentions shopping! We actually had to go shopping with them once, and geez! The look on sokka's face it was hilarious!

Other then the upcoming wedding not much else has happened, our fans have gotten crazier, our music is back on track and Katara is ignoring me…

My heart breaks every time she looks away and stays away….

And I don't know what the fuck to do, I need to talk to her.

"AAAANGGG! WE GOT OUR NEW PHONESSS!" Yelled Sokka, throwing something rectangular at my head. "Dude nice hair!" he laughed.

I can feel myself blush as I feel the top of my head. Urgh… I need to shave. "Yea yea, do I need to go and get every ones number?"

"Nope, all the numbers are transferred onto this phone." Replied Sokka with a giant smile. "I have news about the wedding!"

"What's the news?" I asked, trying to hold back my smile, I looked at my new phone and scrolling through the contacts. Sokka was right, everyone's number is on here.

"We're moving the wedding date closer!" He cheered looking completely ecstatic.

"When is the wedding now?" I asked, chuckling softly.

"in three weeks!" He cheered, fist pumping the air.

"Geez that's really soon! Congrats! Will Suki be able to plan the wedding that soon?"

"Yes! It was her and her parents idea because they want to be here for the wedding. I think they only have the dress left to buy." He answered. "I need to go and get this phone to Toph and Teo. See ya Aang!"

"later Sokka! Congrats again! O HEY! Does Katara have a phone?" I asked feeling hopeful.

"Well yea duh!" He laughed leaving my room.

Sweet! I'm texting her.

"**Katara, I think we should talk about this." **

I waited for her reply, and was surprised at how quick it came.

"**I know Aang…. I just dnt kno what to say…" **

"**Do you still love me Kat? "**

"**Of course! How could I not love you! I just feel…. Weird…. I'm sorry Aang… :/"**

"**DON'T B SORRY! It was my fault… I should have been smarter. *facepalm* "**

"**NO! dnt be silly! It was both of our faults, we were just too caught up! Not that is its bad or anything O.O"**

"**Katara I love you so much…. And I don't want to talk about something this important over text… can we go out for lunch?"**

"**yaaaay! Foooood! You have no idea how hungry I am! Sukiiii is a monster right now! Lol XD"**

"**Sweeeeet! Haha I'll meet you by the entrance in 20min." **

"**okiiiii dokiiii 3"**

We stopped replying and I took a quick shower and dressed.

Checking the time I saw the time and ran downstairs and waited by the door. My nerves on edge.

I saw Katara come down stairs, and I felt my breath catch in my throat… she's always so beautiful, and she's wearing make up today…

Romantic date it is!

I sent a text to our driver and told him where we wanted to go. And replied back saying it was a good plan.

"Aang! Catch me!" She ordered laughing as she ran down the stairs, she stopped short and jumped.

I caught her easily and spun her around the way that she likes! I gave her a deep kiss then set her down draping my arm around her neck.

"So where are we going!" She asked, snuggling into my side and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"It's a surprise." I laughed, leading her to the limo.

I opened the door for her and then entered after her, snuggling we waited till the driver took us to our destination that I'd picked.

We didn't talk as much, and spent most of the time just snuggling

We got there surprisingly quick, and were seated even quicker.

Katara and I are pretty used to the stairs and paparazzi. We held off our talk and smiled for the cameras.

We looked like the strong couple we've always been, and I hope we'll always be.

We answered a few questions, ignored a couple others and waited until they got their fill. When it seemed like they weren't going to leave us alone, I took charge.

"I'm glad we were able to answer your questions, but respect our privacy and allow us to have our date." I said trying to sound authoritive and professional.

They grumbled a little, then left.

I looked around as discreetly as a I could when our food arrived, I noticed a few curious glances but I'm happy to see that we're completely alone.

I let Katara a eat a little, and I even managed to swallow a few bites of food. The view here is amazing.

The restaurant is shaped a little like a boat and we're on top of the water, I know Katara is happy and that makes me happy, but we still need to have this conversation.

"Aang you're sighing." She commented, her sounding light and amused.

"Sorry! Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked, making small talk and smiling big.

"Of course! The view is beautiful and breath taking, the food is good and I'm here with the person I love." She said, her bright blue eyes shining and a genuine smile on her lips.

I bended up and gave her a quick kiss. "Katara… sweet lips I'm really sorry…" I said, watching her lips twist into a wry smile at her nickname.

"Don't be sorry.." She said, but I can see the worry in her eyes.

"Katara I wont leave you no matter what."

"I know you wont Aang! Would it be a such a bad thing if I did end up pregnant?" She asked, looking down at her plate.

"NO! I would be so happy, but what if you regret it later on?"

"Aang… I would never regret anything between us, least of all a baby..." She said, her strong eyes lifting to meet mine. God do I love this woman.

"Katara-" I started, but was interrupted by her small hand over my lips.

"Aang… I am-" she started but was interrupted by a loud squeal.

Normal POV

A loud fangirl scream sounded in Katara and Aang's ear, as a short girl with long pigtails and a gap ran up to them.

She stopped in front of them, stared at Aang and squealed one more time, it sound like she was squealing "oh my god" but no one in the restaurant was sure.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE AAANG!" she screamed at the top of her lungs jumping up and down.

"Uh yes, h-hello." He said awkwardly, completely taken aback by her demeanor.

"OH MY GOD! MY NAME IS MENG AND I'M HERE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She screamed, ignoring their shocked faces she continued on at break neck speed. "After-i-heard-that-you-were-dead-I-thought-my-heart-would-break-and-then-i-found-out-you-were-alive-i-was-so-happy-and-i-love-you-more-than-any-" Aang stood up, causing her to stop, his normal calm and happy demeanor completely gone.

"I think you should stop right there. Your attention is kind, but I will not accept your feelings." He said, fury in his eyes.

"But Aang its true! I really really really really really really love you! I swear I can make you happy and everything!" She continued to try, speaking fast but at least understandable.

"No. I don't want whatever you have to offer. I have the person of dreams and I love her very much. Sorry." He answered, not looking sorry at. He motioned for the check and quickly paid with cash telling them to keep the change.

"Bu-" Started meng, but was shushed when katara stood up and wrapped her arms around Aang.

"Aang is with me, and you need to respect that." scolded Katara.

"I wont! You don't deserve him!" She yelled, her face turning red with anger.

"She deserves more than you'll ever get." Aang said, not caring if he sounded cruel. He pulled Katara out of the restaurant fuming, they entered the limo and shut as they were about to close the door Meng got in the way.

"I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING! WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T!" She screamed, spittle flying from her lips.

"A family," he said simply as their driver pulled her out of the way and shut the door.

They returned home quickly, Aang trying to calm down before he talked to Katara again.

They went inside and headed straight for Aang's room.

Katara flopped down on his bed snuggling into his pillows, she could still semi smell him.

Aang crawled up and her body and laid down on her, resting his head on her boobs "You were going to tell me something." He stated prompting her to continue.

Katara took a couple of deep breaths, and steeled herself. "AangI'mPregnant." She said quickly mushing the words together.

Aang's break froze in his lungs. He lifted himself up on elbows and looked deep into her eyes, a giant goofy smiling shining on his face. "really?"

"yes.." she replied, a shy smile on her lips. She could feel the tears filling her eyes.

"this is great! Katara! Are you happy! Are you ok? How did you find out? OH GOD I'M CRUSHING YOU!" He spazzed, rolling off of her and running his hand over her flat stomach.

"Aang! Calm down! You were fine where you were before! And of course I'm happy! Its our baby silly! And I found out last week when I did when of those pregnancy tests. And I'm fine you dweeb!"

"Our baby…" He said completely dumbfounded. "WE HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE! THIS IS AMAZING! WE MADE A LIFE! HOLY SHIT! I'M GOING TO BE A DADDDD!"

"Aang I'm so glad you're happy about this." Said Katara, tears falling from her eyes. She pressed herself into him and let them fall.

"katara don't cry! Of course I'm happy, I love you so much!" He said, squirming down to kiss her tears away. "Let's get married!"

"Aang! We can't get married!" She said, pulling away from him.

"what? But why? I thought you love me? Aren't you going to keep the baby!" asked Aang completely baffled by his girlfriends reaction.

"We can't get married till after the baby!" She said, giving him a death glare, and looking at him like it was common knowledge.

"But why!"

"CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOOK FAT IN A WEDDING DRESS!" She yelled, fuming at the mouth.

Aang stayed quiet, his eyes wide and surprised.

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A HUGE WEDDING! AND I WILL BE WEARING A TIGHT FITTING DRESS AND YOU ARE NOT TALKING ME OUT OF THIS OR I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME AAANG WHITE!" She added, completely angry at him.

Aang nodded, and went to Katara wrapping his arms around her. "We can still tell everyone about the baby right?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

Sokka POV

YAAAAAAAAAAAY! IT'S MY FAVORITE TIME! MEAL TIME!

I'm semi listening in.

Right now is NOM NOM NOM TIME!

"Sokka! Don't choke!" giggled Suki, as a chowed down.

"sowwy." I said through a mouthful of food. I slowed down, and actually listened in a little. No one is really talking about anything interesting.

"Sokka, how is the music business going?" asked Dad.

"its amazing!" I said, surprised that I remembered to talk with food in my mouth. "We're so close to making a new contract with Kuzon so we can start writing our own songs!"

"that's great kiddo! I'm proud of you kids, but next time you guys decide to go missing, why don't you send your old man a message." He teased, reminding me of all the worry and hell we'd put them all through.

Wincing I promised him one more time.

"So my son is getting married! I feel old kidd, but I am proud of you!" dad said, cuffing me in the head lightly.

Me and dad just talked a randomly about the wedding, but all of a sudden Aang and Katara stand up and ask for our attention.

"sorry to interrupt guys." Said Aang.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Shrieked Katara happily.

HOLY SHIT MY BABY SISTER IS HAVING A BABY! YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!

"CONGRATS BABY!" Said dad, my mouth is hanging open like a fish.

Suki gently closed it, before going and joining everyone in their congratulations.

"HOW ARE YOU ALL OK WITH THIS!" I asked, yelling at everyone.

"Sokka! We're twenty years old and can decide for ourselves!" She scolded making me bite my tongue.

I'm going to drop this, and be supporting.. right now is food time.

"You guys have to get married." Said dad, making me smile. Yesh!

3 Weeks later. Normal POV

"SOKKA! FOR GOD SAKE BREATHE MAN!" Yelled Zuko, running to get him a bottle of scotch.

"I AM BREATHING ITS JUST NOT ENOUGH!" He yelled back, hyperventilating.

"I'm not sure that is possible." Laughed Teo, fixing everyone's tie.

"You can do this!" Cheered Aang, fixing Sokka's hair and suit.

"You guys have five minutes! Hurry up and get down here!" laughed Hakoda poking his head in. "Look at my son! Damn! Look good just like your old man!" He laughed, then left.

"OH GOD I'M GOING TO DIEEEEEE!" Cried Sokka, panicking some more.

"Sokka calm the fuck down! Everything is going to be fine!" order Zuko, putting a shot of scotch into his hands.

Sokka shot it back, and steeled his nerves. He was even able to walk straight.

They all waited at the pew, hoping to catch a glimpse of Suki and the bridesmaids.

Sokka had chosen Aang, Zuko and Teo to be his best men, while Suki had chosen Katara, Mai and Toph to be her brides maid, she opted out on having a maid of honor because they were all so important to her and she couldn't choose.

Suki walked down the aisle with her dad, it was a beautiful show of him giving his daughter away and then Sokka accepting and marrying her.

The vows were short and sweet, and the party afterwards was long and rowdy.

"Congratulations man! You got the girl of your dreams!" Said Teo, smacking him on the back and giving him a handshake.

"Bro it wasn't that hard!" Teased Zuko, nudging him in the ribs.

"psh piece of cake since I had my bro's with me, but ya know what!" He cheered.

"What?" asked Aang.

"I have it easy compared to you!" He answered pointing at Aang. "at least I don't have to deal with a pregnant fiancé!"

Aang laughed, and agreed. He'd already had a few tastes of kataras new bipolar hormones. "I'll survive! This is all in the name of love."

The made a toast to that, then got wasted as Suki and Sokka left for their honeymoon!

Two years later.

Aang stood at the alter waiting for his future wife and mother of his one year old daughter.

He didn't wait long as Katara and their baby made their way down the aisle. Her father and brother gave her away, Sokka hold the baby, and Hakoda leading Katara.

Her figure had bounced back and she was glowing with happiness.

Their ceremony was to the point, without any pomp and all honesty.

"Katara I love you and our baby." Said Aang in her ear, as they partied and danced.

The guys and him had already had their private guy time and joked around.

"Did you know that Teo and Toph are already married?" Asked Katara, looking up at Aang.

"Yup Teo told me a couple of minute ago." He answered, nuzzling her head. He led her out of the party toward their limo to go to their honeymoon, Hakoda had talked them into leaving his granddaughter with him.

"Aang I love you too!" said Katara in his ear, as they drove toward the airport.

"we have a great sweet lips." Chuckled Aang as Katara elbowed him in the ribs.

"We do." She agreed, snuggling into him. "We have our band, our friends, our family. All the love we can handle."

"Yea.. we have the best of the world!" he chuckled. "our past, the ones we lost. All of it. It's all over now. The drama, the tears, all the crap we should never have gone through. It's all over."

"We've finally stopped healing and fighting, we're living now."

**Should i continue writing? o.o (as in start a new story?)**

**any ideas of what i should write? (if you deem me worthy of continuing) xD**


End file.
